Orgueil, Rancoeur et Préjugés
by Effexor
Summary: Le monde est petit; je le trouve en plus cruel. J'ai beau être une fille sympathique, appréciée de (quasiment) tous et joyeuse, il se trouve que le destin m'amène et me ramène à la seule personne au monde que j'ai juré de détester depuis tellement longtemps que c'est à peine si je me souviens pourquoi: Fitzwilliam Darcy. Entrez dans ma vie, et venez constater... O&P moderne
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _Après des années d'absence pour des raisons diverses et variées, je replonge dans l'univers de FF... Qui me semble si loin ! Le bordel pour retrouver comment on publie et tout._

 _Ci-après une petite histoire qui me trotte dans la tête avec mes personnages préférés. J'espère que ça ne va pas partir en live, mais en tous cas, promis, je la finirai, maintenant que je suis lancée. Si je peux avoir un rythme de publication hebdomadaire ce serait pas mal..._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plait ! Merci :)_

 **Prologue**

 _Lycée de Jamestown, bal de promo 2007_

Je soufflai en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Quelle idée d'avoir tenté le chignon, je savais pourtant que mes cheveux n'accepteraient pas si facilement d'être domptés - à moins d'y passer trois bombes de laque. Puisqu'on y était, quelle idée aussi d'avoir voulu participer au bal de fin d'année. Tout ça pour faire plaisir à Jane, qui finalement, restait sagement assise dans un coin, les joues rosies par la chaleur ambiante. Le réfectoire, vidé et décoré pour l'occasion, était bruyant. Des rires fusaient de partout et la musique me faisait vibrer les tympans. Bien entendu l'alcool avait été proscrit. Bien entendu, certains sentaient fortement la bière et la sueur alcoolisée. Je soupirai.

Tout ça pour faire plaisir à Jane ? Je me fustigeai mentalement de ma mauvaise foi. J'étais contente d'être ici, au fond. Soyons honnêtes. C'était la fin de l'année, la fin du lycée. Adieu l'adolescence, les groupes stéréotypés, les querelles dignes d'un soap-opéra et toutes ces débilités qui m'avaient tant fait râler ces dernières années. Bonjour l'été, prélude à l'entrée dans la vie adulte. _Enfin !_

Bien sûr, mon assurance et mon impatience de m'installer sur les bancs de la fac n'étaient qu'une façade. La vérité c'est que j'avais aimé mes années de lycée. Je faisais partie de l'un des groupes "marginaux". Vous voyez, pas le club des sportifs, pas celui du club d'échec, encore moins celui du journal du lycée. Pas non plus les groupes de jeunes prédestinés aux études d'art ou de lettres siphonnées, en mode vêtements amples vert-fluo-power et orange-tu-me-vois-de-loin-pétard, bandeau dans les cheveux, discussions perchées et sachets d'herbe _so nature_. Mon groupe d'amis était plutôt celui que personne n'emmerde, mais que personne ne vient chercher non plus. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'avancer en parallèle des autres lycéens à vrai dire - pas vraiment dans le même monde.

Je jetai un regard pensif en direction de Jane. Oui j'étais contente de participer à cet événement décrit comme incontournable dans la vie de tout jeune diplômé, mais officiellement, c'était elle qui m'y avait traînée presque de force. Elle y avait été invitée par son copain, et si nos amis Marie et Sylvain avaient catégoriquement refusé de se "présenter à cette mascarade", pour les citer, James avait joué le jeu et m'accompagnait comme cavalier.

Jane avait toujours fait partie de notre groupe, qui était constitué depuis le collège. Nous étions une bande d'amis - Jane, Marie, James, Sylvain et moi - qui avions grandi ensemble. Et pourtant, Jane n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec nous. Jane était lumineuse, belle, douce et gentille, là où le reste de notre petit groupe - je m'y incluais sans hésitation - était effacé, d'un physique commun, révolté et cynique.

Mais c'était ma voisine, nous nous connaissions depuis le jardin d'enfant, et nous étions tout simplement inséparables. Aussi, même si Jane avait tout pour intégrer les groupes les plus populaires, elle ne m'avait jamais lâchée.

Chacun se connaissait dans la petite ville de Jamestown où nous avions grandi, et c'était bien sûr le cas aussi dès l'entrée au lycée du coin. Rares étaient les nouveaux que l'on découvrait du jour au lendemain, arrivés comme des aliens - ou des cheveux sur la soupe.

En fait, il y en avait eu deux, débarquant l'année dernière.

Charles, le petit ami de Jane, en était un. Charles était arrivé au lycée en plein janvier, sans que personne n'en ait entendu parler auparavant, sans que personne n'ait idée de qui il était à ce moment précis.

Cela n'avait pas duré. Charles faisait en fait partie d'une des familles les plus riches du pays, et son nom était plus célèbre que celui de l'inventeur de la voiture, ce qui ne manquait pas d'ironie puisque ses parents avaient fait fortune dans l'industrie automobile. Il avait donc été propulsé directement dans le plus populaire des groupes, bien loin du petit clan que nous formions avec Jane. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de la repérer, puis de lui tourner autour, et enfin de sortir avec elle - depuis maintenant 6 mois. Ça avait bien sûr fait des envieux. Ça avait surtout propulsé Jane dans le monde cruel des reines de bal. Elle venait d'être élue Reine de la promo - Charles étant, sans surprise, le Roi, et si cela pouvait paraître une consécration aux yeux de tous, à ses yeux à elle c'était une difficile épreuve. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention, et cela se lisait plus particulièrement sur son visage ce soir.

"Bonsoir, Elizabeth."

Ces deux mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

Comme je vous avais dit, deux nouveaux avaient débarqué l'année dernière. Will était le second. Je pris une grande inspiration, n'essayai même pas de plaquer un sourire poli sur mes lèvres, et me tournai vers lui.

"Bonsoir, Fitzwilliam."

Il grogna à l'entente de son prénom entier.

Fitwilliam Darcy Junior était le frère jumeau de Charles. Étonnant, quand on les voyait côte à côte, car leurs différences dépassaient la simple apparence physique - Charles était blond, fin et élancé, yeux bleus et visage doux là où Will était brun, plus grand et large d'épaules, yeux gris et visage dur. Will était sombre, voire austère, et secret quand Charles était le lycéen jovial et populaire typique. En fait, Will était un "jeune vieux". Le mec qui se prenait déjà pour un adulte responsable alors qu'il n'avait même pas soufflé sa 18ème bougie.

Cela dit, on me décrivait parfois un peu de la même manière. Je ne lui reprocherais donc pas ce point ; et puis, j'avais déjà bien assez de griefs à son égard. Le premier étant qu'il s'était toujours opposé au rapprochement de Charles et Jane, allant jusqu'à lui conseiller de rompre quand il avait appris qu'un premier baiser avait été échangé.

Peu amène, il avait eu cette discussion avec son frère devant Jane, après les avoir surpris se promenant dans le parc attenant au lycée.

 _"Il reste six mois avant les examens, Charles, et je te rappelle qu'ensuite on repart. Tu crois que c'est le moment de tomber là-dedans ?"_ avait-il notamment sorti.

Un jeune vieux, je vous l'avais dit.

Charles et Will avaient effectivement été envoyés passer la fin du lycée chez leur tante, leurs parents multipliant les déplacements à l'étranger pour le travail. C'était ainsi que ces deux frères se retrouvaient à finir leur scolarité dans un lycée tellement perdu qu'il n'apparaissait même pas dans les statistiques du pays, mais hey ! Ne vous en faites pas pour eux, une place dans les meilleures facs leur était déjà réservée. Aussi savait-on qu'à la fin du lycée, ils s'envoleraient à l'autre bout du pays.

Bien qu'ébranlé, Charles avait persisté à sortir avec Jane. Et malgré mes premières réticences, je devais bien reconnaître que non seulement ils formaient un magnifique couple, mais en plus Charles était adorable. Le contraire de son frère.

Charles avait d'ailleurs essayé de le décoincer, allant jusqu'à, un jour, lui lancer sur le ton de la plaisanterie _"Je te verrais bien avec Lizzie, Will. Vous avez le même esprit critique, cela ferait des étincelles, vous deux"_.

Nous étions en cours de Lettres - seul cours que nous quatre avions en commun - et un débat animé s'était porté sur le poète et écrivain français Victor Hugo. Nos points de vue sur la personnalité de cet écrivain divergeaient alors que nous réalisions à quatre une critique de littérature. Le prof nous avait demandé de former des petits groupes pour ce devoir, et Charles sortant déjà avec Jane à l'époque, je m'étais retrouvée avec eux et Will.

Will avait alors levé les yeux sur moi une demi-seconde, avant de reporter son attention sur Charles. "Avoir un esprit critique c'est une chose, encore faut-il être intéressant.", avait-il répondu sèchement.

Vous ne me connaissez pas encore, mais sachez que j'ai beaucoup de caractère. Cela étant, la réplique fut si violente que sur le coup, je n'avais pas été capable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Des centaines de réponses m'étaient venues par la suite, mais bien entendu, comme toujours dans ce genre de cas, il était trop tard. Cela dit, j'avais juré de garder une éternelle rancune envers ce garçon qui m'avait blessée (bien malgré moi) dans ma fierté.

Un raclement de gorge me ramena d'un coup au présent, et je sursautai légèrement, désorientée. Oh, oui. Le bal de promo. Fitwilliam Darcy qui, allez comprendre pourquoi, était venu me saluer. De quoi faire neiger sous les tropiques.

"Félicitations pour ton diplôme. J'imagine que tu as pu avoir une bonne fac, avec tes notes ?" me lança-t-il, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, le regard au loin.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Sérieux ? Quel lycéen normal parlait comme ça de nos jours ?

"Merci", répondis-je d'une voix plus hésitante que je ne l'aurais voulu. "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, au juste ?" ajoutai-je plus sèchement.

Il se tourna vers moi, le regard surpris, et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens pour de bon cette fois.

Mon cœur tressauta dans ma poitrine. Il fallait que je sois honnête, j'avais beau le haïr profondément depuis ce fameux cours de Lettres, Will avait vraiment de beaux yeux. Peut-être d'ailleurs que si ma rancœur était si profonde, c'était parce qu'une part de moi l'admirait et... le trouvait beau. Je n'avais partagé que deux cours avec lui au long de ma scolarité, Lettres et Histoire, et force m'avait été de constater qu'il était brillant. Cela faisait d'autant plus mal, d'être méprisée par lui.

"Je sais que nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases. Je m'en excuse, Elizabeth."

Je piaffai d'impatience. _Tout le monde_ savait que je déteste qu'on m'appelle Elizabeth. _Tout le monde_ m'appelait Lizzie. Sauf lui. C'est pourquoi moi-même je m'escrimais à l'appeler Fitzwilliam, alors que son surnom Will lui convenait tellement mieux.

"Pincez-moi je rêve. Le punch est alcoolisé ?" demandai-je en désignant le verre vide qu'il tenait à la main.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu cherches à faire bonne figure ce soir. On ne se reverra pas, tu sais ? ajoutai-je sèchement.

\- Je sais que j'ai mal agi, d'accord ? Je me suis montré blessant, sans raison. J'aimerais m'en excuser."

Je levai un sourcil sarcastique, cherchant à toute vitesse une réponse à lui balancer. Je n'en eus pas le temps ; un bras atterrit sur mes épaules, et je me tournai pour regarder l'assaillant ; James. "On danse, cavalière ?" me cria-t-il dans l'oreille.

Le temps que je me retourne vers Will, celui-ci avait disparu. Je haussai les épaules, et partis danser avec James.

Quatre heures du matin, le bal se terminait.

La lumière était tamisée, le DJ annonça la clôture du bal sur un dernier slow. Les couples se formèrent, mais James avait fini plus ou moins ivre -un des punchs avait effectivement été alcoolisé- et était déjà parti une heure plus tôt.

Charles et Jane étaient pendus l'un à l'autre avec toute la force du désespoir - je sais qu'ils avaient envisagé de poursuivre leurs études dans la même ville, mais les choses en avaient décidé autrement. Si Charles partait étudier à New York, Jane, elle, avait été reçue dans des facs à un minimum de deux heures de route de là. Pas insurmontable, mais dur à supporter.

Je me levai et m'étirai ; je m'apprêtais à partir, quand une main posée sur mon épaule -si légèrement que je doutai avoir senti un contact- me fit me retourner.

Will.

Sans un mot, il m'invita à le suivre sur la piste de danse.

Fatiguée et interloquée, je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de refuser.

La danse dura quoi ? Trois minutes ? Trois heures ? Je suis bien incapable de le dire.

Mon tout dernier souvenir du lycée, ce fut les lèvres de Will à mon oreille, qui me murmurèrent "Au revoir, Lizzie" avant de quitter la salle.

Je ne lui répondis pas à haute voix.

 _Adieu, Will..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Me revoilà !_

 _Comme vous le noterez, je fais quelques petits arrangements... Le principe d'une fanfiction !_

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture (oui je poste un peu plus tôt que promis cette fois ;-) ), et si cela vous plait... N'hésitez pas à commenter ! D'ailleurs je remercie les quelques mises en Fav'..._

 _Et surtout ma première revieweuse, Iota26 ! Merci pour ton très gentil message, et de me suivre depuis siiii longtemps alors. Je compte bien jouer sur les dialogues entre nos deux protagonistes préférés !_

 _Chapitre de mise en place de l'histoire... Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Paris, 2018_

Mes talons résonnaient sur le marbre de l'immense hall, dans une cadence qui faisait écho à ma nervosité, alors que je me dirigeais vers le bureau de l'accueil.

"Bonjour", glissai-je d'une voix qui se brisa sur la fin. Je toussotai pour me reprendre : "Je suis convoquée à un entretien d'embauche à 14h. Avec Monsieur Desmond.

\- Madame Bennet ? répondit l'agent après avoir tapoté sur son clavier.

\- C'est ça.

\- Ascenseur F, septième étage, à droite en sortant. Bureau 712.

\- Je vous remercie."

Je soufflai un bon coup et pris la direction qu'il m'avait indiquée d'un geste vague de la main. Ascenseur F... Ah, le voilà. J'avais 20 bonnes minutes d'avance, mais je montai directement. Sait-on jamais, ce bâtiment me paraissait tellement immense que je craignais de me perdre.

Cela faisait deux ans que j'avais obtenu une thèse en Physiologie, et j'avais eu la chance de trouver immédiatement un poste d'ingénieur dans un laboratoire de recherche. Quelle n'avait été ma surprise quand un beau matin, j'avais reçu un e-mail de la part d'un chasseur de têtes qui se disait intéressé par mon profil, pour un poste de directeur scientifique junior chez l'un de ses clients - une entreprise indépendante reliée à l'industrie pharmaceutique, rien de plus précis n'était indiqué. J'avais cru à une blague d'un ami. Mais non ; après recherche, Monsieur Desmond existait bien, était bien chasseur de tête, et avait bien suivi ma réponse par un appel téléphonique pour m'indiquer, sans rentrer dans les détails, qu'un de ses clients recherchait un profil auquel je correspondais bien pour un poste à responsabilité dans son entreprise. Plutôt surprenant, compte tenu de ma faible expérience professionnelle, mais visiblement la jeunesse comptait comme un point fort pour ce poste.

J'arrivai enfin à la porte du bureau 712, et m'installai dans l'un des fauteuils libres dispersés dans le couloir. J'eus le temps de me demander s'il s'agissait de vrai cuir. Les locaux étaient luxueux, et si j'ignorais quelle était l'entreprise qui cherchait un directeur scientifique, je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'un gros poisson ; les honoraires d'un chasseur de tête installé dans ce bâtiment ne devaient pas être donnés.

Quinze minutes après mon arrivée, la porte du bureau 712 s'ouvrit. Un homme de grande taille, mallette de cuir à la main et tempes grisonnantes, en sortit et se retourna pour serrer la main d'un homme plus petit, au visage rondouillard et dénué de cheveux. Le grand homme s'en alla, et le second se tourna vers moi.

"Madame Bennet ?"

Je me levai d'un coup, mon cœur manquant un battement.

 _Du calme, ma fille, tout va bien se passer. Au pire, quoi ? Tu loupes le job ? Et alors, tu as déjà un travail certes peu excitant mais qui paie bien. C'est pas la fin du monde. Décompresse et fonce._

Je souris.

"Tout à fait.

\- Je suis M. Desmond. Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu faire le déplacement."

Je serrai sa main tendue, et le suivis dans la pièce ; bien entendu vaste, organisé autour d'un immense bureau en bois sombre. Une bibliothèque regorgeait de livres probablement jamais ouverts à droite, et une grande plante verte faisait office de décor à gauche. Un ordinateur trônait sur le côté du bureau où s'entassaient plusieurs fins dossiers.

Monsieur Desmond me désigna une chaise plutôt banale, comparée à tout le mobilier à côté duquel j'étais passée au cours de ma déambulation dans le bâtiment ; probablement une manœuvre d'intimidation. Il s'installa dans un immense fauteuil en cuir noir de l'autre côté du bureau, et ouvrit une pochette contenant plusieurs documents dont mon C.V.

"Donc, Madame Bennet, diplômée de l'Université de Washington D.C. jusqu'au Master, puis de l'Université d'Aix-Marseille pour la thèse de doctorat, deux ans d'expérience dans la recherche, domaine neurologie-électrophysiologie. Comment cela se passe-t-il, pour vous ?"

Un peu décontenancée par la question, je répondis sans doute trop rapidement.

"Six ans d'expérience dans la recherche. La thèse est un travail à temps plein."

Il me fixa, attendant une suite, et je me repris.

"Mon poste actuel... Il s'agit d'un poste à responsabilités qui demande beaucoup d'implication et me permet de mettre en pratique les connaissances que j'ai acquises. Le contact avec les clients et le management d'une équipe de techniciens sont tout à fait stimulants."

Aïe. En m'écoutant parler, je me sentis ridicule. J'avais l'impression de réciter un texte mâché et recraché, dénué de personnalité. Si je voulais que mon profil paraisse exceptionnel, il allait falloir que je fasse mieux...

Je soufflai un bon coup, et attendis la prochaine question.

oOo

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?"

Je soupirai en remuant ma cuillère dans mon café. Inutile, puisque je le buvais noir et sans sucre, mais j'avais besoin de m'occuper les mains.

J'étais assise à la terrasse d'un café avec Jane, qui m'interrogeait sur mon entretien. Toutes deux habillées d'un tailleur, crème pour elle, noir pour moi, nous avions l'air de deux femmes d'affaires profitant d'une belle après-midi d'automne pour un after-work en terrasse. Je souris, fatiguée.

"Honnêtement, plutôt bien je trouve. J'ai eu droit à la série de questions classique, du genre que tu trouves sur le net quand tu tapes "Entretien d'embauche". Il avait une pile de dossiers, pour le même client j'imagine, mais m'a promis qu'il me recontacterait dans la semaine. Écoute, même moi je me trouve un peu jeune pour occuper direct un poste de directeur scientifique. Quoiqu'il en soit, si je suis retenue, je rencontrerai de nouveau le chasseur de tête ainsi que le grand patron la semaine prochaine.

\- C'est super !" s'enthousiasma Jane. "Je suis sûre que tu lui as plu. Je le sens bien." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Ah, Jane. Décidément elle n'avait pas changé depuis l'école. Que dis-je, depuis le jardin d'enfant. Je lui souris vraiment, cette fois.

"En tous cas, le poste a l'air chouette. En fait il s'agit de développer le pôle neuro d'une entreprise qui réalise les tests indépendants pour les big pharma. Et de "commercialiser le savoir-faire" à ce qu'on m'a dit, donc pas mal de contact en anglais... Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que mon C.V. retient l'attention.

\- Eh bien, ça te changerait de tes cellules en culture ! Tu aurais des déplacements à faire ?

\- Congrès et visites des clients, même si une équipe commerciale se charge en majeure partie de ça... C'est sûr que ce boulot a l'air plus varié que ce que je fais maintenant. Mais rien n'est fait... Malgré tout, ça te dit un resto pour fêter ça, ce soir ?

\- Ce n'était même pas la peine de le demander !"

Jane et moi ne nous étions finalement pas quittées, après le lycée. Toutes deux nous avions obtenu une place à la fac à Washington, aussi nous nous étions mises en colocation. Je n'aurais pas apprécié l'expérience, même avec de proches amis, si ce n'avait été avec elle ; mais Jane étant Jane, sage et tranquille, ces quelques années s'étaient déroulées sans encombres.

Jane avait choisi de faire des études dans la mode. Elle avait donc, au bout de quelques années, décidé de les terminer en France, à Paris. Sur le coup, cela lui avait valu quelques sarcasmes de ma part. _Paris, la mode, tu ne trouves pas ça cliché ?_

Je n'aurais auparavant jamais imaginé quitter les États-Unis de mon propre chef, mais finalement, alors qu'elle se préparait à s'expatrier je m'étais renseignée sur les études en France et j'y avais trouvé mon avantage. Il m'avait été relativement aisé de trouver une thèse à Marseille, qui se targuait de favoriser l'échange international - notamment avec les pays anglophones -, quand Jane posait ses valises à Paris. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment le français en arrivant, mais le monde scientifique a cet avantage non négligeable d'avoir pour langue officielle l'anglais. Les formations proposées gratuitement par les écoles doctorales françaises pour apprendre la langue de ce pays avaient fait le reste, et désormais, seul mon accent trahissait mon origine.

Pendant quelques années la colocation avec Jane n'avait plus été possible, mais nous nous y étions remises dès que j'avais obtenu mon poste actuel, en banlieue parisienne. Cela nous permettait de nous loger un peu mieux que la chambre de bonne dans laquelle Jane avait passé quelques années.

Notre café terminé, nous prîmes le RER pour retourner nous changer dans notre appartement.

L'avantage de la ville, en tout cas autour de Paris, c'est que rien n'était loin quand on souhaitait sortir.

L'inconvénient de la ville, en tout cas autour de Paris, c'est que rien n'était loin quand on souhaitait se reposer.

Ce soir, de très bonne humeur, je voyais plutôt le côté avantageux.

oOo

Attablées au comptoir dans un bar lounge qui se voulait bobo-branché mais était fréquenté finalement par une population trop hétéroclite pour y parvenir, Jane et moi trinquions avec le mojito hors de prix que nous venions de nous offrir.

"A ton entretien qui va porter ses fruits, je le sens !" fit gaiement Jane.

 _Tchin._

"A ces mojitos dont le prix prouve que l'eau pétillante est devenue une denrée rare, répliquai-je.

\- Lizzie ! Sois sérieuse un peu.

\- Mais je le suis !

\- Pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas plutôt que de tout railler ?

\- Parce que tu serais inquiète et te demanderais ce qui m'arrive ?"

Elle soupira.

"Bonsoir." Nous interrompit une voix grave.

Jane sursauta, et je relevai les yeux sur un homme qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

Grand, les cheveux châtain, le regard vert, c'était un très bel homme ; et à en croire son regard, il n'en pensait pas moins de Jane. J'avais l'habitude ; il n'est pas toujours facile de sortir avec quelqu'un comme elle. Partout où elle passait, sa beauté fragile brillait comme une étoile éclipsant toutes les autres femmes.

Jane se renferma, à son habitude, et je soupirai intérieurement.

"Bonsoir, finis-je par répondre. On peut quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Illuminer ma soirée de votre compagnie ?" répondit l'homme, son regard appréciateur se reportant sur moi.

Oh, visiblement, Monsieur n'était pas difficile. Heureusement que cela arrivait, parfois, sans quoi je serais toujours vierge à l'heure actuelle, aimais-je penser avec cynisme.

"Moi qui pensais que vous désiriez simplement récupérer une chaise", fis-je en désignant la salle bondée.

\- Je serais ravi de pouvoir m'y asseoir, s'il vous reste une chaise libre."

Jane se tortilla sur sa chaise, les joues rosies. Elle était toujours un peu mal à l'aise, en présence d'inconnus - surtout quand ceux-ci étaient clairement en mode drague, ce qui, soyons honnête, se voyait facilement en soirée.

Je haussai les épaules, et l'homme prit ça comme un accord. Après tout, il était bel homme, et j'étais bien plus sociable que mon amie. Je ne me voyais pas rester sur Paris des années sans faire la moindre connaissance hors collègues de bureau.

"Vous avez un bel accent, fit l'homme en s'asseyant. Anglaises ?

\- Américaines.

\- Oh, vous nous venez de loin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur Paris ?

\- La tour Eiffel ? rétorquai-je d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Donc vous êtes là pour le tourisme.

\- Non, pour le travail.

\- Il est agréable de se dire que j'aurais peut-être la chance de vous recroiser, dans ce cas." répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. "Je m'appelle George. Ça fait un peu 16ème, mais on s'y fait, ajouta-t-il en riant.

\- On ne choisit pas son prénom", souris-je. "Je suis Lizzie. Et voici Jane."

Jane lui lança un regard timide assorti d'un bref sourire.

"Salut", lâcha-t-elle enfin.

"Salut, Jane."

Je souris de la voir s'empourprer de plus belle. Pauvre Jane. Depuis sa déception sentimentale du lycée, elle avait vraiment du mal. A presque trente ans, elle n'était sorti qu'avec deux personnes. Charles, et Tom, un homme rencontré à la fac et avec qui au final ça n'avait jamais fait tant d'étincelles. Quand elle était partie en France, ils s'étaient quittés sans trop de paroles, sans chercher à poursuivre leur relation. Elle avait juste pris fin, comme ça.

Ça n'avait pas été aussi évident, avec Charles.

"Vous êtes en France depuis longtemps ? reprit George.

\- Quelques paires d'années", répondis-je évasivement. "Tu travailles dans quoi ?

\- Qui te dit que je travaille ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ton costume. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on sorte en jolie veste et bras de chemise juste pour le plaisir, d'autant qu'il fait encore très chaud ce soir.

\- Je suis dans la finance. Et vous ?"

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi pendant une bonne heure. George se révéla être quelqu'un de très charmant et amusant ; à tel point que même ma timide Jane se décoinça rapidement, et se détendit de plus en plus. Résultat des courses, au moment de partir dîner toutes les deux - nous n'avions pas forcément envie d'intégrer George à notre plan initial, à savoir le resto post-apéro, aussi charmant soit-il -, nous avions récupéré son numéro en échange de la promesse de l'appeler bientôt pour sortir boire un autre verre.

"Tu le trouves sympathique ?" me demanda timidement Jane alors que nous marchions en direction de notre chinois préféré.

Je resserrai ma veste sur mes épaules ; l'air s'était rafraîchi dans la soirée.

"Oui, il est plutôt amusant. Peut-être devrais-tu le rappeler." la taquinai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Inutile de la regarder pour deviner qu'elle rougissait.

"Je ne sais pas. Et puis, tu discutais bien plus avec lui. Je pense que tu lui plaisais."

Je haussai les épaules.

"Soyons réalistes, Jane, nous lui plaisions toutes les deux. Il est charmant, quoiqu'il en soit, et on pourra toujours l'inviter à se joindre à nous si un soir on a envie de sortir. Ça n'engage à rien.

\- Et c'est plus sécurisant d'avoir une présence masculine pour sortir le soir." Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Je souris. Ça, c'était tout Jane. Timide maladive mais prête à faire confiance à un inconnu rencontré une heure plus tôt pour nous raccompagner dans les sordides rues de banlieue. Pour ma part, je ne faisais confiance qu'à mon instinct et à la bombe de laque glissée au fond de mon sac.

"Si tu le dis, Jane." pouffai-je.

Ce soir-là, nous fêtâmes comme il se devait mon entretien.

Une semaine après, Je reçus un appel du chasseur de têtes qui m'apprit que j'avais décroché une rencontre avec le boss de la boîte.

Un mois plus loin, je mettais fin à mon CDD et commençais en CDI chez PsypharmaTox SAS.

oOo

 _Six mois plus tard_

Je fermai la grosse pochette noire ; étude terminée, à archiver. Ouf. J'avais cru jusqu'au bout que je ne réussirais pas à en venir à bout à temps avant la réunion.

Je jetai un œil à ma montre.

 _Cinq minutes. J'ai le temps pour un café._

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le bureau de ma collègue du pôle cardio.

"Charlotte, tu as le temps pour un café ?

\- Tu n'as pas une réunion toi ?

\- Dans cinq minutes. J'ai bien besoin de ça.

\- Tu as fini ton dossier de 4 tonnes ?

\- A l'instant."

C'était ma toute première étude client ; une étude qui s'était prolongée sur 6 mois -donc, depuis mon arrivée ; j'avais travaillé en binôme les quatre premiers mois avec un autre collègue-, avec moult données récoltées, imprimées, et à archiver. L'écologie n'était pas le point fort de ce client, il avait fallu probablement décimer une forêt pour éditer son rapport. Et j'embrayais sur la mise en place d'un de nos modèles, avec formation sur site, chez l'un de nos autres clients pour le mois prochain. Je savais d'ores et déjà que j'allais me taper quelques déplacements jusqu'à Bordeaux, et que je ne me reposerais pas énormément. Mais j'aimais vraiment mon nouveau métier, et pour être honnête, j'avais hâte d'y être.

La mission en question était la succursale bordelaise d'un de nos plus gros clients, aussi, je n'avais pas encore traité directement avec le responsable - mon patron s'en était chargé. Dans cinq minutes, nous nous réunissions tous dans nos locaux afin de fixer les aspects pratiques de cette mission qui m'occuperait a priori les trois prochains mois à temps plein, puis de manière plus occasionnelle sur deux ans au total.

Excitant, je vous l'avais dit ?

Charlotte ferma sa session et se leva pour me suivre avec sa tasse. La sécurité jusqu'au bout. Charlotte ne quittait jamais son bureau sans verrouiller sa session, ne déjeunait jamais qu'avec ses propres couverts et non ceux mis en commun, et ne buvait jamais son thé dans une autre tasse que la sienne. Ceci se répercutait sur sa façon de travailler, et elle avait été une alliée précieuse pour me former et me donner des repères à mon arrivée.

"Tu les connais, toi ? demandai-je.

\- Le responsable avec lequel tu vas travailler, c'est Colin ?

\- Oui, je ne lui ai parlé que deux fois en téléconférence mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Il me parait sympathique.

\- Il l'est. Ce n'est pas la personne avec qui je bosse le plus, cela dit, mais ils sont tous très professionnels et réactifs. Leur patron est un vrai con, par contre.

\- C'est ce que me disait Paul. Je suis censée le rencontrer là-bas, bien entendu...

\- Tu te feras ta propre idée, mais bon courage."

Je jetai un nouveau regard à ma montre, et soupirai avant de me diriger vers la salle de réunion, café en main. La pause avait été courte.

Quand j'y rentrai, j'étais la première ; Paul arriva juste derrière.

Paul était notre patron, la personne que j'avais rencontrée lors de mon deuxième entretien avec le chasseur de tête. Un cinquantenaire sec et vif, au regard glacier perçant, qui ne vous mettait pas forcément en confiance de prime abord ; mais c'était aussi un homme brillant et qui savait faire des affaires. Nous avions tout de suite accroché. Tout le monde dans l'entreprise -du moins, dans les locaux que j'avais intégrés- et s'appelait par son prénom ; cependant Paul aimait donner du Monsieur Machin et Madame Truc à tout le monde. Il refusait en revanche qu'on en fasse autant avec lui.

"J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle" m'annonça-t-il de but en blanc en fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Le responsable ne vient pas ? demandai-je en le regardant faire.

\- Pire. C'est son patron qui vient.

\- Oh. Le fameux. Quel est son nom, à propos ? De toutes façons, j'allais être amenée à le rencontrer... Autant que ce soit en terrain connu.

\- Il passait par l'AQ, il arrive. Courbettes et sourires polis, Mademoiselle Bennet, avec lui ça s'envenime vite et c'est un gros poisson, je tiens à le rappeler."

Okay. Sa réputation le précédait, c'était la moindre des choses que l'on pouvait dire.

Nous nous installâmes autour de la table de réunion, et j'ouvris le dossier à présenter pour approbation, me plongeant dans mes notes pour me donner une contenance. Un coup bref se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Je levai les yeux au moment où l'homme se figeait. Un ange passa.

Sur le coup, je ne mis pas de nom sur ce visage qui pourtant, m'apparut vaguement familier, et dont les yeux s'étaient fixés sur le mien.

Paul se leva, désigna une chaise, et fit les présentations.

"William Darcy, je vous présente notre jeune collaboratrice, embauchée il y a maintenant six mois. Comme je vous le disais, c'est elle qui va gérer l'installation."

Je pense qu'à ce moment précis, je me mis à passer par toutes les couleurs physiologiquement possibles.

"Elizabeth." Fit-il simplement d'une voix plus rauque que dans mon souvenir.

Je déglutis.

"Fitzwilliam." Répondis-je d'un ton bas, mais plus ferme que je ne l'aurais cru.

Paul haussa les deux sourcils, ce qui était assez rare pour être noté.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Et voilà où en sont nos personnages !_

 _J'ai conscience que ce chapitre peut être frustrant, puisqu'il s'agit de mise en place... Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé ! SI vous êtes sages (ok, surtout si j'avance bien), il est pas exclu que vous n'ayez pas à attendre 7 longs jours pour avoir la suite de la confrontation Lizzie/Will ;)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici le deuxième chapitre - vous l'aurez deviné, sur la (2ème) rencontre entre nos deux héros !

Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos mises en fav', et surtout pour vos reviews. J'ai pu répondre à Mzelle A par pm, et pour toi Iota : encore merci pour ton message :). Tu as tellement raison, Lizzie et Will n'auront pas besoin de George pour se prendre la tête, mais que veux-tu ! Tu découvriras bientôt si ce dernier est le même salaud que dans l'oeuvre originale...

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous :)

 **Chapitre 2**

Installés autour de la table, nous discutions des aspects pratiques de l'installation de l'un de nos modèles dans la plateforme de neurologie de l'entreprise, je l'apprenais seulement aujourd'hui, de Darcy. Oh, Seigneur. Je savais que le monde était petit, mais à ce point, je le soupçonnais fortement d'être également très cruel envers moi.

Je vous avais dit, que je suis rancunière ? Cela fait partie des mes défauts les plus ancrés. Indécrottables. C'était limite si je me souvenais _pourquoi_ je détestais cet homme, mais je me souvenais que je le détestais.

L'ambiance était tendue. Je sentais le regard pesant de Darcy - plus question de l'appeler Will comme au lycée, même dans ma tête -, et évitais de le soutenir. _Courbettes et sourires polis_ , avais-je reçu pour consigne. Je cherchais à reporter mon attention sur Paul, mais celui-ci nous dévisageait à tour de rôle avec curiosité.

Et, comble du malheur, c'était à moi d'exposer le planning. Aussi, je déroulais le diaporama présentant les différentes phases de la mission et les dates d'une voix blanche, monocorde.

A la fin de ma présentation, le silence tomba. Vite coupé par mon patron.

"Vous avez déjà travaillé ensemble ? lança-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, répondis-je.

\- Si on veut", fit Darcy en même temps.

Double haussement de sourcil de la part de Paul.

"Nous étions au lycée ensemble, clarifia Darcy.

\- Un an seulement, ajoutai-je.

\- Et six mois." conclut-il sur un sourire.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, alors que Paul tapait dans ses mains.

"Très bien ! Donc vous vous connaissez, c'est parfait. William, mademoiselle Bennet avait-elle déjà cette vivacité qui m'a fait préférer sa candidature parmi tant d'autres à l'époque ?"

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive. Mauvaise pente.

"Un très fort esprit critique, en tous cas, répondit Darcy mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Mais hélas, si peu intéressant." ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer, aigre.

Je me mordis la lèvre. _Courbettes et sourires polis_. La collaboration allait être compliquée. Les yeux de Darcy roulèrent dans leurs orbites avec agacement. Je souris.

"Bien, ah, le monde cruel du lycée, tenta Paul d'une voix hésitante, visiblement décontenancé.

\- Paul, je pense que nous avons fait le tour des aspects pratiques de la mission, et nous avons déjà discuté des aspects financiers ce matin." fit Darcy avec un sourire froid. "Si vous le souhaitez, je terminerai cet entretien avec mademoiselle Bennet avant de prendre mon taxi. Je la recevrai sur Bordeaux dans trois semaines, comme prévu."

 _Si vous le souhaitez_ , mon cul. Darcy était fort, pour faire passer les messages - déjà au lycée, il l'était. Paul comprit que la réunion était finie pour lui, et vu l'opinion qu'il avait de son plus gros client, je me doutais qu'il n'était pas mécontent de quitter cette salle. Il se leva, et lui serra la main.

"Ravi de vous avoir revu. N'hésitez pas à vous adresser à l'accueil pour commander le taxi."

Il quitta la pièce et referma la porte ; un long frisson glacé courut le long de mon échine. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, je détestai mon travail et me surpris à rêver d'être ailleurs - dans mon ancienne boîte, pourquoi pas.

"Lizzie." fit Darcy d'une voix plus douce que depuis le début de notre réunion.

Mon regard se planta dans le sien, alors que le trouble m'envahissait.

Il aurait été faux de dire qu'il n'avait pas changé en... Quoi, dix ans ? Presque onze, en fait.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient à peine plus longs, mais toujours aussi soigneusement... arrangés. Ça convenait mieux que de dire coiffés. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, il paraissait plus grand, et encore plus impressionnant qu'à l'époque. Ses épaules étaient carrées, ses doigts longs et impatients, son menton lisse et dur.

Seuls ses yeux n'avaient pas changé. Ce regard gris qui m'avait toujours décontenancée, quand bien même je le détestais.

"Monsieur Darcy." répliquai-je sur un ton de défi.

Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites.

"Je t'en prie, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer et laisser tomber les politesses d'usage. On a fréquenté la même cour d'école".

Ce qui me fit noter que depuis le début, nous nous exprimions non pas en anglais, mais en français. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, depuis cette cour d'école. Son accent était à peine perceptible ; depuis combien de temps vivait-il en France ?

"Tu ne devais pas reprendre l'entreprise de tes parents ? Ils sont dans l'automobile, non ? lançai-je du tac-au-tac.

\- C'est Charles qui l'a reprise. J'étais plus intéressé par la pharmaceutique."

Charles. Seigneur, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir entendu ce prénom depuis des siècles.

"Tu vois toujours Jane, à propos ?" questionna-t-il.

Je le sondai du regard.

Jane et Charles étaient amoureux, au lycée. Très amoureux. Ils se voyaient se fiancer dès la remise des diplômes. Ils n'avaient pas été acceptés dans les mêmes facs ; Charles avait déjà sa place attitrée à New York, Jane avait obtenu Washington. Ce n'était pas si loin, ils se voyaient réussir à passer quelques années à distance, puis se retrouver dès que possible et s'installer. Se marier, avoir 3 enfants blonds et un chien, la totale.

Rien ne s'était passé comme ça.

Au fil du temps, Jane recevait de moins en moins de messages. Leurs week-ends de retrouvailles s'espaçaient.

Un beau matin, Charles avait rompu. Au téléphone. Une semaine avant les un an de leur relation.

Salaud, hein ?

Depuis, Jane s'était extrêmement renfermée, et n'avait plus vraiment voulu entendre parler de relation amoureuse.

Le point positif, songeai-je avec cynisme, c'était qu'elle avait brillamment réussi ses études.

"Tu faisais déjà ça, au lycée." fit Darcy.

Je levai un sourcil.

"Mâchonner une mèche de cheveux quand tu réfléchis."

Je remis ladite mèche derrière mon oreille sur le champ. C'est vrai, que j'avais ce tic. Je prenais une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts, la faisais rouler, et la glissais entre mes lèvres. _Et alors ?_

Je sentis mes joues rosir.

"Jane va très bien. C'est poli de demander."

Je m'étais toujours interrogé sur le possible rôle que Darcy avait pu jouer dans la rupture entre Jane et Charles. Déjà au lycée, il désapprouvait cette relation. Mais je n'avais aucune preuve.

Il hocha la tête, et eut une sorte de sourire... Nostalgique.

"Tu as coupé tes cheveux."

Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu décontenancée par la question. Oui, bien sûr que j'avais les cheveux plus courts. Je les portais désormais en carré sage, aux épaules ; au lycée, ils m'arrivaient en cascade jusqu'aux fesses.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait ? Okay, beaucoup de temps était passé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, mais malgré tout, je ne parvenais pas à envisager qu'il ait pu changer du tout au tout. Et jamais, jamais ! Je n'aurais imaginé Fitzwilliam Darcy nostalgique. Ou alors, du bon vieux temps où les mecs comme lui étaient vus comme des gentlemen respectés et autoritaires, et les femmes des petites choses bonnes à élever des mômes et fermer leur bouche.

Mais peut-être étais-je un peu injuste. Peut-être mon humeur envers lui me faisait-elle penser n'importe quoi.

"Oui, je trouve que ça me va mieux. Lâchai-je.

\- Ça t'allait très bien, les cheveux longs.

\- Mais tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point c'est contraignant. Tu devrais essayer, tu as de la matière."

Il eut un rire bref et secoua la tête, puis changea de sujet.

"Tu ignorais que tu allais bosser pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Avec_ toi", rectifiai-je immédiatement. "Je bosse pour PsypharmaTox, on collabore."

Darcy sourit, amusé. Je n'aurais pas été assise que j'en serais tombée sur le cul ; je pense que jamais je ne l'avais vu amusé auparavant.

"Et non, je l'ignorais." me repris-je. "Je ne connais que le nom du responsable de votre plateforme neuro, Colin.

\- J'ai eu du mal à y croire quand j'ai vu ton nom dans le contrat que j'ai signé.

\- Donc l'un de nous deux était au courant.

\- Je t'avoue que jusqu'au dernier moment j'ai cru que peut-être, il s'agissait d'une homonyme. On trouve tes papiers scientifiques et des articles sur les différentes récompenses que tu as obtenu... pendant ta thèse, je suppose, mais pas de photo, sur les moteurs de recherche."

Il m'avait _cherchée_ ?

Bon, uniquement après avoir revu mon nom sur le contrat, pour savoir si c'était bien la Bennet qu'il avait connue, je devinais ; et honnêtement, j'aurais appris que je m'apprêtais à bosser avec Fitzwilliam Darcy, j'en aurais fait tout autant.

"Dois-je m'en excuser ? lançai-je en levant un sourcil.

\- Le suspense n'en fut que plus intense." répondit-il en haussant les épaules. "Cela fait longtemps, que tu es en France ?

\- Six ans. Et toi ?

\- Un peu plus... Mais j'y ai passé pas mal de temps. Ma mère et ma tante sont françaises d'origine.

\- Oh. La fameuse tante chez qui tu habitais, au lycée ?

\- Oui, Catherine de Bourgh. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a passé la direction de son entreprise. C'est sa fille qui devait la reprendre, mais... Elle a la santé trop fragile. Elle préfère rester aux États-Unis pour se faire soigner.

\- Plutôt que de venir vivre dans un pays proposant la gratuité des soins ? taquinai-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- Quel cynisme..." rétorqua Darcy. "Elle préfère rester vivre chez sa mère. Ce que, entre nous, je ne comprends pas.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis cynique ?

\- Tu ne connais pas ma tante." conclut-il.

Darcy referma d'un claquement sec le dossier que nous lui avions confié, et se leva en me tendant la main.

"Je suis ravi de collaborer avec toi, Elizabeth. A dans trois semaines."

Je saisis sa main, instantanément troublée par la chaleur de sa paume, dans laquelle la mienne semblait minuscule.

"A dans trois semaines... Fitzwilliam." ne pus-je m'empêcher de rétorquer.

Il serra ma main plus fort en roulant des yeux, et la lâcha. Une étrange sensation de froid m'envahit.

Il tourna les talons, et quitta la salle de réunion. Je restai interdite, finissant même par me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé cette réunion. Allais-je entendre la sonnerie de mon réveil me tirant du sommeil ?

Eh bien, non. Tout avait été réel. Et avec la force d'un cyclone, les souvenirs de ma toute première rencontre avec Darcy me submergèrent.

oOo

 _Flash-back_

 _Ce matin-là, au lycée, tout le monde était en effervescence. Et cela m'agaçait encore plus que d'ordinaire - c'était peu dire._

 _Ce matin-là, le lycée de Jamestown avait découvert que deux nouveaux lycéens venaient s'installer. Ici les élèves faisaient tout pour que cet établissement ressemble à n'importe quel établissement d'une grande ville : une division en groupes de lycéens bien définis, une équipe de foot américain vénérée, tous ces trucs débiles qui avaient été cent fois parodiés. Eh bien, ils avaient beau tenter, ça restait un lycée de province, et je peux vous assurer que deux nouveaux, ça se remarquait tout de suite et faisait jaser._

 _D'autant plus quand ces deux nouveaux étaient, avouons-le, beau gosses, et surtout, cela fit vite le tour de l'établissement, riches à ne plus savoir combien de zéros ils avaient sur leur compte bancaire... A même pas dix-huit ans._

 _Je soupirai en rejoignant mes amis. James et Jane étaient déjà arrivés ; Jane, d'ailleurs, avait un regard particulièrement rêveur qui se posait sur celui des deux qui était blond._

 _Je haussai un sourcil et me tournai vers James._

 _"Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est comme ça ?_

 _\- Depuis que je l'ai rejointe. Je pense l'amener à l'infirmerie._

 _\- Oh."_

 _Je me tournai vers les nouveaux, que je n'avais qu'entre-aperçus._

 _C'est vrai que le blond était vraiment très beau. Grand, les yeux bleus, le regard timide mais le sourire charmeur, il avait probablement un fan-club déjà conséquent._

 _Mais pour être parfaitement honnête, même si cela me mettait mal à l'aise de le penser - alors n'allez surtout pas imaginer que je l'aurais avoué ! -, c'était le brun que je trouvais plus... intéressant._

 _Plus grand que son frère, même si de très peu, il était légèrement plus carré des épaules. Enfin, je vous passe la description en détail, je me souviens vous avoir déjà parlé de ses yeux gris... Et c'est bien ce qui m'avait le plus... Émue._

 _Dit comme ça, vous vous dites que finalement je ne le détestais pas, ce Darcy, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Et bien, il y avait eu les tous premiers mots, insignifiants._

 _On s'était retrouvées, avec Jane, à avoir un premier cours en commun avec les deux nouveaux. Ce qui nous avait amenées à nous retrouver dans le couloir menant à la salle, à proximité de ces deux garçons encore alors assez renfermés._

 _Charles avait, pour la toute première fois, tenté un sourire à l'encontre de Jane._

 _Nous étions rentrées dans la salle de cours, Jane rouge comme une tomate._

 _"Elles sont mignonnes, tu ne trouves pas, Will ?" Avait demandé Charles très bas._

 _Son frère, Fitzwilliam de son nom entier - j'allais l'apprendre peu après - en avait été visiblement agacé._

 _"Charles... Même dans ce village enterré ? La blonde est pas mal, je te le concède. Mais franchement, j'ai pas l'impression qu'on va trouver ici des amis d'intérêt. On est chez des campagnards voués au mieux à reprendre l'exploitation fermière des parents les plus aisés." Avait-il sifflé, si bas qu'il devait penser ne pas avoir été entendu._

 _Bah c'était loupé, Fitzwilliam Connard Darcy. On n'était peut-être pas assez intéressantes pour Môôôsieur, mais on n'étais pas sourdes non plus._

 _Même ma douce Jane avait été choquée, et avait griffonné sur un bout de son cahier "Mais quel con !". Charles et son frère étaient rentrés juste après dans la salle de cours, et mon regard avait croisé celui du Darcy qui avait immédiatement obtenu la palme du parfait salaud. Je l'avais soutenu avec défi, et je crus voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris avoir parlé un peu trop fort._


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello à tous !**

Un petit peu tard dans le week-end voici le chapitre 3 ! Encore merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews, c'est très agréable... Et bonne lecture à tous !

 **Chapitre 3**

"Alors, il parait que tu connais déjà William Darcy ?" Me lança Charlotte à la pause café.

Cela faisait deux jours que la réunion avait eu lieu. Deux jours que je bossais sur la préparation de cette mission... Deux jours que j'avais du mal à être vraiment concentrée.

"Je vois que ça a fini par faire le tour.

\- Paul n'est pas très bavard en général, mais il a été surpris de voir que tu connaissais cet homme. Il a fini par en parler à Brigitte."

Brigitte, qui dirigeait le pôle Assurance Qualité. Ma foi, elle, était vraiment bavarde en revanche.

"Pourquoi est-il connu comme un vrai con ? demandai-je soudainement.

\- Il en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Paul. Sa société fait toujours appel à la nôtre pour les études indépendantes, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas. C'est une vraie plaie pour quiconque ayant eu à gérer un de ses dossiers. La discussion scientifique n'est pas au niveau qu'il attend, la procédure n'a pas été respectée à la virgule comme sur le papier, le taux d'hygrométrie dans les salles de test a été trop souvent en anomalie... Les tests statistiques ne sont pas ceux qu'il aurait choisi de faire... Une plaie.

\- Mais au final, s'il revient, c'est qu'on lui convient."

Charlotte haussa les épaules.

"On a très peu de concurrents proposant un aussi haut niveau de certification. Il est capable de rétorquer qu'il n'a pas le choix."

Je soupirai.

"Ça ne me surprend pas.

\- Tu le connais d'où ? me demanda-t-elle, piquée par la curiosité.

\- Du lycée. J'avais quelques cours en commun avec lui.

\- Vous étiez amis ?

\- Du tout. Je ne pouvais déjà pas le blairer. Ça ne va pas changer, j'ai bien l'impression.

\- Je pense. Tu y pars d'abord quinze jours, c'est ça ?"

Je soupirai. Oui, dans deux semaines et demi. J'appréhendais.

Et ce qui me tracassait le plus... C'était Jane.

Elle savait, dans les grandes lignes, que je traitais un gros dossier. Que j'allais partir sur Bordeaux quelques temps, et que je risquais d'y faire en outre quelques aller-retour pendant trois mois. Elle m'avait posé quelques questions suite à la réunion, mais je m'étais retranchée derrière le secret professionnel, et elle n'avait pas insisté.

Je ne lui avais pas dit que j'allais bosser avec Darcy. Will, pas Charles. Mais je savais que ce détail n'importait pas. Rien que d'entendre ce nom la replongerait dans la sorte de dépression qui l'avait suivie quelques années après sa rupture.

Jane avait _vraiment_ aimé Charles. Et peut-être que j'exagérais, peut-être que j'étais trop protectrice, mais je la sentais encore fragile.

Cependant, je devais le lui dire. Je n'avais pas le choix ; elle risquait de finir par le découvrir. Je n'étais pas douée pour mentir, ni même cacher des choses. Je finirais forcément par rentrer de Bordeaux, un jour, exténuée par la route et le travail, hors de moi à cause de Darcy. Je finirais forcément par cracher mon venin devant elle. Je n'osais même pas imaginer le choc que cela lui ferait de découvrir que je lui cachais avoir revu le frère de son ex.

Je soufflai. Ce soir, je lui dirais.

oOo

Elle le prit avec bien plus de calme que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Surprise, je la regardai rester impassible, droite sur sa chaise, le regard fixe.

 _"Au fait... Tu ne devineras jamais. Le patron de la société chez qui je vais aller bosser, à Bordeaux... C'est Will Darcy."_ lui avais-je dit d'un ton hésitant.

Cela faisait deux minutes, et elle n'avait toujours rien répondu.

"Oh." Lâcha-t-elle enfin. "Comment va-t-il ?"

J'hoquetai, surprise qu'elle ne se décompose pas. J'en avais fait tout un plat, mais finalement, elle n'était plus si fragile. Je me sentis soulagée.

"Euh... Bien. Il a changé... Un peu je crois... Je ne suis pas sûre.

\- Très bien. J'espère que vous vous entendrez mieux qu'au lycée."

Je roulai des yeux.

"On n'était pas si en conflit que ça.

\- Lui, peut-être. Toi, à partir du moment où il a sorti sa remarque débile en cours, tu n'as plus pu le voir en peinture.

\- Pour que tu t'en souviennes, c'est que ça avait été vraiment méchant ! Me défendis-je.

\- Je me souviens aussi qu'hormis ça il a toujours été correct.

\- Normal, on ne s'était plus jamais parlé."

 _Menteuse ! Tu n'as jamais oublié le bal de fin d'année, Lizzie._

Mais Jane n'avait jamais rien su de cette scène étrange qui s'était déroulée à quelques pas d'elle.

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Les rares fois où l'on mangeait tous les quatre, vous vous lanciez toujours dans des débats stériles. On aurait dit que vous faisiez tout pour ne jamais être d'accord.

\- Lui et moi ne sommes clairement pas faits pour nous entendre, tranchai-je.

\- Je ne sais pas. Charles disait que tu lui plaisais. Je l'ai toujours cru aussi." Fit-elle pensivement.

Je ne relevai même pas cette ineptie, ébahie que Jane prononce le prénom de Charles d'un ton égal, sans changer de couleur, sans que sa voix ne la lâche. Je m'étais vraiment fait du souci pour rien, au final.

La nuit m'apprit que si, malgré tout. Couchée dans la chambre attenante à la sienne, je l'entendis sangloter un moment, avant de m'endormir.

oOo

Fin de la journée, fin de la semaine. J'étais crevée, et cela se voyait sur moi.

 _Le manque de sommeil, actif à l'intérieur, et ça se voit à l'extérieur._

J'avais une tête épouvantable, des cernes qui descendaient jusqu'à mes pommettes, les cheveux en pétard malgré le chignon - certes, fait hâtivement -, et la lèvre inférieure défoncée par mes dents. Mais j'étais venue à bout de mes tâches du jour.

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge. 17h30. Je soufflai. On était vendredi, je pourrais partir un peu plus tôt que d'ordinaire ?

Mais quelque chose me titillait. Une envie à laquelle j'avais résisté jusque là. Mais j'avais envie de craquer.

Je craquai.

J'ouvris mon moteur de recherche préféré, et tapai nerveusement deux mots sur le clavier.

 _Fitwilliam Darcy._

Je cliquai sur Entrée. Un paquet de liens s'affichèrent. Je regardai d'abord le bandeau de Google images qui s'affichait ; pas de doute, il n'était pas anonyme sur le net.

J'ouvris le premier lien, un article de presse le concernant.

 _Fitwilliam Darcy, héritier du groupe Darcy automobile, reprend les rênes des laboratoires De Bourgh._

On y apprenait que sa tante lui laissait la direction de son entreprise, classées parmi les plus grosses Big pharma mondiales. _Rien que ça._

Je parcourus en diagonale l'article, qui datait de cinq ans plus tôt, et parlait principalement de l'inauguration de la succursale française basée à Bordeaux, avec la présence du préfet de région.

Je passai la demi-heure suivante à ouvrir plusieurs liens. L'un d'eux m'apprit qu'effectivement Charles Darcy avait repris la direction du groupe automobile, affaire dans laquelle William avait visiblement beaucoup de parts. Ceci le plaçait dans la liste des célibataires les plus riches et convoités du monde - _rien que ça, bis_ -. Je ne m'étais effectivement pas demandé une seule seconde si Darcy était marié ; visiblement non, et cela ne me choquait guère. Fallait pouvoir le supporter, même si sa fortune devait aider les plus motivées.

Par curiosité, je me demandai si Charles s'était marié, lui. Une rapide recherche sur son nom m'appris que non ; lui aussi faisait partie du listing des célibataires les plus intéressants. Quel listing abject, au passage. Et comme il n'était pas enviable d'être aussi célèbre : même si les Darcy n'étaient pas des stars à proprement parler, quelques pans de leur vie étaient rendus publics. Je n'avais consulté que des liens menant vers des sites de presse classique, mais j'imaginais que la presse féminine poubelle s'y intéressait aussi de temps en temps - heureusement, probablement moins souvent qu'elle ne s'intéressait aux chanteurs ou acteurs à la mode.

Je terminai par taper mon nom dans la barre de recherche, inquiète de savoir sur quels liens Darcy avait pu tomber.

Un renvoi à mon profil sur le réseau professionnel Linkedin, un article mentionnant la remise de mon prix de thèse voici deux ans - une photo avait d'ailleurs été prise, mais effectivement je n'apparaissais que de dos en train de me faire remettre le trophée. Un article menant à mon article scientifique le plus cité, et, en continuant à cherchant, uniquement des liens vers les bases de données d'articles scientifiques et de posters de congrès.

Je soupirai, soulagée. Internet pouvait être intrusif, mais j'avais su rester à peu près sous les radars.

J'éteignis mon ordinateur, et me levai en m'étirant.

 _Week-end. Et dans moins de deux semaines, bonjour Bordeaux._

oOo

 _Moins de deux semaines plus tard, justement._

Jane et moi étions attablés dans un bar où il faisait très chaud, et la musique assourdissante couvrait notre voix, nous obligeant à crier pour nous faire entendre. C'était George qui avait tenu à nous emmener là, avant mon départ de deux semaines à Bordeaux.

Le George que nous avions rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, et que nous voyions de temps en temps. Il continuait à flirter avec Jane, avec moi, avec nous deux simultanément ; je sentais bien que Jane n'y était pas indifférente, mais elle restait assez distante. J'en faisais tout autant ; s'il intéressait Jane, en ce qui me concernait je me retirais volontiers du jeu. J'appréciais sa compagnie, ses discussions peu profondes qui me vidaient l'esprit après des semaines de travail chargées, mais il ne m'attirait pas plus que ça. Et je devais bien avouer que si Jane pouvait se sortir ses échecs sentimentaux de la tête et avoir de nouveaux des relations, je serais soulagée. Elle vivait en vraie nonne, c'en était déprimant, même pour moi qui n'alignait pas forcément les prétendants mais aimais avoir une relation de temps à autre.

"Et donc, tu pars quinze jours, c'est ça ?" me hurla George dans l'oreille.

Je me tournai vers lui.

"Oui, je vais réaliser une mission dans l'entreprise De Bourgh."

Incertaine d'avoir bien vu, j'eus l'impression qu'il se figeait. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens.

"Tu vas travailler pour William Darcy ? me demanda-t-il.

\- _Avec_ William Darcy." Rectifiai-je, agacée. "Pas directement avec lui, mais un de ses employés. Pourquoi, tu le connais ?"

Un silence flotta - enfin, tout est relatif, dans le brouhaha qui régnait dans ce bar bondé -, et je fronçai les sourcils.

"Non." fit finalement George. "Mais, il est très connu."

Il sourit, et leva son verre - double whisky, qui s'entrechoqua avec nos cocktails respectifs.

"Au travail ! Tu nous donneras des nouvelles."

Jane porta la conversation sur un autre sujet ; je savais que mon absence à venir lui pesait un peu. Elle allait se retrouver seule dans cet appartement que nous avions pris l'habitude de partager, et penserait en outre probablement assez régulièrement à la famille Darcy.

Pour ma part, je me demandais si je reverrais vraiment Darcy en arrivant, le lendemain, à Bordeaux. Je prenais l'avion très tôt dans le matin, puis un taxi était commandé pour m'emmener jusqu'au site. Darcy avait dit qu'il se chargerait de mon accueil, mais selon Paul, c'était peut-être une manière de parler. J'interagirais principalement avec le dénommé Colin du pôle neuro, il y avait fort à parier que c'était lui qui me guiderait. De plus, le groupe De Bourgh comprenait plusieurs succursales françaises, et je supposais que le big boss naviguait probablement régulièrement entre chacune.

oOo

 _Laboratoire De Bourgh, succursale de Bordeaux_

Le taxi me déposa, à 14 h pétantes, devant l'immense bâtiment dans lequel j'allais passer les prochaines semaines. J'étais d'abord passée par l'hôtel afin de récupérer ma clé et déposer ma valise, mais n'avais pas eu le temps de m'y attarder.

La façade blanche s'élevait, vaguement austère, sur un parc arboré qui j'imagine était censé apporter un côté nature pour casser la froideur du béton. D'immenses fenêtre s'alignaient à chaque étage, renvoyant la lumière du soleil qui brillait encore bien que l'automne soit avancé. Il faisait doux, d'ailleurs ; j'avais plutôt de la chance d'avoir été envoyée en mission dans le Sud à cette période. Bien qu'on m'ait prévenue que Bordeaux était loin d'être la ville du Sud-Ouest la moins pluvieuse.

Je m'approchai du hall, et sonnai ; un badge était nécessaire pour passer la baie vitrée. Une secrétaire engoncée dans un tailleur pantalon blanc et chignon strict vint m'ouvrir.

"Mademoiselle Bennet ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête. Au moins, mon arrivée n'avait pas été zappée.

"Entrez, je vous prie. Je suis Caroline Bingley ; je suis la secrétaire de direction." fit-elle d'un ton pincé.

Ses cheveux plaqués et laqués lui tiraient les traits du visage ; à la couleur de sa peau, je la soupçonnai immédiatement de préférer les UV des cabinets d'esthétique à ceux du soleil. Dommage, quand on habitait dans ce coin. Ses yeux bleus étaient plus froids que beaux, et ses traits auraient pu avoir un certain charme si tout son visage n'avait pas exprimé autant de sévérité et de...

Snobisme ?

Cette femme ne serait probablement pas une future copine.

Je la suivis à l'intérieur, impressionnée par la taille du hall d'accueil.

"A mi-temps, seulement." Précisa une voix qui nous fit toutes deux sursauter.

Fitzwilliam Darcy, qui passait une porte et se dirigeait vers nous, accompagné d'un homme plus petit.

En même temps, il était tellement imposant, que tout le monde devait paraître petit et insignifiant à ses côtés.

"Caroline est pour les 50% restant la personne chargée de l'accueil. Avez-vous préparé le badge de Mademoiselle Bennet ?" ajouta-t-il à son adresse.

Ladite Caroline prit un air pincé et fit le tour du bureau d'accueil, sur lequel reposaient entre autres un moniteur retransmettant des images de vidéosurveillance et un ordinateur. Elle griffonna quelque chose sur un cahier, et me le tendit avec un stylo.

"Nous vous avons préparé un badge visiteur, puisque vous restez deux semaines. Signez ici, s'il vous plait."

Je m'exécutai, et elle me tendit un badge à clipser sur mes vêtements. J'avais fait l'effort de mettre une veste pour l'occasion, mais je n'avais pas la petite poche bien pratique sur la poitrine pour ce genre d'usage... Tant pis, je l'accrochai à la ceinture de ma jupe noire.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Darcy." fis-je en me retournant vers le concerné, la main tendue.

Il la serra brièvement, se fendant d'un sourire froid.

"Mademoiselle Bennet. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Colin Legrand, notre responsable du pôle Neuro."

Je serrai la main de cet homme, certes plus petit et au charme plus fade comparé à son patron, mais qui me parut d'emblée sympathique - cela étant dit, depuis le temps que j'échangeais avec lui sur le projet, il l'avait toujours été.

"Nous allons vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau qui vous a été préparé, puis nous ferons un tour des parties qui vous concernent, si cela vous convient. Ensuite, nous nous retrouverons en salle de réunion pour discuter du planning définitif ; nous avons eu quelques retards dans la préparation de la salle.

\- Très bien, je vous suis, répondis-je sobrement.

\- Vous avez pu déjeuner ?

\- Oui, dans l'avion."

Il me fixa d'un air circonspect.

"Nous avons des distributeurs, en cas de besoin."

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel, alors que nous commencions à nous diriger dans un dédale de couloirs. Ce mec devait probablement passer son temps dans les avions, en première classe j'imagine - je ne l'imaginais pas une seconde coincé dans la classe éco -, et critiquant à qui mieux mieux tout ce qui concernait le service. Notamment la bouffe.

Okay, il n'avait pas tort, c'était pas très bon.

Je fus rassurée de constater que passé le sol carrelé de l'entrée, tout était revêtu de lino ; j'avais opté pour les talons, d'apparence bien plus professionnelle que mes baskets habituelles, mais j'étais toujours gênée d'entendre le boucan que je pouvais faire en marchant avec.

Heureusement que j'avais le sens de l'orientation, parce que tous les couloirs, toutes les portes se ressemblaient dans ce labo. Tourner à droite, premier escalier à gauche, premier étage, à droite, encore à droite au bout de trois portes, à gauche... Bureau N37. Noté.

"Nous vous avons installé dans mon bureau", fit Colin. "Ce sera plus pratique pour faire avancer les choses et traiter les premières données."

Il me désigna un coin avec table, fauteuil et quelques stylos dans un portoir.

"Vous avez un câble Ethernet pour vous relier au réseau. On évite de passer par le wifi ; si vous avez besoin d'un ordinateur...

\- Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, merci." répondis-je en posant ma sacoche sur le bureau.

Je me débarrassai également de ma veste ; il faisait chaud, dans ce bâtiment. Je me retournai vers Colin et Darcy. Le premier s'était empourpré, et le deuxième semblait agacé ; un instant, j'eus peur que mon chemisier soit déboutonné, mais un rapide coup d'œil me réconforta.

 _C'est quoi, leur problème, à eux ?_

"Prochaine étape, tour des locaux de Neuro, donc ?" demandai-je de ma voix la plus polie possible.

Darcy tendit le bras vers la porte, m'invitant à passer devant.

"Nous sommes ici dans la partie administrative. Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous empêcher de rencontrer les quelques autres personnes travaillant dans ce pôle, mais vous aurez l'occasion de faire un tour des bureaux plus tard, afin d'évaluer les besoins de formation de chacun."

Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs, jusqu'à nous arrêter devant une double porte battante.

"Le matériel sera à installer en zone technique ; l'accès se fait par badge. Votre badge vous permettra d'ouvrir cette porte, qui ne débouche que sur le pôle Neuro, mais ne vous confère pas l'accès aux autres pôles.

\- Et bien, si une porte ne s'ouvre pas, je saurai que je me suis perdue." Rétorquai-je presque trop sèchement.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ses autres pôles ? Je ne suis pas là pour faire de l'espionnage industriel._

"Vous avez pensé à mettre des panneaux de direction ? Vos longs couloirs blancs en seraient égayés." Ajoutai-je avec mon sourire le plus candide.

Colin gloussa, Darcy resta impassible.

"Je vous remercie pour la suggestion. Vous essayez votre badge, qu'on vérifie que vous ne vous retrouverez pas bloquée ?".

Je le décrochai de ma jupe et le posai contre le boîtier, dont la veilleuse passe de rouge à vert avec un bip. Magique.

Darcy ouvrit la porte et la tint galamment, alors que je rentrais dans un sas.

"Dans l'autre sens, il n'y a pas à badger. Sécurité oblige en cas d'incendie. Les surchausses sont là, les blouses jetables ici. Vous trouverez les gants et autres équipements de protection dans ces tiroirs, mais vous n'aurez besoin d'aller que dans des salles nouvellement aménagées. La blouse et les surchausses suffiront."

Je m'équipai en conséquence et passai la zone de transition, alors qu'eux-mêmes passaient une blouse blanche et des sabots de laboratoire. J'eus un sourire en regardant Darcy passer autre chose que ses chaussures luisantes d'homme d'affaires. Il perdait un peu de sa superbe.

Son regard croisa le mien, et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas en rire ; je me détournai, et me dirigeai vers l'autre porte menant à la zone technique.

"Nous installerons le matos dans la salle N113." fit Colin.

Après avoir traversé un long couloir, il poussa une porte ainsi nommée.

"Le retard dont nous vous avons parlé plus tôt, est dû au fait que les paillasses n'ont pas été positionnées comme nous le souhaitions."

 _Eh ben, vu la réputation que Darcy se traîne, le gars en charge des paillasses a dû avoir chaud aux oreilles._

Un meuble destiné à accueillir un ordinateur trônait au centre d'une pièce en longueur, où de longues paillasses longeaient trois des murs.

"Nous souhaitions pouvoir intégrer ce meuble, qui recevra l'ordinateur, de ce côté ; notre responsable des installations doit faire venir un menuisier qui se chargera de découper une partie de cette paillasse.

\- Très bien. Où se situent les prises ?

\- Nous en avons deux juste en dessous de la paillasse, ici. Les autres sont réparties dans la pièce."

Mmh. Pas la configuration la plus pratique.

"Est-il possible de faire venir un électricien pour tirer de nouveaux câbles et en rajouter à ce niveau ?" demandai-je. "Le système complet comprend pas mal de branchements, vous vous en doutez. Il est toujours conseillé d'éviter les multiprises, mais bien sûr, cela conviendra si besoin.

\- Nous en profiterons pour en faire venir un", acquiesça Darcy, reprenant la parole pour la première fois depuis notre passage en technique.

Je m'accroupis pour regarder les prises, et me relevai.

"Deux prises supplémentaires à ce niveau seraient l'option la plus efficace. Après, c'est vous qui voyez, tout est utilisable en l'état.

\- Nous nous plierons à vos recommandations." répliqua Darcy sur un ton que j'assimilai à de la raillerie.

Très professionnelle, je ne le regardai même pas.

"Niveau interférences, comment est cette pièce ? Demandai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas une cage de Faraday, mais les bruits électroniques sont atténués de manière satisfaisante, répondit Colin.

\- Bien. Nous tenterons une acquisition de signaux de toutes manières, avant que je ne reparte."

Je jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, et me retournai vers les deux hommes.

"J'ai vu ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Direction la salle de réunion, donc."

Nous repartîmes dans l'autre sens, et je me débarrassai de mes équipements.

Les heures suivantes furent occupées à la présentation, encore une fois, de l'installation à effectuer, et à la discussion du planning à tenir. Les travaux non prévus repoussaient un peu l'installation du matériel, mais je pouvais remplacer les premiers jours par un début de formation pour les techniciens impliqués. _Vous n'aurez pas à me supporter plus longtemps que prévu_ , lançai-je dans un sourire. Ils ne réagirent pas ; l'ambiance était bien plus tendue dans ce labo que dans le mien.

Il était près de 18 heures quand nous quittâmes la salle de réunion ; Darcy annonça qu'il allait à son bureau, et Colin me raccompagna au sien - au nôtre, temporairement.

"Je vous avoue que j'étais surpris que Monsieur Darcy nous accompagne toute l'après-midi", me confia-t-il sur le retour. "C'est assez inhabituel ; probablement dû au prix de l'investissement."

Il était vrai que l'investissement en question comptait six zéros au total.

"Nous allons pas mal nous voir les prochaines semaines ; on pourrait se tutoyer ?" proposai-je.

Colin s'empourpra encore ; il avait la rougeur facile. Il hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr... Elizabeth.

\- Lizzie."

Nous arrivâmes dans le bureau ; Colin s'installa le temps d'éteindre son ordinateur.

"Je m'en vais pour aujourd'hui ; vous... Tu es logée à l'hôtel Ibis, c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait. Pour ce soir je pense prendre un taxi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'après je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller avec les transports.

\- Cela aurait été plus pratique avec un véhicule de location, notre labo est assez excentré comme tu l'as remarqué. Le bus passe une fois toutes les deux heures.

-Ce n'était pas prévu dans le budget", ris-je.

Il baissa les yeux sur son bureau, et farfouilla dans un tiroir pour en sortir une carte de visite, au dos de laquelle il griffonna un numéro.

"Si besoin, n'hésite pas. C'est mon portable personnel." Fit-il en me la tendant.

"Merci, Colin."

Je soupirai en la rangeant dans mon sac ; je n'en avais pas très envie, mais la politesse exigeait que je passe dire au revoir au patron qui venait de lâcher un beau chèque en échange de mes services.

"Tu veux bien m'indiquer le bureau de ton patron, par contre ?

-Oh, oui. Suis-moi."

Je m'exécutai, repassant par l'accueil ; nous traversâmes de nouveaux couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une autre porte, et ne me salue silencieusement avant de tourner les talons. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très à l'aise en présence de son big boss... Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

Je frappai deux coups.

"Entrez."

Je poussai la porte, et arrivai dans un immense bureau très lumineux, et ordonné à l'extrême. Trois bibliothèques remplies de dossiers et de revues et des meubles fermés à clé remplissaient l'espace, déjà bien occupé par un très grand bureau en bois sombre.

"Je voulais vous prévenir que je m'en vais.

\- Tu as appelé un taxi ? Caroline est déjà partie à cette heure.

\- Je vais le faire." fis-je, décontenancée par le retour du tutoiement.

Il planta son regard dans le mien.

"Ne soyons pas ridicules. Relation professionnelle ou pas, on s'est toujours tutoyés. On ne va pas changer maintenant.

\- Non, c'est vrai."

Il avait raison, je devais bien le reconnaître. J'avais beau ne pas le porter dans mon cœur, je me sentais limite schizophrène à le vouvoyer uniquement parce qu'on se retrouvait sur un lieu de travail.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre et se leva.

"Je t'invite au restaurant. Je te raccompagnerai, ensuite."

J'avais très bien saisi qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, mais je me rebiffai.

"C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je me débrouillerai."

Il soupira.

"Oh, Lizzie, je serais un bien mauvais _collaborateur_ si je ne te le proposais pas." Fit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Il se souvenait visiblement de notre dernière entrevue.

"C'est la société qui invite." Rectifia-t-il.

 _Oui, donc toi_ , pensai-je en roulant des yeux. Cet homme était incroyable ; peu importait combien ça me coûtait de passer la soirée avec lui, je ne me voyais pas lui opposer un deuxième refus.

"A ta guise. Mais s'il s'agit de continuer à parler installation, sache qu'un fast-food suffira.

\- Tu as déjà fait quelques repas d'affaires, non ?"

Je hochai la tête. Où voulait-il en venir ?

"On ne parle jamais beaucoup travail, à ces occasions, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Il n'avait pas tort. Les déjeuners ou dîners d'affaires, qui ponctuaient de longues journées de visites ou réunions avec les clients, étaient souvent l'occasion d'échanger sur la météo, des banalités concernant les actualités, et parfois des débats plus enflammés sur la politique. _Tellement excitant_. Mon cœur rata un battement à l'idée de devoir en faire autant avec Darcy. Ça allait être long. Je mourais déjà d'envie d'être enfin à mon hôtel. Oh, pitié, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait proposé ? _J'aurais dû partir sans le saluer_.

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture, évidemment de luxe, quoique restant raisonnable. Une Lexus toute en longueur, noire. _Peut-être que la Porsche est au garage ?_

Il s'approcha du côté passager, et m'ouvrit la porte. Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

"Il y a encore des gens qui font ça ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

\- La galanterie n'est pas morte, Elizabeth. Et puis, nous sommes en France."

Argh, ce qu'il m'agaçait à employer mon prénom.

"Lizzie, sifflai-je en m'installant.

\- J'aime bien ton prénom, moi." répondit-il en contournant sa voiture.

Il s'installa et ferma sa portière.

"Je comprends, j'aime bien Fitzwilliam." Lâchai-je d'un ton railleur.

Il me fusilla du regard.

"C'est petit, ça. Faute à mes parents. Dans ma famille, le prénom du père se transmet au premier garçon de chaque génération.

\- Charles est ton jumeau, non ? M'étonnai-je.

\- Je suis l'aîné de trois minutes. Pas de chance." fit-il en démarrant.

Je lui adressai un sourire compatissant.

"Allez, tu sais, Charles, ce n'est pas tellement plus joli. Tu as l'avantage d'avoir un surnom qui sonne bien."

Je jurerais l'avoir vu rougir. Moi-même, je n'en revenais pas.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Halloween, et vous souhaite bonne lecture ! Merci pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires !

 **Chapitre 4  
**

Darcy se gara dans un immense parking couvert et coupa son moteur.

"Indien, ça te va ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant sa portière.

\- Je suis allergique aux épices." répliquai-je du tac au tac.

Il me jeta un regard surpris, puis embêté ; je ris en sortant de la voiture.

"Je plaisante, _William_. Ça me va."

Il me suivit non sans m'avoir lancé un regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

 _Et quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je déteste cet homme que je dois me montrer désagréable_. Autant tout faire pour passer une soirée la moins pourrie possible.

"J'en aurais été surpris. Je ne t'imagine pas autrement que mangeant épicé."

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi il faisait référence ; mais il s'engouffra dans la rue sans un mot de plus.

Je manquai pousser un soupir d'agacement en apprenant qu'en fait, le restaurant était déjà réservé. Cet homme ne doutait de rien.

Le restaurant était finement décoré, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu craindre ; à l'inverse de certains qui multipliaient les références au pays représenté, à grands renforts de voiles rouges, de lustres kitsch et de statues toc, ici tout sentait le raffinement. La musique était très basse et douce, et les couverts brillaient sur les nappes blanches tendues sur des tables très convenablement espacées pour garantir une certaine intimité.

La personne qui nous installa me tint la chaise ; au moins, cela évitait à Darcy de devoir s'y coller.

Sitôt les menus distribués, je m'excusai auprès de lui.

"Si tu me le permets, je vais me mettre un peu plus à l'aise..."

Il acquiesça, l'air curieux, et je me levai pour me diriger vers les toilettes. Luxueuses, au passage. Dans le cabinet, je m'empressai de me débarrasser de mes escarpins et de mes collants, qui me collaient à la peau dans la moiteur ambiante. _Je comprends l'origine du mot "collant"_. Je ne savais pas si la température avait grimpé dans la journée, mais le taux d'humidité, certainement. Cela sentait l'orage à plein nez.

Je sortis ma paire de ballerines de mon sac - toujours avoir une paire de ballerines au cas où, quand on partait avec des escarpins. J'avais bien fait, car je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de me retrouver à prolonger la journée par un restaurant, et j'étais soulagée de me débarrasser des talons. Je les fourrai en vrac dans mon sac avec mes collants ; conseil numéro 2, avoir toujours un sac assez grand avec soi.

Je ressortis soulagée, ma veste sous le bras, et me dirigeai vers la table. Me voyant revenir, Darcy se leva et me tira la chaise - ah, pas de serveur, cette fois.

"Merci, fis-je en m'asseyant.

\- Tu as perdu quelques centimètres, remarqua-t-il, surpris.

\- Dîner professionnel ou pas, j'aime autant être un peu plus à l'aise pour déjeuner. Tu devrais essayer."

Il desserra sa cravate, se débarrassa de sa veste et se rassit.

"Eh bien, voilà. _Conforme à vos recommandations"_ , railla-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Sérieusement ? C'est ça être à l'aise pour toi ?"

Il me lança un regard surpris.

"Tu ne sors jamais sans cravate ? La chemise toujours boutonnée des poignets au dernier bouton du cou ?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel, desserra encore un peu sa cravate - _ouh là attention, ça va finir par faire négligé !_ \- et déboutonna ses poignets pour remonter ses manches sur ses avants-bras.

"Ça te convient mieux ?

\- Oh, tu peux rester comme tu es, cela ne me gêne pas."

Un amuse-bouche arriva, nous coupant dans la discussion ; le serveur prit nos commandes, puis un silence gêné s'installa à son départ. Je me tortillai sur ma chaise ; _comment relancer une conversation avec quelqu'un avec qui on n'a pas vraiment envie d'être ?_ Un livre sur le sujet pourrait être utile.

"Simple curiosité", fis-je pour briser le silence, "tu possèdes un tee-shirt ?

\- Je dois avoir un ou deux polos... Pour faire du sport." Rétorqua-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Devant mon air abasourdi, il sourit.

"Je plaisante... _Lizzie_."

Alors ça, si je m'y étais attendue. Darcy était un vrai pitre, en fait.

"Tu as donc posé tes valises en France ? Reprit-il, curieux.

\- Je pensais repartir après ma thèse... Mais finalement..."

Je haussai les épaules.

"Finalement ? Relança-t-il.

\- Eh bien, finalement, je n'ai pas eu de mal à trouver un premier emploi en France, puis un deuxième. Finalement, Trump a été élu. Finalement, ce pays est sympa. Donc voilà... On ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait, mais je suis bien, ici."

Et Jane aussi. Alors je ne m'y sentais pas seule.

"Et toi ? demandai-je en retour.

\- Plutôt pareil, quoique pour l'emploi, il était de toutes façons tout trouvé. Mais je dois t'avouer que cela me fait plaisir de retrouver quelqu'un du pays. Hormis Charles, évidemment."

Je haussai un sourcil.

"Ton mal du pays devait être bien grand pour que ça te fasse plaisir, même si c'est moi."

Je le vis s'agacer en face de moi.

"C'est une obsession, chez toi ! Tu penses _vraiment_ que je te hais ? Tu dois être particulièrement rancunière, ce n'est pas possible !"

 _Touché_. Ne sachant que répondre, parce que je devais bien admettre qu'il avait raison - d'un, j'étais la seule à faire ce genre de réflexions presque agressives quand lui se montrait courtois, et de deux, oui, je pourrais remporter une médaille dans un concours de rancune -, je m'excusai simplement.

Darcy poussa un soupir.

"Cela doit être dur pour ta famille, non ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Que je sois rancunière ?

\- Aussi, oui." Soupira-t-il, secouant la tête. "Mais surtout, que tu sois loin !"

Je répondis par un geste évasif de la main.

"Oh, tu sais, chez moi, c'est pas si simple. J'ai deux sœurs écervelées qui ne voient que l'avantage d'avoir un pied-à-terre pour venir faire du tourisme à Paris, un père qui vit sa vie pareil que l'on soit toutes là ou pas, et une mère qui ne fait quoiqu'il arrive que se plaindre. Elle se plaint d'ailleurs moins du fait que je sois à des milliers de kilomètres, que du fait que je n'aie pas arrêté mes études à 18 ans pour me marier, et qu'à mon âge avancé je n'aie pas encore quatre enfants."

Darcy sourit, amusé. Dans ses yeux, je vis passer une étincelle qui me fit rire.

"Tu essaies de m'imaginer avec quatre enfants de, disons, 2 à 10 ans, gueulant sur un mari quelconque à qui je reprocherais de m'avoir privée de la chance d'avoir une meilleure situation, ceci tout en fumant pour compensant la dure réalité de mon quotidien ? Plaisantai-je.

\- Ça ne te ressemblerait pas."

Il désigna ma main gauche.

"Donc, ni mariée ni fiancée ?

\- Nope. Et toi ?

\- Non plus. Je suis trop exigeant, me dit-on.

\- Personne ne trouve grâce à tes yeux ?"

Il me fixa directement dans le blanc des yeux, me mettant mal à l'aise.

"Ce n'est pas ça. C'est plutôt... Que je sais ce que je veux. Personne d'autre ne me convient.

\- Un liste de critères à cocher ?" Raillai-je. "Genre, elle doit mesurer au moins 1m75, savoir monter à cheval et connaître le nom de tous les clubs de golf, parler trois langues dont le mandarin, connaître la différence entre un pull et un chandail, et faire parfaitement la cuisine sans se salir les ongles ?

\- Aucune importance pour la cuisine ; j'ai assez d'argent pour aller au restaurant tous les jours pendant au moins cent ans." Répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je secouai la tête, désabusée. _Ah, les riches._

"Tu devrais essayer les sites de rencontre. Il y en a pour les célibataires exigeants, le taquinai-je.

\- Quoi ? Non !" Refusa-t-il. "Tu en utilises, toi ?"

Son regard choqué me fit rire d'autant plus.

"Pas mon genre ; je fonctionne trop à la première impression et j'ai besoin de voir les gens, pour ça. Je sais qu'il y en a pour qui ça marche, ces trucs, mais je me demande bien de quoi ils peuvent parler avant de se rencontrer." Ajoutai-je en faisant la moue.

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

Les premiers plats arrivèrent, et je commençai à jouer avec ma fourchette, pensive. Cette soirée était étrange. Retrouver Darcy était plutôt étrange. Dîner avec lui était encore un peu plus étrange. Parler de choses personnelles avec lui était très étrange. Commencer à l'apprécier, était _extrêmement_ étrange.

"Comment va Charles ?" fis-je soudain d'une voix froide, brisant le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

Darcy se redressa, et me lança un bref regard avant de replonger vers son assiette.

"Plutôt bien..."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Il vit en France, lui aussi. Il dirige l'entreprise familiale depuis Paris."

Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine. Je priai intérieurement pour que, aussi grande que soit cette ville, Jane ne tombe jamais sur lui. Cela lui ferait un électrochoc.

"Très bien, répliquai-je d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je sais qu'il n'a pas été correct avec Jane." Soupira Darcy. "Écoute, Lizzie..."

Sa voix mourut sur la fin, et je plantai mon regard dans le sien, attendant la suite avec détermination.

Était-il sur le point de m'avouer qu'il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé, d'une certaine manière ?

Vu qu'il ne reprenait pas, je me jetai à l'eau.

"Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as poussé à rompre ?" demandai-je fermement, le visage fermé.

 _Très bien ma fille. Prépare-toi à une nouvelle bonne raison de le haïr._

Mais son air stupéfait me stoppa net.

"Non !" Se défendit-il immédiatement. "Quelle idée ! Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?

\- Tu as cherché à le faire devant Jane quand on était encore lycéens, m'agaçai-je.

\- Oh, Seigneur ! C'est ça, que tu me reproches ? C'était une bêtise d'adolescent. Charles bossait moins pour passer plus de temps avec Jane, et je savais que s'il loupait son diplôme ce serait un peu compliqué pour ses plans de fac... J'étais jeune et un peu trop protecteur, d'accord ?" Se défendit-il vivement, énervé.

Son regard était ancré au mien, et je savais qu'il ne me mentait pas.

"Lizzie, je me doute que Jane a beaucoup souffert. J'en suis sincèrement désolé. Charles m'a parlé de cette rupture qu'il envisageait avant de le faire, et tout ce que tu peux me reprocher si tu le souhaites, c'est de ne pas avoir cherché à l'en empêcher. Mais pour autant que je trouvais sa façon de faire incorrecte, j'avais juré de ne plus essayer de contrôler sa vie personnelle." Termina-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Raide sur sa chaise, il semblait nerveux ; ses doigts tapaient sèchement sur la nappe, et, sans trop comprendre mon geste, je posai ma main dessus pour le calmer.

Il se figea.

Sa main tressaillit, et j'eus l'étrange sensation que la mienne se mettait à fourmiller.

Un ange passa, et je retirai ma main.

"Excuse-moi d'avoir posé la question. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir répondu. C'était important... pour moi." Avouai-je.

Il sembla se radoucir.

"Tu agis avec Jane comme moi avec Charles, j'ai l'impression.

\- On a le même âge. On a grandi ensemble, tout fait ensemble... Oui, elle est comme ma sœur.

\- Je comprends. Mais tu sais... Ce n'est pas à nous de gérer leurs affaires. Ça les regarde."

 _Nous_ ? Mollo, on n'en était pas à se mettre dans le même panier ! Mais, consciente que jusque-là je n'avais fait qu'envenimer la situation entre nous, je décidai de ne pas relever. Et puis, au fond... N'avait-il pas raison ?

"Elizabeth..." Commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Je le regardai à peine, mal à l'aise. Il soupira, haussa les épaules.

"Tu sais, en fait, je ne pense pas posséder ne serait-ce qu'un tee-shirt."

oOo

Les deux semaines sur site passèrent à une vitesse folle. Je rencontrai tous les intervenants sur le système à installer le deuxième jour, et, le temps que la salle soit préparée, je formai chacun sur les aspects généraux et la prise en main du logiciel.

La plupart des gens me parurent sympathiques, et au final, je passai très peu de soirées seule à mon hôtel. La palme de la personne la plus antipathique revenait à Caroline Bingley, qui m'avait prise en grippe sans aucune raison. Enfin, je sais que je ne suis pas une fille adorable dans la vie privée - demandez à Darcy -, mais avec elle j'avais tout fait pour me montrer aimable et professionnelle.

J'avais même eu droit à une pique sur le restaurant partagé au nom de la société ; mais alors là, pour autant que cela m'agaçait, elle pouvait bien aller se plaindre chez son patron si ça lui posait souci.

Quant à la palme de la personne la plus sympathique... Elle revint à Anna Darcy.

Oui, vous avez bien lu.

Anna Darcy, petite sœur de William et Charles Darcy. J'avais complètement oublié qu'un jour, Jane m'avait raconté que Charles lui avait parlé de cette jeune sœur, de deux ans leur cadette, et qui avait suivi ses parents dans leurs déplacements quand eux venaient terminer leur lycée à Jamestown.

Eh bien, cette jeune femme était adorable, et je m'entendis avec elle dès le premier jour. A peu près de la même taille que moi, blonde et le visage doux aux pommettes relevées, elle avait de magnifiques fossettes qui se creusaient à chaque sourire.

 _"Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Lizzie. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi."_ M'avait-elle dit la première fois, me tutoyant d'emblée.

Je ne lui avais pas demandé pourquoi, ni si c'était en bien ou en mal (cela dépendait bien sûr de si elle avait entendu parler de moi par Charles ou par William) ; j'avais juste été surprise.

Je ne recroisai pas énormément Anna, qui travaillait comme directrice du pôle financier - déjà. Mais bien que jeune elle était brillante, et je pense que personne n'aurait eu l'audace de remettre en doute ses compétences.

Je croisai très rarement Darcy, qui se montra tout à fait poli et professionnel à chaque fois. Notre soirée au restaurant s'était terminée sur une note paisible ; j'en avais même décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Colin, bien que fort sympathique, se révéla un peu trop collant ; dès le deuxième jour, il se proposa pour m'amener et me raccompagner de l'hôtel au travail tous les jours, puisqu'il se trouvait sur son trajet. Si j'en avais été contente au début, cela devint vite étouffant. Si bien que ce vendredi matin, dernier jour sur place, j'étais bien contente d'avoir fait mon dernier trajet avec lui - j'allais directement à l'aéroport après le travail. En entrant dans le hall, je croisai le regard de Darcy, en grande discussion avec Caroline.

Celle-ci prit un ton pincé.

"Ah, mademoiselle Bennet, vous penserez à me rendre votre badge, avant de partir.

\- Oh, je ne peux pas le garder en souvenir ?" Raillai-je.

Colin s'esclaffa, s'attirant un regard noir de son patron.

"Je prends l'avion à 17h. Je serai partie à 14h, après vous avoir remis mon badge. Fis-je à l'attention de la secrétaire.

\- Tu auras besoin d'aide pour tes affaires ?" Demanda Darcy, désignant ma valise que Colin avait gentiment proposé de porter.

Caroline se renferma d'autant plus en entendant le tutoiement. De toutes façons, il était de notoriété publique dans tout le bâtiment qu'elle apprécierait grandement de jouer la secrétaire coquine auprès du grand patron, mais également qu'elle se faisait régulièrement envoyer paître. Pauvre fille. Elle avait bien du courage de s'accrocher, il fallait au moins lui reconnaître ça.

Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, si j'avais connu Darcy adolescent. Au passage, elle aurait été plus aimable, on aurait pu copiner et partager des dossiers sur lui.

Ce qui m'amena à me demander quels dossiers je pouvais avoir sur Darcy...

Eh bien, aucun, à la réflexion. Si ce n'est qu'il passait déjà pour un mec aussi cassant qu'arrogant au lycée - mais malgré ça, il avait sa cour de prétendantes. N'oubliez pas qu'il était riche, et en plus de ça, il faisait partie de ces enfoirés que l'adolescence avait totalement épargnés : l'acné lui était inconnue, il avait débarqué dans notre lycée grand, musclé et - soyons honnêtes - beau, et en plus il avait déjà quelques poils à raser. Il rendait jaloux un paquet de mecs qui jusque là n'avaient pas trop de concurrence.

 _Monde injuste..._

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, William", siffla Caroline, me ramenant au présent. "Colin apprécie grandement de jouer les chevaliers servant pour Mademoiselle Bennet, qu'il amène et remmène tous les jours à son hôtel."

La peste.

Je savais très bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait ; que Colin et moi avions eu plus que des relations professionnelles ces deux semaines. Et autant je n'en avais rien à faire que Darcy le croit, me concernant, autant je ne voulais en aucun cas que cela puisse porter préjudice à Colin.

Le fait que ce dernier s'empourpra devant l'insinuation ne servit probablement pas sa cause ; Darcy nous fusilla tous deux du regard de plus belle, mais sembla réussir à se contenir.

"Mademoiselle Bingley, vous réserverez notre restaurant d'affaires pour ce midi, s'il vous plait. Je me chargerai de ramener Elizabeth à l'aéroport." Fit-il d'une voix dure.

Oh génial. Ça ne s'annonçait pas tendu du tout. _Non non, vraiment, ne te dérange pas, je peux prendre un taxi !_ Faillis-je insister - mais l'ambiance était déjà électrique, je préférai me taire.

"Vraiment ?" Geignit-elle. "Mais, ça ne va pas être très pratique, vous avez rendez-vous avec M. Dubois cet après-midi."

Pour une fois, elle et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Face au regard assassin de son patron, elle révisa son approche.

"Je peux faire livrer des plateaux repas, et réserver la salle de réunion, si vous préférez.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de gérer mon emploi du temps, que je sache. Mon rendez-vous est à 15h30, j'ai le temps de revenir. Occupez-vous de la réservation, c'est tout ce que je vous demande." claqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Mouchée, elle pinça d'autant plus ses lèvres et se tourna vers son ordinateur. Mal à l'aise, je toussotai dans le but de prendre congé et retourner au bureau ; mais Darcy se tourna vers moi.

"Je viendrai faire un tour dans la salle où tout est installé, j'apprécierais que vous me montriez que le système est opérationnel et les signaux acquis corrects." Fit-il d'un ton sec, en s'adressant aussi bien à Colin qu'à moi.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, agacé. Un vrai con, en tout cas en affaires, on m'avait prévenue. Heureusement que tout fonctionnait à merveille, ou il aurait été capable de m'accuser d'avoir préféré batifoler avec son employé que de faire correctement le boulot.

"A ta convenance." répliquai-je simplement.

Vers 11 heures, il passa effectivement dans la salle technique, où j'étais en train de traiter des signaux acquis le matin-même avec Colin. En entrant, il lui lança un regard soupçonneux ; mais une demi-heure plus tard, il semblait satisfait du système alors que nous ressortions tous de la salle.

"Bien, tout me semble fonctionner ; mais nous verrons la mise en pratique quand tu reviendras dans quelques semaines, Elizabeth." fit-il alors que nous sortions de la zone technique.

Effectivement, Colin allait lancer de premières mesures dans le cadre d'une étude, et il était prévu que je refasse le déplacement à cette occasion.

"Tu passeras à mon bureau après avoir récupéré tes affaires ? Nous partirons à midi. M'informa Darcy.

\- A tout de suite", répliquai-je simplement.

Le temps de dire au revoir à la plateforme Neuro et d'attraper mes affaires, je me rendis à son bureau ; il était en train d'en sortir.

"Ah, enfin. Heureusement que je t'avais prévenue qu'on partait à midi." Siffla-t-il en désignant sa montre.

J'eus envie de crier mon agacement, mais me retins. Il était midi passé de cinq minutes, bordel.

"Si tu es pressé, tu peux me laisser me débrouiller, merci."

Il ne répondit pas, attrapant simplement ma valise et ma sacoche au passage, et nous arrivâmes à l'accueil. Je rendis mon badge avec mon sourire le plus mielleux à une Caroline furax.

"Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous." Lâchai-je.

Elle ne répondit même pas. _Peste_.

Je suivis Darcy jusqu'à sa voiture, et il rangea mes affaires dans son spacieux coffre.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant - une brasserie chic à laquelle il avait visiblement l'habitude d'emmener manger ses clients - se passa dans un silence lourd, si bien qu'une fois attablés, je décidai de crever l'abcès.

"Y a-t-il un problème, William ?"

Il leva son regard gris sur moi.

"Non, aucun. Le travail est fait, bien fait j'ose espérer, le reste ne m'intéresse pas." Claqua-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Alors que le restaurant que l'on avait partagé le premier soir s'était tellement bien passé que j'en étais _presque_ venue à apprécier sa compagnie, voilà qu'il redevenait le con que j'avais toujours détesté. _Chassez le naturel_...

"Oh, s'il te plait. Je te jure que mes affaires ne seraient pas bouclées dans ton coffre, je te planterais là. M'énervai-je.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que je vais garder la clé sur moi, alors."

Retour du silence pesant. Une fraction de seconde, j'hésitai à aller défoncer le coffre de sa voiture. Je n'arriverais probablement pas à récupérer mes affaires avant que les policiers ne me tombent dessus, mais qu'est-ce que ça me défoulerait...

Nous commençâmes à manger.

"Colin est très intéressé par toi. Et je n'apprécie pas trop les flirts sur le lieu de travail." Lâcha-t-il soudain.

Abasourdie, je tentai d'attraper son regard.

"Eh bien, tu m'as pourtant l'air servi avec Caroline Bingley.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec cette femme, s'agaça-t-il.

\- J'en suis désolée pour elle. Et je n'ai aucune relation plus qu'amicale avec Colin non plus, figure-toi.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je mets les points sur les i. Encore heureux que je puisse mener ma vie comme je l'entends, et d'ici même pas trois mois notre collaboration sera terminée. En revanche, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu pourrisses la vie de Colin pour des raisons totalement infondées.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ma façon de gérer mes employés, c'est bien au-delà de tes attributions."

Oh, Seigneur. _Je déteste cet homme, cette fois, c'est définitif_.

oOo

Après un déjeuner lourd et dont la suite de la discussion s'était centrée sur l'installation que j'avais réalisée chez lui, Darcy m'amena jusqu'à l'aéroport. Je descendis de la voiture et commençai à récupérer mes bagages, quand il me les prit des mains sans un mot.

"Je peux finir seule, c'est déjà _fort gentil_ de m'avoir accompagnée." Lâchai-je, agacée.

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le hall. Ma parole, il était prêt à aller jusqu'où pour s'assurer que je partais bien ?

"Tu sais que tu vas devoir acheter un billet si tu veux m'accompagner jusque dans l'avion. Ironisai-je.

\- C'est ce que tu souhaiterais ? Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tu es inquiet à l'idée que mon vol parte sans moi ?

\- J'en conclurais simplement que tu ne peux plus te passer de ma présence." Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je restai coite, ne sachant que répondre. Il avait fumé ses rideaux ou quoi ?

Darcy m'accompagna au plus loin possible, et me rendit - _Enfin, Seigneur !_ \- mes affaires.

"Merci." Fis-je simplement.

Pas de m'avoir accompagnée ; ça, honnêtement je m'en serais passé. _Merci d'enfin me rendre ma valise et ma sacoche, je commençais à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une prise d'otages._

"Lizzie..." Commença-t-il, hésitant.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

"A bientôt." Se reprit-il, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller pour de bon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

Voici un nouveau chapitre avec la (ré)introduction d'un personnage bien connu ! Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews :)

 **Iota26** : Ah, ravie que tu sois de retour ! Effectivement on reconnait Colin, que je ne pouvais pas faire aussi chiant que dans l'oeuvre originale... Mais pas loin ! Pour les entreprises pharma, disons que mes études m'ont appris à peu près comment ça fonctionne entre les murs. Maintenant, je n'irai pas partir dans les détails d'une plateforme de Neurologie, mais de toutes façons... Ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse ici ;)

 **Guest** : cela me fait plaisir de voir que certains de mes anciens lecteurs reviennent et ne m'ont pas oubliée ! Merci pour ton gentil commentaire... Et bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 5**

Est-ce que vous connaissez ces moments où vous sortez d'une période particulièrement stressante et fatigante ? Exténué, vous pensez en avoir fini avec tout ça et pouvoir vous détendre, mais...

PAF, une autre merde vous arrive dans la gueule.

Lundi soir, juste après la fin de ma mission à Bordeaux, nous rentrions du travail avec Jane. Ensemble, car nous avions fait un détour pour remplir de nouveau le frigo - samedi, j'avais larvé tout le week-end pour me remettre de ces deux semaines épuisantes, et je n'aimais pas faire les courses le dimanche, aussi nous avions fini tout ce qui était comestible dans l'appartement et opté pour passer au supermarché après le boulot.

Nous étions sur le point de rentrer dans notre immeuble, enfin, quand une voix nous interrompit.

"Lizzie ? ... Jane ?"

Jane se figea immédiatement ; pour ma part, beaucoup plus longue à la détente, je dus me retourner pour dévisager l'importun.

 _Oh merde._

Charles.

En personne.

Devant chez nous.

Ce n'était pas précisément ce que je m'étais prise à craindre quand j'avais appris que ce fantôme du passé était bien vivant à Paris ?

Putain de monde trop petit... Et trop cruel.

"Vous devez faire erreur." Fit Jane d'une voix fermée.

Et elle rentra dans l'immeuble, me claquant la porte au nez à moi aussi. Interdite, je ne sus réagir assez vite.

"Lizzie... Tu vas bien ?"

Je soupirai, posai mon sac de courses et me retournai vers Charles.

Celui-ci avait étrangement moins changé que son frère, en vieillissant. Il avait toujours un visage doux, des cheveux blonds de prince charmant, et le même regard timide... Quoique, désemparé également, aujourd'hui.

"Charles. Ça, pour une surprise." Lâchai-je avec lassitude.

Il soupira.

"Donc, tu te rappelles de moi."

Je faillis lever les yeux au ciel. Que croyait-il ? A sa réaction, Jane aussi se souvenait _très bien_ de lui.

"Je ne sais même pas quoi te répondre, Charles. Pose une vraie question, plutôt." Le défiai-je.

Il baissa les yeux.

"Je me disais... Que..." Il souffla. "On s'entendait bien... Avant... On...

\- Avant que tu ne plaques ma meilleure amie par téléphone ? Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ça vous dirait... D'aller boire un verre, tous les trois ?" Finit-il dans un souffle.

J'aurais pu m'étouffer de rire si je n'avais pas été aussi interloquée. _T'as vu la réaction de ton ex, mon pote ?_ Un vrai pitre, comme son frère, pensai-je avec un pincement au cœur, en me rappelant notre soirée au restaurant qui avait été si agréable.

"Écoute, Charles. Tu as vu comme moi la réaction de Jane. Je n'ai même pas envie de m'étendre sur ce qu'elle peut bien penser de toi.

\- Je sais, je..."

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça le nez, puis se reprit et sortit une carte de sa poche, sur laquelle - quel homme prévoyant - il avait déjà griffonné un numéro de portable.

"J'apprécierais que tu m'appelles, à l'occasion. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme la dernière des merdes. Je sais que Jane n'a pas franchement envie de me revoir. Mais s'il te plait, Lizzie... J'aimerais vraiment qu'on discute. Rien que tous les deux, s'il le faut. J'ai des excuses à présenter."

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla tellement vite que j'aurais presque douté que cette rencontre avait eu lieu.

Je soupirai, et sortis mon jeu de clés pour rejoindre Jane.

oOo

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me disputai avec Jane.

Enfin, _Jane_ me disputa. Et j'essayai au mieux de me défendre.

"Pourquoi tu es restée lui parler ? M'avait-elle demandé d'un ton accusateur.

\- Tu es partie en me claquant la porte au nez, Jane ! Tu m'excuses mais ma fuite était un peu ralentie !

\- Et alors, tu n'avais pas à rester avec ce... Ce...

\- Jane, stop... Tu aurais écouté, tu m'aurais entendu lui faire comprendre qu'il est _persona non grata_ !

\- Tu es remontée avec sa carte !

\- J'allais pas la jeter dans la rue quand même ! Ça n'oblige aucune d'entre nous à aller écouter ses histoires !"

La dispute avait duré un quart d'heure - peu, diront certains, mais merde, non seulement j'étais épuisée mais en plus je n'y étais pour rien sur ce coup ! Et vous voulez que je vous dise le pire ? C'est qu'au moment où j'avais jeté cette foutue carte, Jane avait complètement retourné sa veste.

"Non, Lizzie... En fait, j'aimerais bien que tu l'appelles. Il dit qu'il a des excuses à présenter ? J'aimerais bien savoir lesquelles."

Pensez-vous qu'elle entendait par là qu'elle m'accompagnerait au rendez-vous que je devais prendre avec Charles ? Bien sûr que non. C'était encore à Bibi de jouer les messagers.

Période à la con. Je commençais à en avoir par-dessus les cheveux des Darcy.

oOo

Tant qu'à devoir s'acquitter d'une corvée - j'aimais autant le dire ainsi -, je rappelai très rapidement Charles, et le mercredi soir nous avions rendez-vous dans un café, après le travail.

Il était déjà assis quand j'arrivai ; je me posai lourdement sur la chaise face à lui, et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

"Très bien. Il y a deux points qu'on va aborder : de un, le monde est-il vraiment si petit que ça pour que tu nous sois tombé dessus par hasard, et de deux, je suis toute ouïe concernant les excuses que tu dis avoir à fournir."

Charles soupira.

"Salut, Lizzie. Tu n'as pas changé, mon frère a raison."

Je haussai un sourcil. _Tiens donc_.

"Toujours aussi combattive, il m'avait prévenu... Pour répondre à ton premier point, c'est Will qui m'a prévenu que Jane et toi vivez à Paris. La ville a beau être grande, je n'ai eu qu'à chercher dans l'annuaire. Il n'y a pas 36 Bennet sur Paris, et quand j'ai vu que Bennet Jane et Bennet Elizabeth avaient toutes les deux la même adresse..."

Il haussa les épaules. Un silence s'installa.

"C'est quand même marrant." Lançai-je au bout d'un moment pour le rompre. "Je pense que ton frère était la seule personne que je ne souhaitais pas revoir, tu es clairement la seule personne dont Jane ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler, et paf ! Nous voilà réunis des milliers de kilomètres plus loin.

\- Le destin, ce farceur." Sourit Charles.

 _Ah, ah. Si tu savais ce que je lui ferais au destin farceur, si je le chopais !_

Ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement, son regard baissé dessus. Il finit par se lancer.

"J'ai merdé. A un point quand même assez impressionnant.

\- Je ne commenterai pas, vu que je ne connais pas l'histoire de ton point de vue, mais ça en a l'air. C'est quelqu'un qui t'a poussé à faire le con ?" Demandai-je quand même à tout hasard.

Hey, après tout, oui j'avais tendance à croire Darcy - William, cette fois - quand il me disait qu'il n'avait pas provoqué la rupture, mais bon. On ne peut pas dire que je plaçais une immense confiance dans cet homme.

"Oh, non. J'y suis parvenu tout seul." Ironisa-t-il, amer. "D'un coup, je me suis dit que c'était compliqué. Jane était loin, elle me manquait. Tout le temps. Je ne pensais qu'à elle, je trouvais que je n'avais pas assez la tête dans les études..."

Sa voix se brisa, et il reprit son souffle. Je ne l'interrompis pas, il était si bien parti !

"Je me suis dit qu'après tout ce n'était qu'un amour de lycée. Que c'était voué à ne pas marcher, mais que par contre si ça foutait en l'air ma carrière, les choses seraient graves. J'ai été jusqu'à me convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment amoureuse, qu'au final j'étais bien plus attaché à elle que l'inverse..."

Je tiquai. C'était bien sûr extrêmement faux, mais je savais que Jane, douce et renfermée - tout l'inverse de moi -, paraissait effectivement bien plus détachée et ne montrait jamais trop ses sentiments. Autant la première partie de ses explications (je n'appelais pas ça des excuses) m'agaçait profondément, autant sur le deuxième point je pouvais comprendre les doutes de Charles.

"Alors voilà, nous avons eu _cette_ conversation.

\- Au téléphone, plutôt que d'avoir le courage de lui parler en vrai." Sifflai-je.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Je savais que je n'y arriverais pas, face à elle. J'étais bien trop faible."

Cette fois je ne retins pas un soupir d'exaspération, mais je n'ajoutai rien. Les mecs ! Ça joue les princes charmants mais dès qu'il faut être adulte, courage fuyons. Limite si on devait pas saluer sa bravoure d'avoir appelé.

"Ensuite, je me suis dit que ça passerait. Les premiers mois ont été durs, puis ça a été vrai pendant un ou deux ans. Je ne pensais plus trop à elle. Et puis, je suis sorti avec d'autres filles, et..."

Il soupira et secoua la tête avant de plonger son regard bleu dans le mien.

"Aucune ne lui arrive à la cheville. Ça a été comme une claque. J'aimerais me caser, avoir des mômes, tout le bazar. Will et moi sommes un peu de la vieille école, on imagine se marier et tout ça, mais... Plus je rencontre de filles, plus je me dis "Ce n'est pas Jane"."

 _Oh, vraiment ?_

Au passage, le fait d'imaginer Fitzwilliam Darcy se marier me faisait éclater les neurones. J'en aurais presque ri ; j'en allais jusqu'à l'imaginer regardant avancer vers lui une Caroline Bingley aux ongles french-manucurés et un long, trèèèès long voile blanc traînant sur le sol de l'église. Autant dire qu'il aurait signé son arrêt, peut-être pas de mort, mais de santé mentale. J'étouffai un rire dans une fausse quinte de toux.

On n'était pas là pour penser à l'autre Darcy. Pourquoi ça me travaillait tant ? Je revins au présent.

"C'est _so_ romantique", raillai-je. "Charles... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Bien entendu, je ferai mon rapport à Jane. Mais elle a grandi, elle aussi. Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi rancunière que moi, je peux te dire qu'elle t'en veut encore. J'entends bien tes explications - tu as été con, je ne vais pas dire le contraire, mais bon, mettons ça sur le compte de l'âge. Ne compte cependant pas sur moi pour défendre ta cause. Elle fera ce qu'elle veut de cette discussion."

Charles souffla.

"C'est déjà mieux que ce que je pouvais espérer, Lizzie... Merci. Même si elle ne veut jamais me revoir, ça me soulage d'avoir pu lui en parler, même à travers toi. A moi de faire mon deuil de mes vœux de bonheur." Fit-il en souriant tristement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Sérieusement ?_ Je n'étais clairement pas une grande romantique. L'amour toujours, les violons et le sacro-saint mariage, c'était pas mon délire, que les choses soient claires. J'avais même, je devais l'avouer, toujours été un peu agacée de voir Jane ne pas se remettre de son histoire avec Charles. Je me disais que c'était uniquement à cause de la rupture brutale... Pas de l'amour. Heureusement, j'étais patiente.

Si si, juré.

"Est-ce qu'elle en a beaucoup souffert ?" demanda-t-il soudain.

Je soupirai, et attrapai mon sac pour payer ma consommation. Charles fit mine de m'en empêcher, mais j'insistai. J'étais déjà "redevable" de deux repas à son frère, j'allais pas me faire inviter par chaque Darcy.

"Énormément."

Pourquoi mentir ? Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à lui avouer qu'elle en souffrait _encore_.

"Ce fut sympa de te revoir, Lizzie. Tu permets que je garde ton numéro ?"

Cela me fit sourire. Qui demandait la permission, de nos jours ? Ça me rappelait le côté galant de son frère.

"Tant que tu ne le distribues pas. Répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Même pas à Will ?" Me taquina-t-il.

Je sursautai à l'évocation de ce prénom, et plongeai mon regard dans celui de Charles. C'est vrai, Will n'avait que mon numéro de poste professionnel.

"Tes chances de réconciliation sont mortes si tu fais ça. Claquai-je.

\- Dommage, lui était heureux de te revoir, s'amusa Charles.

\- Oh j'en doute !

\- Moi non." Fit-il fermement.

Je soupirai.

"Il ne t'a pas parlé de vendredi dernier, donc ?" Répondis-je.

Quand il m'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à l'aéroport - que dis-je, quasiment jusqu'à l'avion.

"On ne s'est pas quittés en bons termes." Complétai-je.

Charles fit un geste évasif de la main.

"Oh, Lizzie... Tu sais, le problème de Will, c'est qu'il n'a jamais aimé te dire au revoir."

Sur ce, il se leva, et s'en alla, me laissant bouche bée.

oOo

"Mais donc, exactement, en quoi ça consistait ta mission ?" Me demanda George pour la énième fois.

Je soufflai, franchement agacée cette fois.

"Écoute, ça fait combien de fois que je te dis que je ne suis pas là pour discuter boulot ? On n'est pas au taf, ok ? Je déconnecte. En plus, t'as jamais entendu parler de secret professionnel ? Je n'ai rien à te dire, point." Le rabrouai-je.

Je ne sais pas si j'étais particulièrement irritable en ce moment ; Jane m'agaçait, à me demander au moins trois fois par jour si à mon avis elle devait contacter Charles ou non ; je m'agaçais, à penser au moins aussi fréquemment à mes quinze jours du côté de Darcy ; et ce soir, alors que nous sortions soi-disant pour nous détendre, George aussi m'agaçait, à me poser tellement de questions sur mon boulot que ça en devenait de l'espionnage industriel. Pas de bol pour lui, s'il y a bien une chose que je détestais faire, c'était parler boulot en dehors de mes heures de travail. C'était la raison pour laquelle je préférais me lier d'amitié et sortir avec de parfaits inconnus qu'avec mes collègues. Autant dire qu'il n'avait rien appris _du tout_.

Son regard se fit très noir pendant une micro seconde, puis il me refit un sourire très joyeux ; malgré tout, j'avais capté ce petit temps - et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Plus le temps passait, moins je prenais plaisir en sa compagnie. Cela ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je ne le contacterais même plus ; ce soir, c'était d'ailleurs Jane qui l'avait invité à sortir avec nous dans ce bar lounge.

Tout en me demandant aussi d'inviter Charles.

Et d'ailleurs, je vis ce dernier se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la table où nous étions installés. Il se figea en approchant, et pâlit en posant son regard sur George. Jane se rapprocha de ce dernier, l'air de rien, et je manquai de lever les yeux au ciel.

Je savais très bien ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Elle n'irait jamais jusqu'à aller flirter avec George pour rendre Charles jaloux - écoutez-moi, on pourrait croire le speech d'un soap-opéra à la con -, mais elle cultiverait le doute en paraissant plus proche de lui que ce qu'elle n'était réellement. Pour se donner une contenance face à l'ex qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

Charles s'installa à table, le regard sombre planté sur George, qui semblait se demander pourquoi. _Tu m'étonnes_.

"Bonsoir Jane. Bonsoir, Lizzie." Fit-il d'une voix un peu froide.

La soirée allait être looooongue.

oOo

Chères personnes dans ma tête, je n'ai même pas envie de vous détailler ce qui se passa par la suite.

Nous avions dîné dans ce bar qui proposait des amuses-bouche aussi chers que minuscules, dans une ambiance plutôt tendue. Charles n'avait jamais interagi avec George, renvoyant même à son égard une certaine animosité, bien que cela resta subtil. George parut d'ailleurs ne pas le remarquer.

Jane passa la soirée presque collée à George, mais très rapidement elle s'enferma dans une discussion très vague avec Charles. Aucun sujet concernant le lycée ne fut abordé ; ils parlèrent seulement de leur vie actuelle, en profitant pour se bouffer des yeux. Agaçant. Si bien que je me retrouvais à devoir converser avec George, qui heureusement me lâcha enfin avec mon boulot. Je grignotai du bout des dents, perdue dans mes pensées.

Au bout de deux heures, je jetai l'éponge et me levai, annonçant que j'étais fatiguée et que je rentrais. Quoiqu'un peu réticente, Jane me suivit ; notre petit groupe éclata à la sortie du bar, George partant de son côté. Charles insista pour nous raccompagner jusqu'à notre immeuble, pourtant proche.

Nous marchions d'un pas tranquille quand sa voix trancha le silence (relatif en banlieue parisienne, bien entendu).

"Vous devriez vous méfier de George." Assena-t-il.

Jane, une fois n'est pas coutume, se rebiffa immédiatement.

"De quoi tu te mêles ? C'est notre ami."

Moi-même j'en fus surprise ; je fixai Charles alors que nous nous arrêtions devant la porte de notre immeuble.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne personne.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?" Demandai-je avant que Jane ne s'énerve à nouveau.

Charles secoua la tête.

"Lui ne me connait pas. Mais mon frère a eu affaire à lui, et j'avais eu l'occasion de voir sa photo."

Je fronçai les sourcils, m'attendant à ce qu'il développe. Il n'en fit rien, aussi, je relançai.

"Comment ça ?"

George m'avait pourtant dit ne pas connaître Darcy. Enfin, juste de nom.

"Ce mec n'est pas honnête, c'est tout. Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu en discutes avec Will." Éluda Charles.

Même pas en rêve. Mais je pris note.

"C'est un peu facile", s'agaça Jane. "Pourquoi devrait-on t'écouter, au juste ?"

Charles voulut poser une main sur son bras, mais elle se retira comme s'il l'avait brûlée.

"Je sais que notre histoire est un peu compliquée, mais je m'inquiète pour vous, d'accord ? Je ne vous demande pas de boire mes paroles, mais _s'il vous plait_ , gardez juste ça dans un coin de votre esprit."

Il fit un sourire triste.

"Je suis ravi de vous avoir revues... Bonne nuit, Lizzie. Bonne nuit... Jane."

Jane le salua, et se tourna pour ouvrir la porte. Après un dernier sourire bref à Charles, je la suivis à l'intérieur.

Elle s'énerva devant moi contre lui, contre sa façon d'être toujours comme au lycée, de nous ordonner de nous méfier de George, et puis d'être toujours aussi beau aussi (ça, ce fut probablement un lapsus de sa part).

"Je suis fatiguée, Jane." Finis-je par la couper. "Mais tu sais, pour George... Quelque chose me turlupine, avec lui. Je compte bien réfléchir aux recommandations de Charles."

Elle me renvoya un regard rempli de défi.

"Tu vas appeler Will ?"

J'attrapai un coussin sur notre canapé et lui balançai.

"C'est mort. N'envisage même pas cette possibilité."

Je partis me coucher.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Et oui, pas de Darcy (enfin, de Will, parce qu'après tout il y a Charles) dans ce chapitre ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Il revient chercher Lizzie dans le prochain ! A bientôt_


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

Alors, Darcy vous a manqué la dernière fois ? Le voilà de retour !

Je suis en pleines vacances à l'étranger... D'où, déjà, le fait que je poste plus tard que d'habitude ! Et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine, mais je promets d'essayer :)

Comme on m'a fait remarquer (notamment toi froggy, merci pour ta review!), j'ai fait une erreur la dernière fois ! Jane et Lizzie sont bien uniquement amies et non soeurs dans cette fic, toutes mes excuses si je vous ai perturbés !

A bientôt et évidemment... Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 6**

Deux semaines après être revenue de Bordeaux, je fus convoquée dans le bureau de Paul, qui jusque là était en déplacement et n'était revenu que ce matin.

"Alors, Mademoiselle Bennet, comment s'est passé l'installation ?

\- Très bien", répondis-je sobrement. "Aucun problème, les premiers signaux sont très bons, et j'ai pu former chaque intervenant.

\- Donc a priori, vous y retournez dans trois semaines pour les soutenir sur leur première mise en pratique, puis il ne restera que le SAV ?

\- Exactement !" soupirai-je, soulagée.

Il sourit, satisfait.

"Et avec le grand patron ? Ça a été ?

\- C'est un con, vous aviez raison."

Paul s'esclaffa.

"Je vous l'avais dit. Mais ne vous plaignez pas, ce n'est pas vous qui le subissez depuis des années.

\- Je le connais depuis le lycée je vous rappelle...

\- Mais vous ne l'aviez plus vu depuis longtemps.

\- Je viens de le subir 15 jours, rétorquai-je.

\- Pas à temps complet ?

\- Mais incluant deux dîners en tête à tête."

Paul écarta les mains.

"Je m'avoue vaincu."

Il me fit un grand sourire.

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Lança-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui y vais dans trois semaines ?

\- N'exagérons rien. Non, c'est que _lui_ vient demain. Je ne sais pas si il en profitera pour venir vous saluer."

 _Oh, joie..._

oOo

Il vint me saluer.

"Elizabeth." Fit-il en rentrant dans mon bureau, à la fin de la journée.

Je lui souris avec mon air le plus professionnel.

"Fitzwilliam."

 _Pan, dans les dents._

 _Gamine..._

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas.

"Vous êtes satisfaits de l'installation ? Questionnai-je.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer à me vouvoyer ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je demande pour toute l'équipe."

Il pinça les lèvres.

"Tout à fait. Ton ami Colin n'en dit que du bien."

Ma parole, c'était quoi son problème ?

"Parfait. J'ai hâte de le revoir dans trois semaines, lâchai-je dans une vengeance mesquine.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de boulot ?" Fit-il, changeant de sujet.

Je haussai les épaules.

"J'allais partir, en fait.

\- Je ne reste pas très longtemps sur Paris. On pourrait dîner ensemble ?"

Je me pris à mordiller une de mes mèches de cheveux.

"J'en parlerai à Paul demain, je pense qu'il peut prévoir un restaurant avec toi. Mais il est déjà parti, à cette heure." Finis-je par lâcher.

Darcy secoua la tête.

"Si j'avais voulu d'un dîner d'affaires avec lui, je lui aurais demandé moi-même. Je t'invite à sortir, Lizzie. Avec Jane et Charles, si tu préfères, mais oublie le côté professionnel."

Je jure que je me liquéfiai instantanément.

 _Qu... Quoi ?_

"Lizzie ?" M'interrogea Darcy, après s'être rapproché de moi, l'air inquiet.

Je secouai la tête et essayai de reprendre contenance. Quelle cruche je faisais. Ce fut à cet instant précis que je compris que Will Darcy avait ce pouvoir étrange de me faire perdre tous mes moyens. Et ça, personne d'autre ne pouvait s'en vanter, personne.

"Excuse-moi, je suis un peu surprise."

Autant jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

"Will, tu me traites comme si j'étais la pire plaie au monde, et la fois d'après tu m'invites à dîner. Es-tu maso, ou simplement schizophrène ?"

Je me levai et attrapai mon sac et mon manteau ; mais au moment où j'allais le mettre, Darcy s'approcha de moi et stoppa mon geste. Il saisit ma veste, et m'aida à la passer - comme si j'en avais besoin !

Mon cœur s'emballa.

Je me sentais minuscule à côté de lui, et ses mains étaient fermes et chaudes.

"Tu es une plaie, c'est vrai, Lizzie." Fit-il d'une voix douce. "Mais je..."

Il s'empourpra en s'éloignant légèrement de moi, et se racla la gorge.

"Tu sais je ne connais que Charles sur Paris, et ça fait trente ans que je le pratique. J'aimerais bien sortir avec d'autres personnes, pour une fois."

Je soufflai, soulagée. Okay, pendant un instant j'avais craint que ce moment ne devienne _encore plus_ gênant.

"Tu me rassures. Une seconde, j'ai cru que tu allais me dire que tu m'aimes bien." Raillai-je.

Il me lança un regard appuyé alors que nous sortions de mon bureau.

"Ok tu bosses bien, mais ne prends pas la grosse tête quand même."

Me taquinait-il ou le pensait-il vraiment ? Quoiqu'il en soit, nous en étions revenus à un ton léger. Je ne pris pas le risque de gâcher ça.

"Jane et Charles discutent parfois au téléphone, mais je suppose que tu le sais. On pourrait effectivement sortir à quatre, _comme au bon vieux temps_."

Hors de question que je sorte seule avec lui.

"Sans nos prises de bec sur des sujets à propos desquels nous ne tombions jamais d'accord ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ne m'en demande pas trop."

Je poussai la porte et un air glacial nous prit de pleine face ; je resserrai ma veste autour de mon cou. Il allait falloir sortir l'écharpe et les gants.

"Tu es garé ici ?" Demandai-je à Will en le voyant sortir une clé de sa poche.

Il désigna une Audi plus loin et acquiesça.

"J'en ai loué une à la sortie de l'avion. C'est plus pratique."

 _Dans Paris ? Mon œil._

"Rentre bien, alors, fis-je en m'éloignant.

\- Attends, Lizzie... On fait comment, pour le restau ?"

 _Ah, oui. Il n'a pas mon numéro._

"Tu n'as qu'à demander à Charles de voir ça avec Jane. Je suis libre tous les soirs, sauf demain."

Il me regarda dans le blanc de l'œil, l'air pensif, et sembla se retenir de dire quelque chose.

"Très bien. Tu vas où ? Ajouta-t-il en me voyant quitter le parking.

\- Eh bien, je rentre ! Répondis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- A pied ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'en aurais pour une heure... Je prends les transports.

\- Viens, je te ramène.

\- Non merci, ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Li...

\- C'est gentil, Will, mais à cette heure-ci tu mettras plus de temps en voiture qu'à pied pour aller jusqu'à chez moi. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas enthousiasmée à l'idée de profiter des bouchons avec toi, mais j'aimerais rentrer tôt." Le coupai-je.

Je tournai les talons et m'éloignai, sentant son regard sur moi jusque j'aie tourné dans la rue.

oOo

Le lendemain soir, si je n'étais pas disponible, c'est parce que déterminée, j'avais décidé de tirer les choses au clair concernant George.

Je ne voulais pas en parler avec Jane ; je savais qu'elle était de toutes façons tellement remontée contre Charles que ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle n'en tiendrait pas compte. Bien que depuis qu'on l'ait revu, j'avais appris qu'elle échangeait avec lui parfois quelques messages. Et peu importe ce qu'ils se disaient, elle était bien plus calme ces derniers temps.

Aussi, j'avais donné rendez-vous à George dans un café quelconque à la sortie du boulot. Et j'attendis à peine qu'il se fut assis pour l'attaquer.

"Bon, George... J'ai comme le sentiment que tu m'as menti."

Il se figea, et me lança un regard impénétrable, attendant la suite. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Il me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi.

"Tu m'as dit que tu ne connaissais pas William Darcy, n'est-ce pas ?"

George soupira, et se passa une main sur le visage alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

"C'est vrai, Lizzie... Je t'ai menti. Je suis désolé."

Je levai un sourcil, attendant qu'il reprenne.

"Ok, je... Écoute, il se trouve que j'ai travaillé pour William Darcy, d'accord ? Et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé avec lui."

Je haussai les épaules.

"Il n'est pas connu pour être fort sympathique", fis-je, diplomate. "De là à carrément dire que tu ne le connais pas...

\- Il m'a viré juste parce qu'il ne m'appréciait pas. Il y a des lois dans ce pays, mais il a inventé toute une sorte de conneries et monté un dossier bidon sur moi pour me faire partir... Ça a ruiné ma carrière."Lâcha-t-il, amer.

Toujours mal à l'aise, je soupirai.

Une part de moi avait envie de continuer à me méfier de lui ; après tout, il m'avait menti, et j'avais horreur de ça. Charles, en revanche, je pouvais lui reprocher une ou deux _bricoles_ mais certainement pas de s'être montré malhonnête.

Une autre part de moi avait tendance à croire George. Son regard était brillant, laissant passer une émotion palpable... Je me radoucis.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te reprochait, au juste ?"

Il soupira.

"En réalité ? Je ne sais pas. Dans son dossier ? Il m'accusait d'avoir une relation avec une de mes collègues. Ok, nous étions sortis ensemble... Après tout, ça n'était pas interdit dans le règlement !"

Ah, ça, je voulais bien croire que Darcy faisait une fixette sur les relations entre ses salariés.

"Alors il a monté tout un dossier contenant des fautes que j'aurais soi-disant commises, et il m'a licencié pour faute lourde. J'ai bien essayé de l'emmener au tribunal, mais je n'ai pas ses moyens... Il m'a laminé. Il a énormément de pouvoir, Lizzie. Mais c'est quelqu'un de profondément mauvais."

Je le sondai du regard, ne sachant qu'en penser. Quelque part, cela m'arrangerait bien de croire à 100% George. Je voulais tellement haïr Darcy que ses déclarations étaient du pain béni pour moi.

"Crois-moi, Lizzie... Tu devrais te méfier de cet homme, il...

\- Pourquoi me posais-tu plein de questions sur mon travail chez lui ?" Le coupai-je.

Il sembla réfléchir à la question, mais réagit rapidement.

"Je suppose que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il, presque prévenant.

\- Oui, merci... Écoute, je suis une grande fille, George. J'aimerais autant que tu arrêtes de me parler de ce boulot, ou de Darcy. Je me fais mon opinion toute seule."

Il pencha la tête, contrit.

"D'accord, Lizzie. C'était juste pour toi... Mais c'est noté."

Je le laissai sur cette note, toujours plus remontée contre Darcy...

Mais malgré tout, un peu partagée.

oOo

Notre dîner à quatre - avec les deux Darcy - fut fixé à mercredi. En attendant, l'image de Will et des bribes de nos différentes conversations ne cessèrent de tourner dans ma tête, et cela ne me plaisait pas.

 _"Je t'invite à sortir, Lizzie."_

Mes joues rougirent au souvenir de ses mains sur mes épaules alors qu'il tenait ma veste. Je n'aurais pas détesté cet homme depuis toujours, je croirais être en train d'en tomber amoureuse.

 _Ne te voile pas la face, tu apprécies sa compagnie._

Pitié non, tout mais pas ça. Oui, il savait se montrer charmant, oui, je devais bien reconnaître que mon cœur s'emballait à chaque fois que j'étais proche de lui, et oui, ses mains étaient chaudes et agréables. Mais je le dé-tes-tais. Point. Il avait un caractère encore pire que le mien (et j'assumais d'être une plaie) et je n'avais toujours pas digéré nos récents échanges pleins de ressentiment.

Et puis, cette histoire avec George me taraudait. _S'il disait la vérité..._

Trois coups secs résonnèrent contre ma porte, et je sentis mes joues rosir. Nous étions ce fameux mercredi soir, et Darcy m'avait prévenue qu'il passait me chercher pour que nous allions directement au restaurant retrouver Jane et Charles. Immédiatement, je reléguai George dans un coin de mon esprit.

"Oui ?" Fis-je, d'une petite voix.

Je me levai immédiatement pour mettre ma veste alors qu'il entrait ; je n'avais pas envie qu'il ait de nouveau l'opportunité de faire jouer sa galanterie. Sa proximité me troublait décidément trop. _Cela doit faire trop longtemps que tu n'es sortie avec personne, il va falloir y remédier_.

"Prête ?

\- On peut y aller."

Je saisis mes affaires et sortis du bureau alors qu'il me tenait la porte. Je saluai Charlotte au passage, qui nous lança un regard surpris mais se garda de tout commentaire. Je soupirai.

"Il y a un problème ? Demanda Darcy.

\- Pas vraiment. Juste, tu peux être sûr que l'entreprise entière est étonnée de te voir venir me chercher.

\- Ils pensent que nous entretenons des relations plus qu'amicales ?"

Je ricanai.

"C'est une jolie façon de le dire.

\- Lizzie, je suis sincèrement désolé si cela te pose des soucis."

Je lui jetai un regard alors que nous sortions ; il était grave et sérieux. Je secouai la tête.

"Je m'en fiche, d'accord ? Je fais mon boulot, et leurs ragots sur ce que je fais en dehors c'est leur problème."

 _Tout comme avec Colin._

Je gardai cette réplique pour moi. L'air soulagé, il m'ouvrit la portière de son Audi de location, et je m'installai, heureuse d'être bientôt au chaud - mais beaucoup moins de me retrouver confinée dans un petit espace avec Darcy. Il s'installa à son tour et démarra.

Après cinq minutes de silence, Darcy prit la parole.

"Charles me disait qu'il avait eu une longue conversation avec Jane, durant laquelle ils ont reparlé... De leur rupture.

\- Oui. Elle était à l'appartement. Ils ont crevé l'abcès.

\- C'est bien... Si ça peut apaiser les choses..." Fit-il évasivement.

Je soupirai. Jane était dans tous ses états après cette discussion. Inutile d'essayer de croire le contraire, elle était en train de retomber amoureuse. Cela me sidérait. Pendant des années, elle l'avait tellement détesté...

"Elle n'est pas aussi rancunière que moi, loin de là."

Darcy émit un soupir à son tour, l'air atterré. Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Il a bien de la chance, lâcha-t-il.

\- Hein ?"

 _Que voulait-il dire ?_

"Oh", repris-je, "tu veux dire, parce que tu penses que c'est reparti comme au lycée ? Ah non, il peut courir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle lui pardonne qu'elle va lui sauter au cou."

Jane était capable de pardonner, oui. Mais elle avait été extrêmement blessée et clairement, ne ferait pas de sitôt autant confiance à un mec - et encore moins à Charles. Amour ou pas.

Darcy secoua la tête.

"Ce n'était pas ce que... Peu importe. Bon, eh bien nous voilà dans les bouchons. C'est aussi enthousiasmant que tu le pensais ? Ironisa-t-il.

\- Gare-toi là, on peut prendre le métro.

\- Hors de question !" Fit-il avec une moue presque dégoûtée.

Je ricanai, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça. Tu n'as pas de voiture ?

-C'est inutile, à Paris. Et je n'ai pas le choix, tu sais. C'est ici que j'ai trouvé du boulot.

\- Tu en trouverais ailleurs."

Je soufflai, exaspérée.

"C'est ta façon de me faire une offre d'emploi ? Raillai-je.

\- Ah ça, hors de question." Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix ferme.

 _Aïe._

Certes, je n'avais aucune envie de travailler pour lui. Vraiment. Mais son ton sans appel me fit l'effet d'une claque. Sous-entendait-il que j'avais _si mal_ bossé ?

Je m'enfonçai dans le siège, soudain silencieuse ; il me jeta un regard gêné.

"Excuse-moi, Lizzie. Je ne remets pas en cause ton expertise.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis moi-même plutôt pressée que notre collaboration prenne fin."

Il sembla accuser le coup, mais ne répondit rien.

"On n'arriverait _pas_ à bosser ensemble." Fit-il au bout de quelques minutes, rompant un silence lourd. "On n'y arrivait déjà pas au lycée.

\- Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

\- Tu es bien trop têtue.

\- Et toi, tellement arrogant.

\- C'est faux. Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es jamais d'accord avec moi.

\- Rien à voir, ça, c'est parce que je suis têtue."

Il secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

"Tu me rends fou."

Je sentis mes joues chauffer, alors qu'un certain trouble m'envahissait.

"Tu dois bien vendre quelques pilules, contre ça."

Il eut un rire bref, le regard fixé sur la route - à mon grand soulagement.

"Je n'en prendrais pour rien au monde.

\- Elles sont si toxiques que ça ? Je vais peut-être éviter les médicaments De Bourgh à l'avenir..."

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et entra sur un parking.

"Oh, Lizzie... Aide-moi donc à chercher une place, on est arrivés."

Je tournai la tête pour dissimuler un sourire. J'aimais l'idée de ne pas être la seule à perdre la tête en sa présence.

oOo

"Ah, les voilà !" Fit Charles en nous voyant arriver.

Jane et lui avaient l'air excessivement soulagés. Je sondai mon amie du regard ; à mon avis, ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu à court de sujets de discussion en nous attendant. Ou bien, un sujet avait dévié sur une pente glissante.

J'optai pour la deuxième option en remarquant les joues très rouges de Jane.

"Vous pensiez qu'on ne viendrait pas ?" Demanda Darcy. "Salut, Jane. Ça me fait plaisir, de te revoir.

\- Salut, Will. Je t'avoue que j'ai été surprise quand Lizzie m'a parlé de toi.

\- Tu n'étais pas la seule, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir en me voyant passer la porte."

 _Oh rien que ça ?_

"Quelle arrogance..." Sifflai-je tellement bas que seul lui m'entendit.

Il sourit, et Charles reprit la parole.

"En fait, je me demandais si vous arriveriez tous les deux vivants. Je m'attendais presque à un mort, quand j'ai su que vous partagiez une voiture.

\- Heureusement, nous avons mûri. S'agaça son jumeau.

\- Et puis, je n'ose imaginer la caution d'une Audi de location. Ça passerait mal de la rendre les sièges pleins de sang." Rétorquai-je.

Darcy - Will - haussa les épaules.

"Ils sont en cuir, ça se nettoie mieux que ceux en tissu."

Charles et Jane, très synchrones, levèrent les yeux au ciel et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du restaurant.

"Vous n'avez pas changé." Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils rougirent également en même temps ; exaspérée par cette scène assez mièvre, je posai mon regard sur William. Il les observait, l'air impénétrable, mais se passa de commentaire.

Nous nous installâmes à table ; j'avais l'impression de rejouer la scène de mon premier restaurant avec Darcy, à la différence près que nous n'étions plus seuls... Et qu'il portait uniquement un costume et une chemise.

J'étouffai un ricanement, et son regard se planta sur moi. _Oups, grillée_.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse, Lizzie ?

\- Je viens de remarquer que tu ne portes pas de cravate. Ta tenue de détente, j'imagine ?"

Il voulut prendre l'air exaspéré mais ne réussit pas à contenir un sourire à l'évocation de notre premier dîner. Charles et Jane nous dévisageaient à tour de rôle.

"De quoi avez-vous bien pu discuter quand tu étais à Bordeaux, Lizzie ? Finit par demander Charles, interloqué.

\- Du fait que je n'ai aucun tee-shirt. Répondit simplement son frère.

\- Vous en êtes déjà à ce point d'intimité ?" Rebondit Jane, l'œil pétillant.

Je la fusillai du regard.

J'étais assise face à Darcy - Will -, et Jane, à côté de moi, faisait face à Charles. De prime abord j'aurais pensé que leur côté de table serait le plus tendu. En fait, force m'était d'avouer que c'était de mon côté que l'ambiance était la plus électrique. Raide, j'avais rangé mes pieds sous la chaise pour être sûre de ne pas rencontrer ceux de mon vis-à-vis, qui me dévisageait avec intensité.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, bon Dieu ?_

"Alors, Jane, Charles me disait que tu travailles dans la mode. Fit soudain Will en reportant son attention sur mon amie.

\- Oui, je suis créatrice... J'essaie souvent d'habiller Lizzie, mais c'est en vain."

Darcy me lança un regard surpris.

"Tu n'en as pas forcément besoin. Dit-il gentiment.

\- C'est parce que tu ne la voies que pendant ou après le boulot. Soupira Jane.

\- Jane... Menaçai-je.

\- Le week-end, c'est free style. Et pas à la française." Termina-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Je voulus lui décocher un coup de pied, mais ma cheville rencontra un pied de sa chaise, et je grimaçai.

"Tu vas te faire mal, Lizzie. Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Laisse moi souffrir en silence, et sache que tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Sifflai-je.

\- Mais parle-nous un peu de toi, Will", reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était. "Tu es le big boss De Bourgh, mais hormis ça... Où en es-tu ? Une femme ? Des enfants ?"

Will grimaça. A son tour d'être passé sur le grill, et je m'en désolidarisais totalement. Pour peu qu'un jour j'aie eu la moindre intention de lui être solidaire.

"Rien de tout ça, uniquement le travail.

\- Will attend la femme parfaite, railla Charles.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se lance sur ce sujet, Charles ?"

Son ton ferme mit instantanément fin à la conversation, et nous échangeâmes un regard avec Jane.

"Un commentaire ? Nous demanda innocemment Charles.

\- Vous étiez déjà bizarres au lycée, ça n'a pas changé. Lâchai-je.

\- _Nous_ étions bizarres ?" S'étonna Will en arquant un sourcil. "Tu fredonnais du Britney Spears tout en portant un sweat d'AC/DC trois fois trop grand pour toi."

Ouh, il ressortait les dossiers, le salaud. Mais je tiquai sur autre chose.

"Tu te souviens de ça ?" M'étranglai-je, sidérée.

 _Flash-back - Lycée de Jamestown, 2006_

 _"Oops, I did it again... I played with your heart... And... Chantonnais-je en récupérant mes livres dans mon casier._

 _\- Tu es complètement imprévisible." Fit une voix qui me fit sursauter tellement fort que je m'écrasai la main en claquant la porte dudit casier._

 _Will Darcy. Qui se tenait face à moi, me regardant pester tout en frottant mes doigts endoloris._

 _"Tu m'as fait peur._

 _\- J'ai vu."_

Ne t'excuse pas, surtout !

 _Il désigna mon sweat, à l'effigie du groupe AC/DC et dans lequel je flottais - un cadeau d'un de mes voisins qui se débarrassait de quelques affaires de leur fils entrant à la fac._

 _"Tu n'as aucune logique, en fait. Reprit-il._

 _\- C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir un balai dans le cul. Rétorquai-je méchamment en repoussant mes longs cheveux derrière mes épaules._

 _\- Quelle vulgarité." Souffla-t-il. "Et puis, c'est totalement injustifié._

 _\- Oh vraiment ? Tu te balades avec ton air fermé comme si tu méprisais chaque pouilleux que nous sommes, l'air d'attendre avec ennui d'obtenir ton diplôme avec un joli ruban, pour aller à la fac que tes parents ont d'ores et déjà accepté de te payer, et prendre enfin une place toute chaude dans n'importe quel domaine où tu pourras contrôler ta vie et celle d'un millier d'autres personnes._

 _\- Rien que ça ?" Fit-il en haussant un sourcil. "Je vais en déduire que tu es jalouse."_

 _Je ricanai._

 _"La vérité c'est que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais de ta vie. C'est triste que tout soit tracé alors que t'as même pas atteint 18 ans._

 _\- Je suis ravi de m'attirer ta sympathie." Railla-t-il. "Mais cela me convient._

 _\- Eh bien, je t'en plains d'autant plus, vois-tu._

 _\- Tu veux un mouchoir ?_

 _-Tu serais capable de m'en sortir un en tissu, brodé à tes initiales."_

 _Il me lança un regard impénétrable._

 _"Bonne journée, Elizabeth."_

 _Je fermai d'un geste rageur mon casier, et me dirigeai vers ma salle de cours. D'abord, depuis quand il m'adressait la parole, celui-là ?_

 _Voilà comment s'était déroulée notre toute première conversation. Si si, je vous jure, bien que nous partagions plusieurs cours c'était la première fois que Fitzwilliam Darcy m'adressait directement la parole, en tous cas plus de trois mots._

 _Fin du flash-back._

"J'ai une bonne mémoire", lança Will, me ramenant au présent. "Tout autant que tes goûts musicaux sont discutables.

\- Quoi, mes goûts musicaux sont discutables ? Tu ne les connais pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aimer une chanson pour l'avoir dans la tête et la fredonner."

Et quand bien même j'aimais m'égosiller sur Britney Spears en tortillant du cul quand je faisais le ménage, en quoi ça le regardait ?

"Je me demande quand même pourquoi vous vous êtes toujours détestés, tous les deux. Fit Charles pensivement.

\- Détestés ? Non ! Elizabeth éprouvait même de la pitié pour moi. Sourit Will.

\- Pas de la pitié, de la compassion", corrigeai-je avec mon sourire le plus angélique. "Tandis que _Fitzwilliam_ se contentait d'un dédain courtois envers mon manque de logique.

\- Pas du dédain, de la curiosité." Corrigea à son tour le Darcy concerné.

Nos regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre ; mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau.

Il avait vraiment de beaux yeux. Et ça m'agaçait profondément de le penser. Oh, mince. J'avais chaud, d'un coup.

"Mais, nous ne sommes pas venus pour relancer de vieux débats", déclarai-je en me raclant la gorge.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-on là ?

Ah, oui. Parce que Darcy n'avait pas envie de dîner seul avec Charles.

"Je ne sais même pas de quoi on pourrait parler ! Ça fait plus d'une décennie qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Soupirai-je, les mains écartées.

\- Eh bien, 10 ans à mettre sur table, ça devrait nous occuper, répliqua Charles.

\- Faudrait déjà qu'on se soit connus avant, au passage." Lâcha sèchement Jane.

Outch, elle n'était pas rancunière, mais elle savait quand même piquer un peu quand on lui avait fait du mal. Charles prit un air peiné. Bien, bien, bien. Quelle ambiance.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Sans plus tarder voici la suite de la sortie à 4 au resto... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et remercie encore une fois mes reviewers !

Iota26, toi qui adore les confrontations Lizzie/Darcy, régale-toi ! C'est le thème du jour ;D

 **Chapitre 7  
**

"Bien sûr que les religions sont le plus grand problème de notre société !" M'écriai-je. "Suffit de voir le nombre de guerres !

\- Ce n'est qu'un faux prétexte, ça. On en trouverait un autre pour aller bombarder des pays à pétrole, s'il n'y avait pas celui-là, rétorqua Darcy.

\- Oh bien sûr, c'est facile d'être fataliste ! Genre "ouais ça sert à rien d'essayer de réconcilier deux pays qui s'engueulent pour tel prétexte, parce que de toutes façons ils se disputeront pour autre chose !"", singeai-je.

\- Ça ne sert pas plus de nous sortir la carte de l'optimisme... Le Peace and Love, c'était mignon comme concept mais ça n'a pas pris !"

Arrivés au dessert, voilà où nous en étions. Nous étions, à quatre, passés par un grand nombre de sujets ; un échange de souvenirs sur nos cours au lycée, quelques anecdotes sur notre passage à la fac et surtout notre arrivée en France, de brefs échanges sur notre travail respectif. Le dîner s'était déroulé dans une humeur relativement bonne passé la pique de Jane, mais la conversation avait fini par dériver.

On dit toujours qu'il faut éviter de parler politique à table, ça vaut aussi pour la religion. La preuve.

"Tu as tellement raison, c'était beaucoup plus en paix quand les chrétiens gouvernaient le monde et brûlaient les hérétiques, raillai-je.

\- Tu as tellement raison, il vaudrait mieux mettre en camp de concentration toute personne pratiquant une religion quelconque et laisser les gentils athées gouverner le monde dans la paix et l'amour, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Si tu dis ça pour moi, sache que je ne suis pas athée !" Me renfrognai-je en m'enfonçant dans mon siège.

A côté de moi, Jane soupira. _C'est reparti_ , souffla-t-elle.

"Je suis agnostique !

\- Ah, les agnostiques, mes préférés. Ceux qui ne veulent pas se mouiller en choisissant un camp." Se moqua-t-il.

Je me penchai vers lui, si vite qu'il en sursauta imperceptiblement.

"Rien à voir ! Mon camp est tout choisi, je n'accepte ni Église ni bouquin c'est tout !

\- Et je ne crois pas trop trop en Dieu, mais en même temps je ne réfute pas son existence on ne sait jamais", continua-t-il en essayant d'imiter ma voix.

C'était très raté, d'ailleurs !

"Bah oui, j'estime que personne n'a la science infuse, t'as pas plus de preuve que Dieu existe, que moi je n'en ai qu'il n'existe pas !

\- Bon, les deux terribles, vous allez vous disputer encore longtemps ? Soupira Charles.

\- On ne se dispute pas, on échange nos points de vue." Rétorqua Will en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard était brillant, insondable. Un instant je fus décontenancée, et sentis mes joues chauffer légèrement.

Je ne m'étais, je crois, jamais sentie aussi vivante de la soirée. Quelque part, je devais bien l'admettre, j'aimais me _disputer_ avec Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"De toutes façons, tu es bien culotté, Will." Ajouta Charles. "Tu peux défendre les chrétiens, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas allé à la messe ?"

Le concerné grimaça, et je ricanai.

"Ah, les chrétiens à la carte, _mes préférés_." Fis-je en reprenant ses mots. "Ceux qui déclarent être de bons croyants, mais la messe le dimanche, la prière avant le repas et la chasteté avant le mariage c'est trop contraignant."

Darcy haussa un sourcil alors que je prenais un verre d'eau.

"Qui te dit que je ne suis pas resté chaste ?"

J'avalai de travers et me mis à tousser violemment, Jane se mettant à me tapoter le dos alors que Charles éclatait de rire à en pleurer.

Ok, plus le temps passait plus j'avais du mal à imaginer William Darcy avec une femme - et encore plus avec un homme. Mais malgré tout je devais bien admettre qu'il avait, certes pas tout, mais beaucoup de choses pour lui : la beauté, l'intelligence, l'humour d'une certaine manière (parfois seulement... même très rarement d'ailleurs), et parce que cela comptait pour certaines, l'argent. Son plus gros défaut, non négligeable, était son caractère abominable. Mais ça, si ça freinait évidemment une relation à long terme, il n'y avait aucune raison que ça l'empêche d'avoir connu quelques filles.

Je repris mon souffle au bout de deux bonnes minutes, très rouge, alors que Darcy se retenait de rire - mais pas d'afficher un air hautement satisfait.

"N'écoute pas mon frère, Lizzie. Il est capable de dire des conneries plus grosses que lui." Fit Charles, riant toujours.

Je jetai un regard noir au frère en question.

"Dommage, je me demandais justement si tu ne devrais pas rentrer dans les ordres." Sifflai-je.

Il m'adressa un regard intense, et je déglutis.

"Oh, non. Il y a des... _choses_ qui me manqueraient."

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jane et Charles échanger un regard complice. Probablement le premier depuis une éternité ; j'aurais dû me réjouir de voir Jane aussi heureuse, ce soir, mais à cet instant précis, j'eus l'impression qu'elle et Charles se rejoignaient surtout sur l'idée qu'éventuellement, Will et moi pourrions avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Quelle ineptie.

oOo

Je vous passe ce moment gênant où Jane et moi avons dû nous battre pour payer notre part du repas, quand les deux hommes insistaient pour nous inviter. On avait dû sortir la carte de l'égalité homme/femme et aller jusqu'à débattre sur cette société machiste et ovariectomisante (oui, j'avais été jusqu'à inventer ce mot qui n'était qu'un équivalent plus féminin pour "castratrice" au final) ; exaspérés, ils s'étaient mis à deux pour nous traiter de féministes extrémistes, mais nous avions eu gain de cause.

Et à ma grande surprise, quand Charles avait proposé de prolonger la soirée et que j'avais répondu que pour ma part, fatiguée, je préférais rentrer, Jane, elle, avait accepté.

Ma mâchoire s'en était décrochée.

"Euh, ok Jane... Mais, tu prendras le taxi pour rentrer." Fis-je, peu rassurée.

Nous avions l'habitude de sortir et rentrer en transports en commun, mais jamais seules, toujours au minimum à nous deux. Paris et sa banlieue, la nuit, c'était quand même pas le monde des Bisounours.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Lizzie. Me sourit-elle.

\- Je la ramènerai, je suis en voiture." Confirma Charles.

Bon, d'accord... Ça allait quand même beaucoup mieux, entre ces deux-là. Si ça pouvait rendre de nouveau mon amie heureuse... Charles avait beau s'être comporté comme un idiot quand il était plus jeune, il méritait sa chance. C'était un homme bien.

Je saluai le petit groupe et Will en fit autant, rappelant qu'il partait demain et devait prendre son vol tôt. En outre, je comprenais qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de tenir la chandelle entre son frère et Jane.

Darcy et moi partions dans la même direction, vers sa voiture de location ; mais au bout de 100 mètres, je devais bifurquer. Je m'arrêtai vers lui et penchai la tête timidement.

"Merci pour avoir lancé cette invitation... Will. C'était agréable de dîner tous ensemble." Lâchai-je.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer, mais je fus soulagée de m'être montrée honnête, même si Darcy m'intimidait et qu'à cet instant précis, j'avais envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuir très loin. Ou prolonger ce moment. Je ne savais pas. Je perdais tous mes repères.

"Lizzie, si tu crois un seul instant que je vais te laisser prendre le métro puis je ne sais quel autre bus ou RER, tu te trompes lourdement.

\- Mais je...

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Jane, mais pas pour toi ?" Fit-il en levant un sourcil.

Je me renfrognai.

"Elle va rentrer plus tard." Tentai-je.

Il poussa un soupir excédé, et me prit par le bras pour m'entraîner vers sa voiture. Surprise, je me laissai faire.

"Eh bien, si toi tu ne te fais pas de souci, moi si. Alors tu viens. Tu ne voudrais pas me faire passer une nuit blanche ?"

Je ne répondis rien, les joues rouges.

"En plus, tu ne pries aucun Dieu sur qui compter." Me taquina-t-il.

 _Lol. Pitre._

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence confortable ; mais malgré tout, je restai tendue, les joues chaudes. A se demander si je n'étais pas en train de tomber malade. Je me sentais fiévreuse... _fébrile_.

Pour ne rien arranger, une véritable averse se mit à tomber, nous surprenant sur la route. Darcy arriva pas loin de ma rue, et je posai une main sur son bras.

"Gare-toi là. La rue est en sens unique et il y a des travaux, tu vas vraiment t'embêter à faire le tour."

Pour une fois, il ne chercha pas à me contredire et s'engouffra dans une place libre.

"Merci de m'avoir ramenée... Je ne sais pas si je risquais grand chose, mais je me ferai tremper sur une plus courte distance." Souris-je.

Il me sourit en retour, l'air préoccupé, et ouvrit sa portière.

"De toutes façons, je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi."

J'ouvris la bouche, interloquée, pour la refermer directement après. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien de discuter, et puis, il était déjà dehors.

Je sortis sous la pluie battante, après avoir rabattu ma capuche sur ma tête ; nous nous mîmes à courir, mais bien que la course dura moins d'une minute, nous arrivâmes trempés et essoufflés sous le porche de mon immeuble.

Tremblante, je commençai à fouiller mon sac à la recherche de mes clés, mais Darcy m'arrêta d'une main sur mon poignet.

"Lizzie..."

Il s'arrêta, soudain très tendu.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, si fort que je crus que j'allais m'évanouir. Coincés sous le porche minuscule, la pluie redoublant autour de nous, nos corps étaient tellement proches que je sentais sa chaleur m'envelopper... Et j'avais même l'impression de sentir son sang battre dans ses veines. A moins que ce ne fut le mien qui cognait contre mes tempes, dans mon cou, dans mes poignets.

Sa main sur la mienne me brûlait, et je me raidis.

"Je... Il faut que je te parle."

Oh. Non.

Je ne l'aurais jamais vu venir, jusque là. Promis. Pas à un seul instant, de toute ma vie, je n'aurais cru qu'un jour il se passerait quelque chose d'ambigu entre Darcy et moi. Mais je n'étais pas complètement idiote, et à cet instant précis, alors que mon regard perdu croisait le sien, intense, je sus ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

 _A peu de choses près._

"Lizzie, j'ai essayé de m'en défendre. Ça fait 11 ans que j'essaie de m'en défendre. J'éprouve des sentiments pour toi... Je t'aime. Je sais que tu as toujours cru que je te détestais, mais tu fais erreur. Je t'aime, et c'était déjà le cas au lycée."

Il avait parlé d'une traite, dans un souffle ; sidérée, je fus incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ses mots tournaient dans ma tête, je les avais entendus, mais c'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas encore de sens.

"Au lycée j'ai lutté sans relâche. Tu me détournais de mes études... Et peut-être que c'est pour ça, en fait, que j'ai été jusqu'à essayer de convaincre Charles de rompre avec Jane à l'époque. Je voulais tellement..."

Il perdit son souffle, mais le reprit.

"Ça a été pareil quand j'ai appris que j'allais travailler avec toi. Sur le coup, je me suis défendu d'avoir encore des sentiments pour toi. Tu m'ennuies, Lizzie... Tu m'agaces, en permanence, même quand tu es loin je pense à toi, le reste est redevenu secondaire. Des fois je te déteste, pour ça. Mais je ne peux plus rester ainsi. Il fallait que je te le dise. Je ne _peux plus_ être loin de toi."

J'eus enfin un déclic, et je sursautai, plantant un regard plein de défi dans le sien. Le sien était à la fois tendre, désespéré et désemparé. J'essayai de me reculer mais me heurtai à la porte.

Il se rapprocha de moi, et son odeur, sa chaleur m'envahit. Je me sentis prise au piège, prise au dépourvu, tout ce que je détestais.

Je me rebiffai.

"Will, je ne sais...

\- Lizzie, crois-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. J'aurais préféré que ça ne tombe pas sur toi, mais c'est ainsi."

J'eus le sentiment de m'être pris une claque. _Le salaud_. Il me sortait une grande déclaration pour l'instant d'après me balancer _ça_ ? Je me sentis salie.

" Désolée d'être un si mauvais parti, Will." Claquai-je. "Si ça peut te soulager, je vais t'aider à m'oublier : il est _hors de question_ que je sorte avec quelqu'un qui me méprise autant."

Will sembla accuser le coup, et se recula, peiné.

"Je ne...

\- Ne me sors pas que tu ne me méprises pas, Will !" Hurlai-je, désemparée. "Tu me balances que tu ne fais que lutter contre tes sentiments pour moi depuis onze ans, rien que ça, et qu'au fond tu souhaiterais que ça soit tombé sur n'importe qui d'autre... Merde, je ne suis peut-être pas la femme parfaite, mais ça fait mal !"

Il se rapprocha vivement de moi, et glissa une main dans mes cheveux ; j'attrapai son poignet pour le repousser, les larmes au bord des yeux.

"Va te faire voir, Darcy !" Lâchai-je dans un souffle. "Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus cruel.

\- Lizzie...

\- Plus le temps passait et plus je me disais que George avait probablement tout inventé. Mais quand je vois ce dont tu es capable, je me pose de sérieuses questions." Assénai-je.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se recula soudainement, comme giflé. Sa main lâcha mes cheveux, et son regard se fit instantanément plus dur.

"George Wickham ? Charles m'avait prévenu qu'il t'avait vue avec lui. Je n'avais pas très envie de t'en parler, mais... Ne fais pas confiance à cet homme, Lizzie." Claqua-t-il.

Je me révoltai.

"Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Il m'a dit que tu avais tout fait, les plus bas coups, pour le virer de ton entreprise. Et pour aucune raison si ce n'est ton antipathie envers lui !

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?" Répliqua-t-il sèchement. "Il y a au moins un point sur lequel il a raison, Lizzie, c'est que j'ai tout fait pour le virer. Et je ne _veux plus_ entendre parler de lui.

\- Un peu comme moi, en gros ?

\- Il n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Tu m'as l'air bien encline à le défendre, Elizabeth, mais Wickham est un salaud, et tu devrais cesser tout de suite toute relation avec lui !"

Estomaquée, je le regardai avec colère.

"Mais pourquoi, William, pourquoi ?! Tu ne m'avances aucun argument, j'ai juste l'impression que... Que...

\- Que quoi ?" Cria-t-il en se rapprochant de nouveau.

Il pencha sa tête vers moi, et son souffle se mélangea au mien. Au bord de la rupture nerveuse, pendant une seconde, je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser. Pendant une seconde, j'en eus envie.

Mais il sembla se reprendre, et s'éloigna, le regard blessé.

"Que tu essaies juste de tout contrôler. Y compris ma vie", finis-je dans un souffle.

Il s'éloigna encore, se collant au mur du porche, et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Elizabeth. Je n'interférerai plus dans ta vie. Je suis désolé pour la gêne que j'ai pu t'occasionner."

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons, et sans un regard pour moi, disparut dans la pluie.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Et oui, dur dur ! Peu importe l'époque, nos deux protagonistes préférés en arrivent toujours à ce point ! La suite bientôt, si vous êtes sages ;)_


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je reviens plus tard que ce que j'aurais voulu à cause de problèmes de connexion (ça devient vite handicapant !) mais voici la suite des aventures... Principalement de Lizzie, pour ce chapitre !

Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a beaucoup motivée ! Pour la peine, à défaut d'avoir pu poster tôt, j'ai pu avancer... Et pour vous remercier d'avoir été sages je pense poster très vite le chapitre suivant ! Un peu de relecture sera nécessaire, le temps que vous découvriez celui-ci...

Iota26 : Exact je me suis largement inspirée de ce passage, qui est l'un des plus intenses... Et comme tu dis, on atteint la 2ème partie de leur relation : la révélation... Quant à Wickham, Lizzie et Jane vont bientôt finir par comprendre qui il est au fond...

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 8**

Cela ne loupa pas ; j'avais chopé la crève et les jours suivants, je me retrouvai alitée avec une fièvre à faire fondre la banquise. Le jeudi, j'essayai bien d'aller bosser, mais Paul me renvoya illico presto chez le médecin et promit de le harceler s'il refusait de me donner un arrêt maladie. Soi-disant parce qu'il ne voulait pas que j'en profite pour contaminer tout le labo...

Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir pris ma température, le médecin ne chercha pas plus loin et hésita même à m'envoyer aux Urgences.

C'était parfait, absolument tout ce qu'il me manquait - trois jours totalement enfermée chez moi, clouée au lit, pour ressasser ce qui s'était passé sous le porche de mon immeuble avec Darcy.

Par moments, la fièvre fut si forte que je me demandais si je n'avais pas halluciné ; mais à d'autres, je recouvrais ma lucidité et notre échange de cette nuit-là me revenait avec tellement de clarté, que les larmes m'en venaient aux yeux.

J'en voulais à Darcy, pour ces paroles désagréables - et même très dures - qu'il avaient eues, effaçant en un instant la stupeur et le désarroi que ses aveux m'avaient causé.

J'en voulais à George, qui je le sentais n'était pas très net, mais que pour une raison X ou Y je n'avais pu m'empêcher de mettre sur la table, m'attirant les foudres et, je crois bien, le mépris, de ce même Darcy.

Je m'en voulais à moi, qui n'avais pas été foutue de prévoir une seconde ce qui allait me tomber sur le nez - et peut-être que si j'avais su, cette conversation qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête n'aurait pas eu lieu. Pas comme ça, en tous cas.

J'en voulais à Jane, si prévenante qu'elle avait posé trois jours de congés pour s'occuper de moi. Elle se sentait coupable de m'avoir laissée avec Will, mais quelle idée ! J'avais beau lui expliquer qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que cette discussion devait avoir lieu un jour et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle ou Charles, elle était désolée. Et ça me minait encore plus.

A force de tout ressasser, enfermée dans ma chambre, pendant trois jours, ma colère monta en flèche.

Dimanche, j'avais enfin les idées claires.

Lundi, je repris le boulot, dans un état étrange entre colère et tristesse profonde.

J'étais blessée, tout simplement. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand j'ouvris ma boîte e-mail.

Parmi tous mes messages reçus, un provenait de Will Darcy. Et inutile de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un message relatif à l'installation réalisée chez lui ; d'une part, Colin me l'aurait expédié, et d'autre part, l'objet du message était clair.

Il datait de jeudi soir ; je n'avais pas eu accès à ma messagerie professionnelle durant mon arrêt. Et bien sûr, Darcy n'avait aucun autre moyen de me joindre.

Je cliquai sur le message pour l'ouvrir.

 _Envoyé de : William Darcy_

 _A : Elizabeth Bennet_

 _Objet : PERSO_

 _Chère Elizabeth,_

 _Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressasser notre conversation toute la journée ; et je concède que je ne me suis pas montré très juste envers toi._

 _Alors, sache que je regrette mon comportement d'hier soir, et te présente mes excuses._

 _Je me suis montré très dur concernant ta relation avec George Wickham ; et crois-moi, c'est justifié. Mais si cela me parait tout à fait évident à moi, je conçois que de ton côté, tu n'as aucun élément pour te faire un jugement._

 _J'ignore ce que George Wickham t'a raconté. Probablement que je m'étais acharné à le faire licencier injustement des laboratoires De Bourgh. A partir de maintenant, c'est à toi de décider si tu souhaites me faire confiance ou non, plus qu'à lui, mais je souhaiterais t'exposer ma version des faits._

 _George Wickham a été employé chez moi pendant 1 an. Plusieurs de ses actes se sont révélés très peu professionnels ; si tu me le permets, je ne m'étendrai pas dessus, car ils impliquent d'autres personnes. Parmi les faits les plus graves, celui qui a abouti à mettre un terme définitif à son contrat est qu'il a été pris à revendre des informations confidentielles à deux de nos concurrents directs. Il a été condamné pour espionnage industriel, et licencié pour faute grave. Licenciement qu'il n'a jamais digéré, et pour lequel il a cherché à m'attaquer aux prud'hommes, mais toutes les preuves étaient contre lui, datées et certifiées. Pour d'autres faits, il s'est retrouvé sous une mesure d'éloignement, et a donc quitté la région. Je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui jusqu'à ce que Charles ne m'apprenne que vous le connaissiez. Et j'aurais probablement dû t'en parler dès lors ; mais je n'avais pas voulu t'accabler avec cette histoire._

 _J'ai conscience que pour le moment, il ne s'agit que de sa parole contre la mienne. Aussi, je suis prêt à te fournir le jugement du tribunal. Il ne s'agit pas d'accabler un homme persécuté, comme il a probablement dû te le faire croire, mais de te mettre en garde contre une personne très peu recommandable.  
_

 _En ce qui concerne l'aveu de mes sentiments, j'ai certes pu me montrer malhabile. Et pour autant qu'ils étaient sincères, Lizzie, je te prie de bien vouloir me croire : je ne t'accablerai plus avec. Tu ne les partages pas, je le respecte et je te fais la promesse que cela n'interférera jamais avec le travail. Sois assurée que tu n'en entendras désormais plus parler._

 _Je suis sincèrement désolé de la peine que j'ai pu te causer... Et te présente, encore une fois, toutes mes excuses._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _William._

Avant même d'avoir fini la lecture de cet e-mail, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Tout un torrent d'émotions m'envahit, et pour la première fois, je mesurai la portée de tout ce qui s'était joué mercredi soir.

Le regard de Will me revint comme une claque, ainsi que la sensation de son corps chaud près du mien et de sa main sur mon poignet. La façon dont mon cœur tambourinait alors, et la façon dont désormais il se déchirait.

Un sanglot m'échappa, à l'instant précis où la lumière se faisait dans mon esprit.

Cette façon dont je me sentais, à chaque fois qu'il était là, dans les parages. Cette sensation que tout mon corps se réveillait, et que j'avais tendance à traduire par de la colère, quand bien même il se montrait courtois.

La sensation de ses mains sur mes épaules, de la proximité de son corps, à chaque fois qu'il faisait tous ces trucs galants que plus personne ne faisait de nos jours - me tenir la portière, me passer mon manteau sur les épaules.

Cette manière que j'avais de toujours réagir vivement à chaque phrase qu'il pouvait prononcer. Avec lui, j'étais tout simplement incapable de rester neutre. Et même quand il n'était pas là, combien de fois m'étais-je surprise à penser à lui ?

Je ne pouvais plus me le cacher. J'aurais même dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, mais j'étais bien trop occupée à le détester.

J'étais amoureuse de Fitzwilliam Darcy. Cet homme que je m'étais escrimée à haîr pour une remarque maladroite au lycée (allez, plusieurs, en fait), que j'avais toujours inconsciemment repoussé, et que, je le comprenais maintenant, j'avais profondément blessé en l'attaquant mercredi.

Oui, il avait été malhabile. Oui, une part de moi le détestait encore pour ça. Oui, c'était blessant d'entendre qu'il m'aimait bien malgré lui et qu'il aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement... Mais au fond, est-ce que je n'étais pas un peu dans le même cas ?

Quant à Wickham, ma confiance passa assurément dans le camp des Darcy. Je travaillais beaucoup à l'instinct, c'était vrai, et souvent je ne me trompais pas. Et si George me mettait mal à l'aise depuis quelques jours, en revanche, je n'avais jamais eu aucune raison de soupçonner ou William, ou Charles de la moindre malhonnêteté. Je n'avais même pas besoin de demander à William ses preuves.

D'un geste rageur, j'essuyai mes larmes - heureusement que j'avais un bureau pour moi seule -, et je décidai d'envoyer un message à George.

 _"J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avec William Darcy. Oublie mon numéro, et celui de Jane ; il est hors de question que l'on se revoit un jour."_

Envoyer.

Je reposai mon portable sur la table, et m'attelai au travail. George ne me répondit jamais.

oOo

A la fin de la journée, j'éteignis ma session et m'étirai, courbatue. J'avais la tête pleine de tous les dossiers que j'avais à mettre à jour, mais je finirais cela demain.

J'allais me lever, quand mon téléphone sonna.

"Allô ? Fis-je en décrochant, exténuée.

\- ... Lizzie ?"

Je ne reconnus pas immédiatement la voix. Une voix de fille.

"Oui ?

\- Lizzie, c'est Anna. Anna Darcy."

Oh Seigneur. Un grand froid m'envahit, alors que la tristesse me plombait de nouveau les épaules.

"Anna... Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, merci..."

Un silence se fit, et je l'entendis soupirer au bout de la ligne.

"Lizzie, je me permets de t'appeler... A propos de la correspondance que tu as eue avec Will."

Je gardai le silence, ne sachant que répondre. Que lui avait-il dit exactement ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'il se soit épanché sur ce qui s'était passé mercredi soir. Je ne le voyais pas agir ainsi, pour autant qu'il avait l'air d'aimer sa petite sœur.

"Lizzie... Je sais qu'il t'a parlé de George Wickham. Et il m'a dit que cela avait tourné en très grosse dispute, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu t'expliquer de quoi il retournait _exactement_.

\- Anna, c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter. Il m'a envoyé un e-mail pour m'expliquer plus en détail leur relation... Et c'est Ok. Je le crois.

\- Non, Lizzie, ce n'est pas ça", me coupa-t-elle.

Je l'entendis presque secouer la tête.

"Je sais qu'il t'a ensuite parlé de l'accusation d'espionnage industriel. Mais il t'a à peine mentionné le deuxième chef d'accusation, parce qu'il m'implique directement : George Wickham m'a également harcelée sexuellement."

Un silence tombe, pesant.

"Oh." Trouvai-je à peine à répondre. "Anna, je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal d'abord à l'avouer à Will, puis enfin à aller déposer plainte. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Il a été jugé pour ça, et s'il n'a pas obtenu de prison ferme, il a quand même eu ordre de ne plus m'approcher. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il a quitté Bordeaux, par ailleurs."

Je soupirai, secouant la tête. Tout s'emmêlait dans mon esprit, et pourtant au moins une chose était plus claire : pourquoi Will avait eu l'air si choqué que je prenne la défense de Wickham, et probablement aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas eu la force de m'expliquer immédiatement pourquoi il le détestait tant.

"Lizzie... Je comprends que tu en veuilles à mon frère. Mais je sais qu'il t'a envoyé ce mail jeudi soir... Et que tu ne lui as pas adressé de réponse. Je le lui ai demandé ce matin... Il est complètement abattu. Peu importe quelle est votre relation, je...

\- Anna, je suis désolée, il se trouve que je n'ai eu son mail que ce matin. J'étais malade la semaine dernière, et je n'ai pas eu accès à ma boîte pro... Je te jure que j'ai l'intention de lui répondre. Je le ferai ce soir, en rentrant. Sans faute." Lui promis-je.

Elle soupira, visiblement soulagée.

"Merci, Lizzie. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, pour que tu fasses la morte. Et tu sais..."

J'attendis la suite un court instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

"Ça m'a fait du bien, de parler de ça avec toi. Je te demanderai de ne pas l'ébruiter, mais vraiment, ça me soulage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Anna. Cela restera entre nous. Encore une fois, je suis désolée de ce qui t'est arrivé... Et je te jure que si je recroise George, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça."

Elle rit doucement à l'autre bout du fil.

"Tu reviens dans deux semaines, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- On se fera une sortie ? Ça me tenterait une soirée entre filles.

\- Avec plaisir, Anna.

\- Prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi... Bonne soirée."

Je reposai le combiné, enfin calmée.

J'avais l'impression qu'un an s'était passé depuis lundi dernier, tellement j'avais vécu de choses. J'étais épuisée... Mais j'avais une promesse à tenir, et, s'il était encore temps, un comportement à me faire pardonner.

oOo

Au final, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

En rentrant chez moi, je sentis tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je savais que Jane devait déjà se trouver à l'appart, mais elle était censée être seule. Or, des sons étouffés me parvenaient, et ils me paraissaient plutôt dignes d'une dispute que d'une conversation amicale.

Je poussai la porte un peu brusquement, et me figeai en reconnaissant George.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" L'accueillis-je froidement.

Il était assis sur le canapé, penché sur une Jane très pâle et très raide. Je notai immédiatement la main de George sur la cuisse de mon amie, et mon sang se glaça.

"Lizzie... J'ai reçu ton message. J'aimerais qu'on s'explique tous les trois, commença-t-il.

\- Tu vas commencer par lâcher Jane. Ensuite, tu dégages : tu n'as rien à faire ici."

Je compris que George avait dû sonner alors que Jane, seule, se trouvait à l'appartement, et qu'elle l'avait laissé monter en toute bonne foi. Evidemment, elle ignorait tout ce que j'avais appris de la part des Darcy frère et sœur ; cela étant, à cet instant précis, à la frayeur que je lisais dans ses yeux je supposai qu'elle commençait à comprendre que George était bien plus sombre qu'il n'y paraissait.

"Lizzie... Sois raisonnable", siffla George.

Jane voulut se dégager, mais il l'attrapa par le poignet et la retint fermement, le regard dur.

"Lâche-moi George. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas intéressée. Je sors avec Charles, maintenant."

Une étincelle malsaine passa dans le regard de George, et je compris que les choses allaient dégénérer. Je ne me trompais pas.

"C'est d'autant plus intéressant", commenta-t-il avec un rire gras, et sa main recommença à toucher Jane ; elle se mit à crier, et je me précipitai sur eux pour frapper George à la tête.

Direct dans le nez ; surpris, il lâcha Jane qui se releva précipitamment et alla chercher son téléphone, et je me plaçai entre eux alors qu'il se redressait.

La suite est très floue.

George se jeta sur moi, les deux mains serrées autour de ma gorge ; je reculai en griffant ses avants-bras ; il poussa un cri entre la douleur et l'agacement, et m'asséna une grande gifle qui me fit apparaître des points noirs devant les yeux.

La douleur résonna dans mon crâne, mais je parvins à ne pas m'évanouir.

Chancelante, je me retins au mur ; une porte claque derrière moi, et je voulus crier, mais une main m'en empêcha. J'aurais voulu crier, alerter les voisins, mais je luttais déjà pour avoir assez d'air pour moi.

Je me souviens vaguement avoir pu lui coller un genou dans les parties, et mon front dans son nez. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler sur mon visage, mais j'ignorais si c'était mon sang ou le sien.

Dans un sursaut d'esprit, je tâtai le meuble de l'entrée à ma droite ; mon sac à main y était posé. J'y plongeai ma main, et à mon grand soulagement, sentis le métal froid de ma bombe de laque "anti-agression".

Je la rabattis vers le visage de mon agresseur dans un élan de survie alors que ses mains continuaient à appuyer sur ma gorge, et appuyai sur le bouton en espérant viser correctement.

Après, j'entendis Jane hurler, et l'air me revint alors que quelqu'un saisissait fermement George pour le plaquer au sol.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde**

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et vos reviews ! C'est avec plaisir que je reviens dès ce soir avec la suite des aventures de Lizzie... et Wickham.

Vous êtes plusieurs à vous demander qui vient à la rescousse de Lizzie et Jane... Pour tout vous dire, mon 1er choix s'était porté sur un des deux Darcy, arrivant fièrement sur son cheval blanc... Mais cela n'était pas très logique... Donc je vous laisse à votre découverte de ce détail !

Mais je commence d'abord par la réponse aux reviews en guest comme toujours :)

Guest : gagné ! je poste ce soir pour me faire pardonner du sadisme de vous avoir laissés sur une telle fin de chapitre - et parce que la coupure internet ne m'a pas empêché d'écrire en revanche ! Bonne lecture !

Iota26 : eh oui, sur ce coup-là ça terminait en fanfare ! Le chapitre qui vient n'est pas tellement moins chargé, et j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Lyrod : merci pour te review c'est gentil ! A voir quelle orientation j'ai choisi... Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Chapitre 9**

J'appris plus tard que cette personne était un voisin, alerté par les cris de Jane.

Jane avait eu le temps d'appeler la police alors que j'essayais de me sortir des griffes de George ; et en moins de dix minutes, celui-ci se retrouvait menottes aux poignets, et on m'emmenait de force aux Urgences alors que j'assurais à qui voulait l'entendre que tout allait bien.

Encore une fois, la suite est floue.

Je dus faire au moins trois ou quatre fois la même déposition, puis je pus déposer plainte. Jane en avait fait autant, puis avait appelé Charles, qui l'avait rejointe en panique au poste de police ; il passa son temps à s'excuser, la serrer dans ses bras, me serrer dans ses bras, et s'excuser encore de ne pas avoir été là.

Été là pourquoi ? Il n'avait aucune raison d'être présent, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Et puis, tout allait bien finalement, voulus-je le rassurer.

Évidemment, inutilement.

"J'aurais dû être avec vous, j'aurais dû le... S'énerva-t-il.

\- T'aurais rien dû du tout", le coupai-je d'une voix faible. Il allait quand même pas balancer ses envies de meurtre dans un endroit rempli de flics ?! "Charles, ça aurait été limite flippant que tu traînes autour de notre appart alors qu'on ne t'attendait pas... Y a bien assez d'un taré pour la soirée..." Bougonnai-je.

Il soupira mais je le laissai, devant me faire examiner par un médecin.

J'y gagnai 3 jours d'interruption de travail. _A ce rythme, mon patron va oublier qui je suis_ , fis-je avec sarcasme au docteur qui me les signa.

Le lendemain de l'agression, j'obtins enfin le droit de rentrer chez moi à 18 heures. Il y avait eu bien plus de peur que de mal ; un immense hématome s'étendait sur la moitié de mon visage, et deux strips fermaient une blessure sur mon front. Il parait que me tête avait été cognée contre le mur, mais j'avais échappé miraculeusement à la commotion cérébrale. La marque la plus impressionnante, finalement, se situait au niveau de ma gorge.

Les mains de Wickham avaient laissé de grandes marques à l'endroit où elles avaient serré mon cou. Et c'étaient ces marques-là qui me faisaient le plus de mal.

Toujours au poste de police, mais désormais seule - Charles et Jane étant repartis travailler dans la matinée, bien qu'ils n'aient pas dormi -, je pris mon mal en patience et décidai de les attendre. Ils m'avaient promis de venir me chercher.

Mais dans la salle d'attente du poste de police, ce fut une toute autre personne que je vis débarquer.

Je tentai de déglutir alors que Will me repérait et venait jusqu'à moi d'un pas pressé, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude... Mais déglutir faisait trop mal.

"Elizabeth, oh, mon Dieu !" Lâcha-t-il, choqué, s'agenouillant devant ma chaise, les mains s'agrippant aux accoudoirs.

Je baissai les yeux, mortifiée. Oh, génial, il ne me manquait plus que ça. Que Darcy me voie dans cet état pitoyable, le visage blanc comme un cul là où il n'était pas violacé.

Au moins, j'étais toujours solide comme un roc, extérieurement parlant en tous cas. Le fait d'avoir été là pour empêcher l'agression de Jane me donnait tout le courage qu'il me fallait pour affronter cette journée interminable. Le seul avantage de cette situation était que je ne me sentais pas victime ; au contraire, j'étais soulagée. Et en colère. Cela me maintenait vivante.

"Ce salaud..." Siffla-t-il, "que t'a-t-il fait !"

Il se redressa, rageur, et voulut partir en direction du policier d'accueil mais je bondis sur mes jambes et l'arrêtai.

Il se raidit, et se retourna vers moi. Son regard chargé de colère passa immédiatement à la douleur en se posant sur mon visage.

Mes mains, glacées, se figèrent sur ses poignets, et je les sentis se contracter alors qu'il serrait les poings.

"Ce n'est rien comparé à sa tête à lui." Fis-je d'une voix éraillée, tentant un sourire.

Qu'il ne me renvoya pas, en proie à tout un tas d'émotions qui passaient dans son regard gris -très sombre, cette fois-ci.

"Elizabeth, je te promets que je vais faire jouer toutes mes relations pour que ce type ne sorte pas de tôle avant au moins 20 ans." Claqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il pouvait rêver, mais j'acquiesçai.

Son regard redevint immédiatement triste, et il se recula, rompant le contact entre nous.

"Je vais bien, Will. Jane aussi. Je crois qu'elle est bien plus choquée que moi, je n'avais pas eu le temps de la mettre au courant sur... Qui ce mec est."

Darcy secoua la tête.

"J'aurais dû te parler beaucoup plus tôt. J'aurais dû t'expliquer dès que j'ai su que tu le connaissais. Je regrette, Elizabeth, je suis tellement désolé.

\- Arrête, Will, tu n'es en rien responsable ! C'est une idée fixe, chez vous les Darcy !" M'exclamai-je, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que ma gorge me brûlait.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, son regard rivé sur mon visage, il fut interrompu par Jane, qui revenait me chercher.

"Will ? Tu es venu ?"

L'air étonné, elle le fixait.

"Oui... Dès que j'ai su. Tu vas bien ?"

Elle acquiesça, bien que très pâle.

"Écoute... J'ai quelques choses à régler. Prenez soin de vous. S'il vous plait." Reprit-il.

Sans un regard de plus vers moi, il tourna les talons et se rendit à l'accueil. Jane posa une main sur mon épaule, et me poussa vers la sortie.

Je la suivis, le cœur brisé.

J'avais le terrible sentiment que tout était cassé, entre Darcy et moi.

oOo

Deux semaines plus tard, après moult négociations, Paul accepta de m'envoyer comme prévu sur Bordeaux pour la deuxième partie de ma mission. Il n'était pas très chaud, m'ayant proposé soit de décaler l'intervention, soit d'y envoyer quelqu'un d'autre... Après ce qui était arrivé.

Mais justement, après ce qui nous était arrivé, j'avais plus que besoin de retrouver un rythme de travail acharné afin d'essayer de penser à autre chose. D'autant que je savais que Jane serait en sécurité ; non seulement George avait été placé en détention, mais en plus Charles avait promis de l'héberger le temps que je serais absente.

Au cours de ces deux semaines, j'avais d'ailleurs fini par demander à Charles, de plus en plus présent avec nous, de me donner le numéro de son frère. Il s'était exécuté sans souci.

Et une semaine plus tôt, j'avais envoyé un premier message à Darcy.

 _"Salut, c'est Lizzie... Je voulais te dire... Je suis désolée de n'avoir jamais répondu à ton mail, Will. Je comptais le faire lundi. Je suis désolée."_

J'avais dû attendre deux jours avant d'avoir une réponse. Deux jours !

 _"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Elizabeth."_

Les jours suivants, nous nous étions échangés quelques brefs messages, très impersonnels. Mais Darcy s'était montré très prévenant, s'étonnant lui-même que je me déplace malgré tout. Il m'avait promis de ne pas attaquer ma boîte en justice si je décalais. Cela m'avait arraché un rire.

A l'occasion d'un message, j'appris qu'il était en déplacement au moment où je serais sur Bordeaux ; je n'allais même pas le voir.

Quelque part, j'en fus soulagée. Autant j'avais pris comme une claque la révélation de mes sentiments pour lui, autant désormais je croulais sous la honte. Je ne regrettais en rien ma relation passée avec Darcy ; elle était ce qu'elle était, et fidèle à nos caractères respectifs.

Mais je me sentais idiote d'avoir pu fréquenter aussi longtemps - et presque croire - un salaud comme Wickham, ridicule de l'avoir défendu devant Darcy, et enfin diminuée que celui-ci m'ait vue dans cet état.

Peut-être aurais-je pu rattraper les choses avec lui avant l'agression ; mais maintenant, je me voyais mal aller lui annoncer mes sentiments. Lui-même ne devait plus en avoir aucun pour moi. Au mieux, une forme de pitié qui me détruirait d'autant plus.

Quand j'arrivai sur le site De Bourgh de Bordeaux, je fus accueillie par une Caroline Bingley à son habitude insupportable. J'eus l'agréable surprise de trouver Anna discutant avec elle, cependant. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire qui trembla un peu quand elle remarqua le reste de l'hématome sur mon visage.

Celui-ci avait fortement diminué, et sa couleur s'était estompée en même temps que du rouge me revenait aux joues, chassant ma pâleur cadavérique. Ma blessure au front ne formait plus qu'une ligne nette à la base des cheveux, et les marques sur mon cou étaient cachées par un foulard.

"Salut, Lizzie. Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mademoiselle Bennet." Suivit Caroline d'un ton pincé.

Je les saluai, et cette dernière sembla noter mes blessures. Bien entendu, elle n'était au courant de rien et je n'avais pas la moindre intention de lui fournir une explication.

"Ma foi, quelle tenue." Siffla-t-elle. "J'ignore ce que vous faites de vos week-ends mais vous pourriez avoir l'obligeance de vous maquiller pour paraître plus présentable !"

Elle lâcha un rire sec et se tourna fièrement vers Anna, l'air de chercher son approbation. Elle ne gagna qu'un regard assassin, qui lui fit perdre un peu de sa superbe.

"Je veux dire... Toute femme, notamment en affaires, doit présenter un minimum convenablement ! On est à la limite de l'indécence !" Balbutia-t-elle.

Quelle connasse. Je lui fis un sourire hypocrite.

"Comme je vous suis. Il est bien triste que certaines aient besoin de se couvrir la tronche de graisse de baleine teintée pour pouvoir sortir. Fort heureusement, contrairement à vous, je n'en ressens pas le besoin." Claquai-je.

La bouche de Caroline s'arrondit comme un O, et Anna éclata d'un rire franc et incontrôlable. Je remarquai un badge visiteur posé sur le cahier, aussi j'entrepris de le récupérer et d'apposer ma signature comme la fois précédente.

"Lizzie, tu ne restes que deux jours, c'est ça ? On se voit ce soir ? Restau ?" Me lança Anna alors que je m'éloignais.

Je me retournai vers elle et lui sourit.

"Je te laisse choisir le lieu."

Caroline fulminait, visiblement jalouse.

"Aucun restaurant n'a été prévu par Monsieur Darcy, siffla-t-elle.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Caroline. Lizzie et moi sortons entre amies." La rabroua Anna.

Ah, quel bon début de journée que de voir une peste se décomposer !

oOo

Ce bon début de journée se gâta un peu quand arriva la pause déjeuner.

J'avais travaillé jusqu'à tard dans la matinée sur le projet avec Colin ; aussi, quand nous étions descendus à la salle de pause pour déjeuner, nous nous étions retrouvés seuls.

Nous avions commencé notre sandwich, quand Colin m'avait demandé d'où venaient les marques sur mon visage.

Je haussai les épaules.

"Les dangers de la banlieue parisienne." Répondis-je vaguement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas un lieu sain pour les jeunes femmes."

Je manquai lever les yeux au ciel, agacée.

"Tu préconises de laisser Paris aux hommes et aux vieilles ?"

Il eut l'air choqué.

"Non, non, je... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Alors, dis-moi, Lizzie... Est-ce que tu comptes revenir dans la région ?"

Le voyant rougir légèrement, je me renfrognai.

Autant avec Darcy je n'avais rien vu venir lors de ses aveux, autant là je voyais arriver Colin comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Punaise, comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! C'était ma période.

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison." Lâchai-je.

Il voulut poser sa main sur la mienne, et je sursautai, la retirant d'un coup.

"Lizzie, je... Je serais ravi que l'on se revoit. De manière non professionnelle. J'ai apprécié notre collaboration, et je pense que nous formerions un très beau couple."

Ma mâchoire s'en décrocha.

J'avais bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas possible. Ah j'en avais entendu, des déclarations maladroites, que ce soit pour ma pomme ou racontée par des amies. Mais alors là, Colin faisait fort. Direct, un beau couple ? Il imaginait aussi nos gosses, ou quoi ?

"Non, Colin." Fis-je fermement. "Je t'arrête tout de suite.

\- C'est la distance, qui te gêne ?

\- Du tout. C'est le manque d'attirance."

Il accusa le coup, et je me levai de ma chaise.

"Je regrette d'être aussi rude. J'apprécie de travailler avec toi, sincèrement, mais ça s'arrête là."

Il se leva aussi et tenta une approche en posant sa main sur ma hanche. Je plissai le nez, rebutée. Ce mec me dépassait d'à peine un cm, je fus immédiatement tentée de lui foutre un coup de boule - et je ne sais même pas ce qui me retint.

"Éloigne-toi, Colin."

La porte de la salle de pause s'ouvrit, et je croisai le regard noir d'Anna dirigé sur Colin.

"Monsieur Legrand, je vous prie de faire ce qu'elle demande. La dernière fois que quelqu'un a été lourd avec Elizabeth, il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital ; et croyez bien que l'entreprise ne couvrira pas vos frais médicaux."

Sa voix avait claqué, sévère, calmant Colin sur le coup. Le cœur battant la chamade, je sortis en priant que la journée se termine vite.

oOo

"Merci d'être intervenue à la pause déjeuner. J'étais sur le point de lui en coller une." Lâchai-je à Anna.

Nous étions attablées, à déguster une fondue dans un restaurant qui se voulait savoyard ; il faisait chaud, ça sentait la bouffe et nous plongions toutes deux gaiement nos piques de pain dans le caquelon. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"J'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation en passant me faire un thé. Ce type n'est pas méchant, mais lourdingue."

Je soupirai.

"C'est le cas de beaucoup..."

Elle acquiesça, pensive.

"J'ai beaucoup aimé ta pique à Caroline au fait, ce matin", rit-elle soudain.

Je souris, repensant à la scène.

"Je ne possède même pas de maquillage. Si elle le savait, elle me sortirait probablement _"Allô, t'es une fille et t'as pas de gloss ?"_ ", fis-je en la singeant.

Anna rit d'autant plus.

"Je dois t'avouer que j'en ai parlé à mon frère par mail. Il n'a pas dû l'avoir encore - il est à New York, il faisait nuit -, mais ça le fera probablement sourire."

Je devins écarlate, soudain bien moins certaine de ça. Je doutais extrêmement fortement que cela le fasse rire, qu'un intervenant extérieur se permette de tacler son employée. Même si c'était moi, même si c'était Caroline.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû... La sermonnai-je.

\- C'est Caroline qui aurait dû la fermer." Coupa-t-elle fermement.

Je haussai les épaules.

"Peu importe. Ma mission se termine demain, puis il ne s'agira que de SAV. Je pense que je n'aurai plus de contacts avec ton frère, après ça."

Anna me regarda tristement.

"Oh, Lizzie... J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Will ne me parle jamais de trucs personnels, il m'a simplement avoué s'être disputé avec toi à propos de Wickham... Mais..."

Elle reprit son souffle.

"Tu sais, j'entendais déjà parler de toi par Charles au lycée. Il disait tout le temps que vous formeriez un beau couple, et maintenant que je te connais, j'en suis certaine. Et puis tu sais, il est abattu depuis cette dispute. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi !"

Je secouai la tête tristement.

"Ne te fais pas d'idées, Anna. A une époque ton frère et moi aurions pu nous entendre, mais je pense que nous avons atteint un point de non-retour."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Parce que toi tu ne veux pas de retour, m'accusa-t-elle.

\- C'est plus compliqué. Anna, tu ne sais pas tout ce que je donnerais pour effacer ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines."

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais se retint au dernier moment, et son regard se remplit de compassion.

"Je m'en veux de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Lizzie. Et je crois que Will aussi."

Cela me choqua.

"Tu plaisantes ? Je ne me souviens ni de toi, ni de lui sur place ce soir-là !

\- Mais on n'aurait pas insisté sur qui il était, ça ne vous serait pas arrivé, à Jane et toi.

\- Et on aurait continué à traîner avec ce salaud _jusqu'au jour où_." Complétai-je fermement.

Elle soupira, et tendit la main pour effleurer ma joue ; ses doigts étaient doux et légers, mais je tressaillis.

"Ça te fait encore mal ?

\- Seulement quand j'y touche. Tout va bien, d'accord ?"

Elle sourit faiblement.

"Will l'a vu, tu sais ? Il m'a dit que tu ne l'avais pas épargné, effectivement."

Non, j'ignorais que Darcy avait été confronté à Wickham. A quoi bon ?

"Il avait les avant-bras complètement bandés, à cause de tes griffures parait-il. Le nez cassé et un coquard, aussi.

\- Et encore, je pense lui avoir fait remonter les testicules jusqu'à la gorge." Fis-je mine de me vanter.

Elle s'esclaffa.

"C'est exactement ce qu'a dit l'inspecteur à Will."

Je voyais de qui elle parlait. C'était lui qui avait pris ma première déposition et m'avait rassurée de son mieux, décrivant les blessures d'un Wickham qui ne faisait plus le fier.

"Lizzie... Ça m'ennuie de penser que bientôt, on ne se verra plus."

Je la regardai en penchant la tête, optant pour la taquinerie afin de profiter du changement de sujet.

"Heureusement, tu as Caroline pour les sorties entre filles."

Elle se redressa vivement, le nez retroussé.

"Cette fille ? Argh. Elle me poursuit de ses mièvreries depuis le début.

\- Elle t'adore, quelle chance !

\- Non, elle veut mon frère, et elle pense que je vais l'aider !

\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas ? Fis-je mine de m'étonner.

\- Plutôt partir élever des lamas au Pérou que la subir comme belle-sœur."

Je m'esclaffai.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Anna." La rassurai-je. "J'ai l'habitude des amitiés longue distance, on se reverra de temps en temps !"

Je soupirai.

"D'ailleurs je pense poser des congés bientôt. J'en ai besoin."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Eh bien, même si tu ne veux pas revoir mon frère - Will, parce que si j'ai bien compris, tu vas voir Charles de plus en plus souvent -", ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, "tu me reverras moi !"

Je souris, et gobai un morceau de pain supplémentaire.

oOo

A vrai dire, je ne posai pas de congés rapidement.

Je fus vite prise dans un tourbillon judiciaire infernal, en tant que principale plaignante, avec le procès contre Wickham qui fut rapidement à préparer. Les choses me semblaient se précipiter, et j'appris au détour d'une conversation qu'effectivement, les délais avaient été raccourcis au maximum sur pression du préfet. Inutile de se demander d'où venait cette pression ; les deux frères Darcy avaient beaucoup de contacts.

J'appris également que Jane et moi avions un avocat. Et pas un avocat commis d'office ; cet homme débarqua un beau jour, se présentant comme celui qui allait me défendre tous frais déjà payés. Une brève recherche m'apprit que ce mec était un des plus efficaces dans son domaine ; le genre ayant des honoraires si élevés qu'un an de mon salaire ne suffirait pas à le payer.

Je demandai à Charles s'il en savait quelque chose. Il m'apprit sobrement qu'il faudrait voir avec son frère.

J'appelai Darcy pour le remercier, mais non merci. Il insista. Je demandai à payer de ma poche - mais comment aurais-je fait ? -, il refusa catégoriquement. Agacé, il termina sur un argument sec : il voulait voir Wickham prendre le maximum, point. Il ne laisserait pas "les plaignantes" être mal défendues.

Cela eut le don de m'énerver, mais je compris le message, et ne pus que m'incliner. Jane et moi n'étions pas les seules en jeu, après tout ; Anna aussi avait souffert à cause de cet homme, et si cela avait déjà été jugé et payé aux yeux de la Justice, Darcy n'était probablement pas contre faire plonger bien plus bas Wickham.

Moi non plus, au passage.

Le procès se déroula rapidement. L'avocat de Wickham se fit laminer par celui de Darcy - je n'arrivais pas à dire "le nôtre" -, et Wickham prit 15 ans fermes pour violences, séquestration, et tentative de meurtre. Wickham réussit à enfoncer le clou en déclarant qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de velléité de meurtre de sa part, mais "seulement" de viol pour "nous intimider". Il déclara avoir perdu l'esprit quand je m'étais opposée. Autant dire qu'il s'attira la compassion du jury avec de telles déclarations.

Charles assista au procès, et Jane et lui accusèrent violemment le coup. Je crois que Jane pleura plus que moi.

Will n'y assista pas ; je ne l'avais d'ailleurs pas revu depuis cette fois au poste de police. Charles m'expliqua sobrement que son frère préférait ne pas voir ça. Encore une fois, j'en fus soulagée. Raconter dans les détails l'agression avait été suffisamment difficile en public.

Cette période fut si tendue pour tous - Charles, Jane, et bien sûr moi - que je n'eus même plus un seul contact avec Will. Nous avions simplement arrêté de nous envoyer ces messages impersonnels qui avaient ponctué les semaines suivant mon agression... Et c'était mieux ainsi. Il fallait désormais que je fasse le deuil de cette relation qui avait toujours été trop intense pour fonctionner.

Et maintenant que tout était fini... J'avais l'impression de renaître.

oOo

 _3 mois plus tard_

Occupée à nettoyer notre vaisselle du déjeuner, je m'égosillais sur les chansons qui passaient à la radio.

Quelques coups résonnèrent contre la porte, me faisant vaguement sursauter, mais je repris immédiatement. Ça devait être Charles.

"Entre, c'est ouvert !" Cria Jane à travers la porte de la salle de bains.

Je soupirai. Elle était dans tous ses états, et loin d'être prête pour l'arrivée de Charles.

Nous étions parties en vacances dans une location au bord de la plage ; mes premières vraies vacances depuis... ouh, je ne savais même plus. Des lustres. Et je comptais bien en profiter. Ne rien glander, me balader sur le sable, tout ça. C'était juin, d'accord, pas le mois idéal pour se baigner en Bretagne, mais l'avantage était que les lieux étaient encore relativement vides de touristes. Aussi, nous avions trouvé cette grande maison à louer, avec 3 chambres, plus le salon qui pouvait servir de lit. Trop grand, mais pas très cher ; comme Jane voulait absolument celle-là, je n'avais pas cherché à chipoter.

Nous étions parties les deux premiers jours à deux, Charles étant pris jusque-là, mais il devait nous rejoindre aujourd'hui pour la fin des vacances. Au moins, si ils s'engueulaient avec Jane, il aurait une troisième chambre pour dormir. Cela étant, je n'y croyais pas. Depuis la fin du procès, ils étaient définitivement entrés dans une relation de couple classico-niaise. Quand Jane ne découchait pas, c'était Charles qui se ramenait avec son boxer et sa brosse à dent pour la nuit. J'avais pris l'habitude de cette colocation à trois.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que je me déchaînais sur le refrain qui passait.

"A la faveur de l'automne, revient cette douce mééééélancolie, un deux trois...

\- Salut Lizzie, fit la voix de Charles.

\- Salut Charles ! ... De vieilleeeees mélodies" Repris-je, quand j'entendis un éclat de rire.

Je sursautai violemment en m'arrêtant de chanter, et me retournai, torchon en main.

Oh merde.

"Jaaaane ? demandai-je d'une voix étrangement calme.

\- Ouiiii ? Fit-elle en sortant de la salle de bains.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Charles nous rejoignait... Accompagné.

\- Oh vraiment ? J'ai oublié de te mentionner que Will venait aussi ?" Fit-elle de sa voix la plus innocente.

 _La peste._

Mes yeux restaient plantés dans ceux de l'homme que je n'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps maintenant, que je me pris sa présence comme une énorme claque.

Il me parut encore plus grand, plus imposant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient à peine plus longs. Ses yeux gris en revanche, n'avaient pas changé d'un iota.

Amusé, il me fixait aussi. Et Charles avait l'air plus qu'hilare.

"Je vois que certaines choses n'ont pas changé depuis le lycée." Lâcha Will.

Je fronçai les sourcils, contrariée. Au moins, je ne portais pas un sweat trois fois trop grand pour moi...

Mais un vieux tee-shirt ample sur un short découpé à la va-vite dans un jean. Ce n'était pas _beaucoup_ plus glorieux.

"Et quand je te dis que Lizzie ne sait pas s'habiller, hors des journées de travail. Soupira Jane en allant embrasser son cher et tendre.

\- Gna gna gna, singeai-je, les yeux levés au ciel.

\- Oui je vois précisément ce que tu veux dire." Fit Darcy d'un ton égal.

Et voilà, il était redevenu Darcy. On avait beau ne s'être même pas parlé, n'avoir carrément plus existé l'un pour l'autre depuis des mois, en deux minutes il était déjà agaçant.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre vertement quand je me figeai.

"Oh Seigneur. Portes-tu un tee-shirt ?" Demandai-je, estomaquée.

Il sourit.

"Je l'ai acheté spécialement pour ça."

Je faillis défaillir. Il portait un tee-shirt qui ressemblait plus à un polo, mais un tee-shirt quand même. Et comble de l'agacement, cela lui allait tout aussi bien que ses chemises de luxe.

"La prochaine étape sera de t'expliquer que le noir c'est pas le choix le plus judicieux pour des vacances à la plage, mais enfin, tu reviens de loin." Assénai-je.

Darcy ravala son sourire et me lança un regard plein de défi.

"Oh j'ai tellement hâte que quelqu'un habillé comme toi me donne des leçons de mode."

Je lui jetai un regard assassin.

"Tu veux dire, habillée comme une vacancière en vacances ?

\- Ne sois pas vexée, _Elizabeth_. Ça te va aussi bien que tes tailleurs.

\- Tu me rassures, _Fitzwilliam_ , un instant j'ai cru que tu comptais me demander de me changer ! Sifflai-je.

\- Tu l'aurais fait ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que non."

 _Gamine. Tu devrais lui tirer la langue tant que tu y es._

 _La ferme, ma conscience._

A l'issue de mon dialogue mental, je me rendis compte que Jane et Charles, probablement excédés... Ou encore plus probablement pressés de se retrouver, s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Jane.

"Oh Gosh. Lâchai-je avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Tu crois que... Demanda Darcy, hésitant.

\- Qu'ils sont en train de "faire la sieste" ?" Complétai-je.

Il hocha la tête, mal à l'aise.

"J'ai pas envie de le savoir", fis-je en posant mon torchon. "Je vais faire un tour. Assez long.

\- Je viens avec toi."

Il posa le sac qu'il tenait encore à la main, et m'emboîta le pas alors que je sortais de la maison.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A très bientôt !_


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous !**

Vous ne rêvez pas, voici votre nouveau chapitre ! Comme toujours, avant tout je commencerai par vous répondre, chers reviewers !

Vous êtes plusieurs à me l'avoir dit, oui, le coup d'un Darcy qui arrive sur son cheval blanc ça aurait été franchement gros. D'où mon choix du voisin, tellement plus pratique !

 **Nathalie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui c'est sûr que les fics en anglais aident pas mal à progresser (en plus d'être plus nombreuses), mais que le français repose un peu ! Bonne lecture :)

 **Iota26 :** comme tu dis, après de longs mois sans s'être parlés, ils ont des choses à se dire, les deux. Je te laisse découvrir quoi...

 **nana99 :** je ne vais pas te laisser mariner, dans cette fic le colonel Fitzwilliam n'a pas trouvé sa place ! J'avais réfléchi à l'intégrer comme ami ou collègue de travail de Lizzie, mais... c'est pas venu ! Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

 **Lyrod :** Bien vu, ça sentait le coup fourré mais il faut croire que quand il s'agit de Jane, Lizzie ne voit pas forcément les choses venir ! Bonne lecture et merci

 **Niagara :** merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire...

 **Chapitre 10**

Nous marchions sur le sable tiède depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, en silence. Darcy m'avait regardée retirer mes tongs pour plonger mes orteils dans le sable, mais n'en avait bien sûr pas fait autant. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il porte des chaussures légères, et non des espèces de tennis en toile de luxe, avec des chaussettes basses. Des chaussettes en été !

Au moins, il s'était gardé de faire la moindre remarque. Aussi, j'en fis de même.

 _Et puis, c'est mieux que les orteils nus dans des baskets. Eurk._

Il finit par rompre le silence d'une voix hésitante.

"Tu as... Perdu du poids." Fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je suis en train d'en reprendre, ne t'en fais pas."

Un silence plus lourd s'installa, et je poussai un profond soupir.

"Écoute, j'aimerais autant qu'on n'aborde plus jamais, jamais le sujet par la suite. Mais William..."

Je déglutis.

"Je souhaitais te remercier... Pour nous avoir envoyé Maître Legrand. L'avocat. Il a effectivement été très bon. Reconnus-je.

\- J'ai ouïe dire. Lizzie..."

L'air embarrassé, il ralentit le pas, et je m'arrêtai. Son regard se fixa timidement dans le mien.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu au procès. Mais j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à écouter les rapports de Charles... Je..."

Je l'interrompis d'une main sur son bras.

"Will, je te _remercie_ de ne pas être venu. Ça a été assez dur de devoir tout détailler, je n'avais aucune envie que mon carnet d'adresses entier y assiste. Il en va de même pour Jane." Fis-je d'une voix ferme.

Il acquiesça, compréhensif.

"On clôt le sujet ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai encore un abcès à crever." Soupira-t-il.

Je me résignai, pourtant très mal à l'aise.

"Lizzie... Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais tu chantes faux."

C'est combien la peine de prison, pour un meurtre non prémédité et avec circonstances extrêmement atténuantes ?

oOo

Je vous avais précisé que je souhaitais des vacances _reposantes_ ?

Essayez toujours avec un Darcy toujours prêt à rentrer dans des débats stériles, et un couple d'amoureux éperdus à qui je me sentais obligée de laisser la maison régulièrement pour qu'ils fassent leurs... Trucs d'amoureux, bien que Jane s'en défende régulièrement. Tu parles. En plus, à chaque fois que je partais me balader "seule", Darcy m'accompagnait.

Jane et moi avions pris la location dimanche. Charles et son frère étaient arrivés le mardi matin.

Le mardi soir, nous avions débattu littérature - principalement sur le livre que je lisais actuellement, un thriller. Darcy trouvait que les thrillers étaient tous les mêmes et bourrés d'incohérences, et leur reprochait de ne pas être de la grande littérature. Je lui renvoyais que c'était totalement faux, que beaucoup d'auteurs avaient des styles très différents, et surtout que quand je lisais c'était pas pour me prendre la tête sur des romans classiques ou des essais qui me faisaient plus penser à de la philosophie de comptoir qu'autre chose... Mais pour me divertir.

"Je ne vois pas où est le divertissement dans des histoires de meurtres et de sang, m'avait-il sorti.

\- Je te jure que je trouverais divertissant de te tuer, là tout de suite", avais-je rétorqué vertement.

Je ne vous raconte pas comme le débat avait été houleux.

oOo

 _Mercredi_

Mercredi, ce fut plus calme. Darcy et moi n'étions simplement pas d'accord sur l'intérêt réel de consommer des aliments bio. On en était venus à comparer l'intérêt écologique des voitures électriques contre les autres.

L'après-midi, nous nous étions retrouvés à déguster une glace, assis côte à côte sur la jetée. J'avais insisté sur le fait que la glace était le passage obligatoire des vacances d'été, d'autant plus quand on les passait à la mer. Darcy ne comprenait pas en quoi, et je lui en avais donc payé une. Il avait bien tenté de protester, mais mon regard l'en avait dissuadé.

C'était bien la première fois que je pouvais payer quelque chose à Môssieur le milliardaire. Au final, cela semblait l'amuser.

"J'ai appris que Colin t'avait fait des avances, au fait."

Je soupirai. Anna. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui raconter.

"Ta sœur est trop bavarde.

\- N'empêche que j'avais raison."

Je haussai un sourcil.

"Quand ?

\- Quand je te disais qu'il s'intéressait à toi."

Je secouai la tête en roulant des yeux. Essayez, c'est pas facile.

"Et alors ?"

Il eut l'air décontenancé.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas très pro." Tenta-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Je haussai les épaules.

"Peut-être que ça m'a plu ? Le taquinai-je.

\- Il parait que non." Railla-t-il.

Je soupirai en léchant mon cornet.

"Il m'a dit qu'on formerait un beau couple. Tu ne trouves pas ?"

Darcy fronça les sourcils, puis pinça les lèvres.

"C'est insultant envers toi.

\- J'ai beau ne pas être d'accord avec lui, je te trouve dur avec Colin !"

Il sourit vaguement, et éluda d'un geste de la main. Je décidai d'abandonner le sujet, dont il était de toute façon l'initiateur, et je lui donnai un coup d'épaule.

"Alors. La glace, tu valides ça comme un passage incontournable de tes vacances ?"

Cela le fit rire, mais il secoua la tête.

"Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, toi, tu es un élément inoubliable."

Je rougis en baissant les yeux.

Oh, Seigneur. Sa présence me troublait.

oOo

 _Jeudi  
_

Jeudi, il avait eu l'audace de critiquer ma tenue du jour - une robe-chemise. Cela avait déplu à Jane, qui était, elle, très fière que je possède ce vêtement qui pour une fois, était à peu près à la mode. Will et Charles s'étaient alliés pour décréter que s'il suffisait de porter des vêtements de mecs pour être à la mode, ils pouvaient nous refourguer leurs vieilles pièces.

L'après-midi, nous étions partis nous promener sur un port pendant que Jane et Charles restaient "un peu seuls". Jane s'amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup de nous voir _obligés_ de traîner ensemble une bonne partie de l'après-midi, chaque jour. Et j'avais beau râler et lui assurer qu'elle me le paierait tôt ou tard, j'étais plutôt contente de cette situation. Autant William Darcy avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds en public, autant quand nous étions seuls, nous nous entendions plutôt bien. Cette dichotomie me troublait, d'autant que mes sentiments amoureux s'étaient bien évidemment réveillés avec plus de force que jamais.

Mais Will, certes agréable et courtois, était également distant et me paraissait bien souvent plongé dans des pensées qui semblaient l'emmener loin des instants que nous partagions. Ce que je concevais ; les sentiments qu'il m'avaient avoués des mois auparavant n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir. Une erreur sur sa route. Après tout, heureusement que je n'avais pas eu conscience des miens à l'époque. Je serais sortie avec lui, et puis quoi ? L'amour se serait évaporé, nous aurions rompu avec perte et fracas, et la situation aurait été invivable pour Jane et Charles.

Cela me serrait le cœur, mais j'en étais parvenue à me convaincre que notre situation actuelle, amicale, était la meilleure possible.

"A quoi penses-tu ?"

Sa voix me tira de mes pensées, me faisant sursauter. Je surpris son regard interrogateur sur mon visage, et me détournai en m'empourprant.

"A pas grand chose.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire. Tu avais l'air à mille lieues."

Je poussai un soupir agacé.

"Ça t'arrive souvent, et je ne te dis rien !

\- Mais moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir si silencieuse." Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

J'en ouvris la bouche de stupeur.

"Tu n'insinuerais quand même pas que je suis trop bavarde ?

\- Un vrai moulin à paroles, impossible de t'arrêter."

Je me renfrognai.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt la fin des vacances, tu ne devrais plus m'entendre avant bien longtemps."

A ma grande surprise, il sembla accuser le coup, et son regard s'assombrit.

"Peut-être que ça me manquera un peu." Finit-il par lâcher, à contrecœur, après un long silence inconfortable.

Je me mordis la lèvre, cherchant à toute vitesse que répondre à ça.

Des fois, j'avais l'impression d'être la reine pour me foutre dans des situations inconfortables.

Et je ne trouvai rien. Rien ne me vint, aucune tournure taquine, aucun mot d'esprit.

"Je ne pensais pas. Après tout, cela faisait des mois qu'on n'échangeait même plus par messages." Répliquai-je enfin d'une voix peut-être plus fermée que ce que j'aurais souhaité.

La vérité, c'est que ma gorge était serrée. Mon cœur cognait lourdement dans ma poitrine, et j'étais bien incapable de le regarder, même quand il s'arrêta net pour se tourner vers moi.

"Lizzie, toi non plus tu ne m'as rien envoyé.

\- Je sais, Will, je ne t'accable pas, d'accord ? J'étais vaguement perturbée pendant un temps, et puis, en l'absence de nouvelles, j'ai simplement cru..."

Ma voix, agacée, se brisa sur la fin, et je m'obstinai à regarder vers le large alors que je voyais bien que Darcy cherchait mon regard.

"Tu as cru ? Relança-t-il.

\- Eh bien, que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire."

Je voulus me remettre à marcher, mais je sentis bien que lui restait figé. Je m'arrêtai au bout de quelques pas, mais ne me retournai pas vers lui.

"Lizzie..." Souffla-t-il si bas que je l'entendis à peine.

Il se rapprocha, et nous reprîmes notre marche.

"Ça m'a manqué. Mais je reconnais que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Lâcha-t-il.

\- On était deux dans ce cas. Je ne te reproche rien, tu sais. Pas plus qu'à moi. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais... Su être amis."

Je sentis Darcy sourire à côté de moi.

"Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord.

\- Pour une fois que tu l'admets !" Soupirai-je théâtralement.

Il lâcha un grognement exaspéré.

"Bien que nous ne soyons pas amis, tu permets que je prenne parfois de tes nouvelles, à l'avenir ?"

Je lui lançai enfin un regard, un peu perturbée.

Je m'attendais, suite à cette conversation, à ce que nous reprenions des échanges plus ou moins réguliers. Mais assurément pas à ce qu'il me demande la permission... Cependant, c'était tout lui. Je souris.

"Si tu as conservé mon numéro, libre à toi."

Il me lança un regard railleur, puis glissa ses mains dans ses poches et se remit à regarder vers le port.

"J'ai toujours hésité à m'acheter un bateau", lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Je haussai un sourcil circonspect.

"Tu n'en as pas déjà deux ?

\- Qu'imagines-tu donc que je possède ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Eh bien, au moins deux yachts. Blancs, tout ça.

\- Je n'ai même pas le permis bateau !

\- J'en suis sidérée.

\- Tu penses que je devrais ?

\- Tu serais un bien meilleur parti."

Ce fut à son tour de hausser un sourcil goguenard.

"Je pensais que c'était déjà le cas.

\- Tu es casé ? Raillai-je.

\- Tu marques un point. La propriété d'un bateau est une valeur ajoutée, à tes yeux ?"

Je haussai les épaules.

"Qu'importe ? Je n'ai probablement pas les mêmes critères qu'un bon parti féminin. Mais, j'ai toujours imaginé les riches avec leur bateau et une carte d'entrée dans chaque bon golf club.

\- Et un polo blanc noué sur les épaules ?

\- Cela va de soi.

\- Je suis désolé de te décevoir, Lizzie, mais pour moi, un yacht personnel n'est qu'une cible à fientes de mouettes."

Je partis d'un rire franc, plus que surprise par sa formulation.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de t'entendre prononcer un mot tel que fiente.

\- Ravi de pouvoir te surprendre. Je n'ai pas d'avion non plus, à propos.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Un poney, au moins ?

\- Plus tard, quand Jean-Eudes ou Marie-Eugénie seront nés."

Je fronçai mes sourcils.

"Mes futurs enfants", termina-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Je fis une grimace.

"Je garderai contact avec toi rien que pour voir ça." Conclus-je sobrement.

oOo

 _Fin des vacances_

Et voilà comment nous étions arrivés à vendredi soir, veille de notre retour sur Paris.

"Bien sûr que Titanic est un grand film ! Tu ne peux pas l'accuser d'avoir des "longueurs", c'est une façon de bien mettre en place l'histoire et les personnages." M'écriai-je.

J'étais assise en tailleur - du mieux que je pouvais - sur le canapé à côté de Darcy, et je m'étais tournée vers lui pour lui opposer mes arguments, alors qu'il soutenait que le film Titanic l'ennuyait.

"Mais on s'en fout de ces personnages, c'est de la fiction, ce que les gens voulaient voir c'est l'ampleur du naufrage en lui-même ! Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Mais justement, ça permet de rendre humain toutes les personnes qui étaient à bord pour faire pleurer dans les chaumières ! T'aurais préféré quoi, que ça commence direct par une bande de riches qui font la fête sur un paquebot immense, et l'iceberg au bout de cinq minutes ?

\- Ça aurait évité les longueurs.

\- Ce ne sont pas des longueurs, c'est de la narration." Assénai-je.

Charles nous regardait débattre, médusé ; nous étions en train de prendre l'apéro dans le salon de la location alors que dehors, la pluie tombait dru pour la première fois depuis le début de nos vacances.

Jane, exaspérée, intervint soudainement.

"Lizzie ! Tu _détestes_ ce film, et à peu près pour les mêmes raisons que Will, alors qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?!"

Darcy haussa un sourcil moqueur alors que je me renfrognais.

"C'est pas tout à fait exact.

\- Tu le trouves trop ennuyeux et long, tu t'es même endormie quand on a voulu le regarder ensemble !

\- _Tu_ voulais qu'on le regarde ensemble", corrigeai-je. "Et je me suis réveillée à la fin.

\- Pour critiquer le fait qu'elle balance un collier à je ne sais combien de millions au lieu de le revendre pour en faire don à une association caritative !"

Les deux Darcy partirent en un éclat de rire commun alors que je haussais les épaules.

"Et dire que je pensais que mon frère était le plus cynique de vous deux, s'amusa Charles.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris le romantisme de balancer ce collier à la flotte. Si ça se trouve il a été avalé par un dauphin qui en est mort dans d'atroces souffrances, d'ailleurs. Lâchai-je.

\- La vérité, c'est que tu défends ce film uniquement pour emmerder Will." Fit Jane, ignorant mon argument pourtant juste...

Non ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que le Darcy concerné s'arrêtait enfin de rire.

"Si c'était la seule fois, siffla-t-il.

\- Oh, pauvre Caliméro... Ironisai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Bon, si j'ai bien compris, on ne regarde pas ça ce soir à la télé", conclut Charles.

Le débat avait effectivement été lancé à cause du programme télé. Jane allait en être la seule déçue ; mais effectivement, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de me taper ce film ce soir.

Ça, c'était donc un extrait de tous les débats - toutes les disputes ? - que nous avions pu avoir avec Darcy au cours de ces quelques jours de vacances.

Et, couchée dans mon lit pour passer la dernière nuit dans cette location - nous rendions les clés le lendemain matin et repartions Jane et moi de notre côté, les deux Darcy du leur -, je ne cessais de ressasser chacune de ces discussions.

Je devais bien reconnaître que j'avais adoré ces vacances.

Au petit matin, alors que le jour se levait à peine, je jetai l'éponge ; je savais que je n'arriverais plus à dormir.

Aussi, je me levai et m'habillai silencieusement. Je pouvais toujours en profiter pour faire un dernier tour sur la plage. Un pull fin et un grand foulard sur les épaules, je m'éclipsai de la maison.

J'abandonnai vite mes tongs sur la plage, profitant une dernière fois de la sensation du sable désormais froid sous mes pieds. Je marchai quelques mètres, me rapprochant de la mer qui montait tout doucement, et je m'assis, les genoux relevés contre le menton. Le soleil se levait sur la mer, commençant déjà à me réchauffer le visage.

"Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?"

Je sursautai fortement ; Darcy m'avait rejointe en silence. Tellement en silence que j'avais failli en faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Je haussai les épaules.

"Mais je t'en prie. C'est une manie de touristes urbains, en général, de se mettre juste à côté des gens déjà présents sur la plage... Même quand celle-ci est vide." Raillai-je.

Il s'installa avec un sourire ; nos épaules se frôlaient, et un trouble m'envahit immédiatement.

"Je te dérange sûrement, j'imagine que tu voulais être seule."

Je ricanai.

"C'est donc fait exprès ? Fallait pas te lever uniquement pour m'ennuyer une dernière fois ! Le taquinai-je.

\- Oh, j'aurais continué à dormir si tu n'avais pas fait tout ce boucan", répliqua-t-il pince-sans-rire.

Je me tournai vers lui, estomaquée, mais avant que j'aie pu réagir il sourit.

"Je plaisante, Lizzie. Je n'aurais pas déjà été réveillé je ne t'aurais pas entendue."

Je me retournai face à la mer, et me perdis dans la contemplation du soleil levant. Un silence léger s'étendit entre nous.

"Ça a été sympa, ces quelques jours tous ensemble." Fis-je soudain.

Je sentis Darcy se détendre à côté de moi, mais ne le regardai pas.

"Ils m'ont beaucoup plu aussi... Lizzie. Même si tu es toujours aussi têtue.

\- Et toi, toujours aussi arrogant", répliquai-je en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

Il secoua la tête en riant doucement.

"Tu aurais préféré que je ne vienne pas ?" Demanda-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard. Sa question était sincère.

"Et tenir la chandelle entre Jane et Charles ? Non. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte au moment où j'ai accepté ce programme, mais en fait, je suis ravie que tu sois venu. Mais, ils auraient pu me prévenir."

Il me sourit.

"Me privant de la joie de te voir chanter faux ?"

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais en le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule.

"Je crois qu'ils avaient peur que tu ne veuilles pas venir, si tu avais su." Ajouta-t-il.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Aurais-je effectivement annulé mes vacances ?

Non. Je sais que je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais j'y aurais été à reculons, la boule au ventre, appréhendant de me retrouver face à l'homme que j'avais aimé... Trop tard.

Darcy soupira à côté de moi.

"Lizzie, je..."

Son ton avait changé ; et soudain, mon cœur s'emballa. Incapable d'émettre le moindre son ou de le regarder, j'attendis la suite.

L'atmosphère avait changé, et tout mon corps s'électrisait.

"Lizzie, je sais que j'avais fait la promesse de ne plus t'importuner avec ça, mais..."

Il s'interrompit de nouveau et se pinça le nez.

Je lui lançai un regard timide. De quelle promesse parlait-il ?

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir : ses sentiments.

Je rougis.

"Tu ne m'importunes pas, Will." Fis-je d'une voix douce.

Son regard gris chercha le mien, mais je le baissai, le cœur cognant désormais si fort que je crus sincèrement qu'il allait s'échapper de ma poitrine.

"Je souhaitais juste..."

Il soupira de nouveau, visiblement désemparé.

"J'ai essayé de contenir mes sentiments... Encore. Mais sache qu'ils n'ont pas changé depuis... L'autre fois..."

Je détournai la tête. Face à mon silence persistant, il reprit d'un ton las, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse à une question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser.

"Et je suppose que de ton côté... Les tiens non plus."

Je me mordis les lèvres, et me tournai vers lui.

"Tu supposes bien."

Il accusa le coup, et tourna son regard vers l'horizon ; je posai une main sur son bras.

"Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. Simplement, je n'en avais absolument pas pris conscience... Avant. Maintenant, j'y vois plus clair." Soufflai-je, les joues rouges.

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air choqué, un peu raide ; son regard se planta dans le mien, et j'eus soudain envie de pleurer.

"Je me suis emportée contre toi, ce soir-là. Mais ce n'était pas réellement à cause des quelques soupçons que... Certains ont pu essayer de me donner sur toi." Soufflai-je.

Son regard interrogateur se radoucit, et je crus voir briller ses yeux ; mais je m'en détournai, toujours plus troublée.

"Tu m'agaces, tu sais. J'aimais beaucoup l'idée de te détester. C'était facile."

Je secouai la tête.

"Mais la vérité, c'est que quand... Tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, eh bien, ça a été comme un réveil violent."

Il sourit, et sa main se leva doucement pour venir, après une hésitation, plonger dans mes cheveux.

"Tu n'imagines par contre pas comme cela a été douloureux de t'entendre dire que tu aurais préféré que ça tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ce doit être toujours le cas, d'ailleurs." Conclus-je la gorge serrée.

Darcy tressaillit, et sa main toujours prise dans mes cheveux s'appuya fermement sur mon épaule.

"Non, Elizabeth. Je t'assure que ceci... C'était une maladresse de plus de ma part. Une connerie de trop. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, je ne le pensais pas. C'était... Une façon très mal formulée de te faire comprendre que j'aurais préféré que peut-être, on s'entende mieux, mais... Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, ils existent justement parce que c'est toi et pas une autre."

Je fermai les yeux, et me laissai aller contre lui, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

Seigneur, il sentait bon.

Et j'étais bien, contre son torse. Toute velléité de combat m'abandonna instantanément.

"Tu voudrais que l'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases ?" Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je gémis et me redressai.

"Will, que ce soit notre première rencontre ou non, que cela fasse seulement quelques mois ou carrément plusieurs années qu'on ne s'est pas vus... On en vient toujours à se disputer dès les premières minutes. Laisse tomber les nouvelles bases."

Il rit doucement.

"Tu as raison.

\- Comme _toujours_. Le narguai-je.

\- N'exagère quand même pas."

Je fis la moue.

"Tu sais, ça ne va pas être simple. C'est long, Paris-Bordeaux.

\- Bordeaux n'est qu'une de mes succursales. J'ai un pied-à-terre à Paris."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Évidemment_. Et j'osais à peine imaginer la tête du pied-à-terre, probablement bien plus grand et luxueux que l'appartement que je louais avec Jane.

"Tu penses qu'on se supportera ?

\- Tu m'agaces énormément, _Elizabeth_. Mais je t'aime vraiment." Assura-t-il.

Je me sentis rougir.

"J'éprouve aussi des sentiments de type amoureux pour toi, _Fitzwilliam_ , quand je n'ai pas envie de te tuer." Répliquai-je sobrement.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis me sermonna du regard.

"On prendra le temps qu'il faudra, ajouta-t-il simplement.

\- Pour préserver ta chasteté ?"

Il soupira en secouant la tête, et se leva en attrapant ma main pour que j'en fasse de même.

Debout face à lui, je penchai légèrement la tête.

J'eus à peine le temps de saisir son regard intense, qu'il glissait de nouveau une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre dans le creux de mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes, et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur - et à peu près tous mes organes vitaux - explosa sur l'instant.

Ses lèvres douces et chaudes contrastaient avec la rugosité de son menton, ses mains me plaquaient toujours plus contre son corps si bien que j'en fus de nouveau comme enveloppée totalement. Son souffle se mêlait au mien ; Darcy embrassait sacrément bien, ça c'était une certitude.

Une autre certitude était que je l'aimais _vraiment_. Et je l'assumais entièrement, cette fois.

L'eau de la mer qui montait, froide, vint soudain me lécher les pieds, et je gémis en sursautant, mais Will me plaqua plus fort contre lui alors que son baiser devenait plus intense. Mes mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux...

Et une vraie vague vint nous frapper jusqu'à hauteur de genou, nous séparant d'un coup. Le souffle court et les joues rouges, je m'éloignai en grelottant alors que Will pestait. J'éclatai de rire à le voir regarder son pantalon trempé, désemparé.

Vraiment, je ne savais pas où tout ça allait nous mener, mais ça promettait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vous l'aurez deviné... Ça sent la fin. J'aurais bien fait durer le plaisir un ou deux chapitres de plus, mais c'est venu ainsi... A très bientôt pour le début de relation des deux tourtereaux :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous !**

Me revoici pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic (et oui, tout a une fin !). Je vous laisse le découvrir et serai ravie d'avoir vos messages à la fin !

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue et apparécié !

 **Iota26** : Je te laisse justement découvrir un bout de cette relation... Merci d'avoir été fidèle au poste :)

 **Lyrod** : exact, j'ai repris ce moment de l'oeuvre originale qui à l'époque m'avait déjà touchée... Le parallèle entre l'aube et le début d'une relation est facile, mais efficace !

 **Niagara** : merci beaucoup ! Je te laisse donc à la découverte de cette relation...

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Chapitre 11**

"Quand as-tu commencé à me détester ?" Me demanda Darcy de but en blanc.

Après être revenus de vacances, nous avions passé une semaine sans nous voir, puisque celui-ci avait un déplacement professionnel en Australie de prévu. En Australie. Il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus loin. Aussi, nous avions échangé quelques messages tous les jours, en différé, mais nous étions restés très neutres ; un moment, je m'étais demandée si cette rencontre sur la plage s'était vraiment déroulée.

Étions-nous ensemble ? Je ne savais même pas.

Mais directement à son retour (il avait atterri ce matin, et s'était reposé la journée chez lui tandis que je travaillais), il avait souhaité que l'on se voie. Ainsi nous avions opté pour un restaurant.

Nous nous étions rejoints un peu timides, ne sachant si nous devions nous embrasser ou non ; il s'était fendu d'un baiser sur ma joue, et nous nous étions installés à table.

Je soupirai en réfléchissant à sa question.

"Dès le jour où tu es arrivé au lycée, en fait." Finis-je par dire. "Tu te souviens, tu as lâché quelque chose comme _"Les gens ici manquent totalement d'intérêt"_. Tu te croyais probablement seul avec ton frère, mais Jane et moi avions entendu."

Il grimaça.

"Je m'en suis rendu compte quand Charles et moi sommes rentrés dans la salle de cours et que tu m'as fusillé du regard. J'ai eu un peu honte.

\- Ah vraiment ?" Fis-je mine de m'étonner.

Il secoua la tête.

"Charles me cassait déjà les pieds avec Jane... Nous venions d'arriver !

\- Et alors ? C'était de notre faute à nous ?

\- Non, mais... J'étais agacé. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être là. Aucune envie d'être séparé d'Anna, qui elle suivait mes parents.

\- N'empêche que c'était petit.

\- Et surtout faux. Je pouvais reconnaître du charme à Jane, mais je te trouvais déjà bien plus jolie."

Je rougis violemment, et baissai les yeux. Je l'entendis presque en sourire.

"Tu avais les cheveux tellement longs que je me demandais si tu pouvais t'asseoir dessus. Tu avais cette manie de prendre une mèche et les mordiller, et je trouvais ça aussi bizarre que mignon. Plusieurs fois je t'ai entendue discuter avec d'autres personnes, et j'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir me joindre à vous. J'aimais ta façon de penser. J'ai tenté une approche une fois, mais tu m'as envoyé balader.

\- Tu ne parles quand même pas de cette fois où tu t'es moqué en me voyant chanter ? Grognai-je.

\- Je ne m'étais pas _vraiment_ moqué ! Se défendit-il.

\- Tu t'étais _carrément_ moqué.

\- Plus Charles se rapprochait de Jane, plus j'étais jaloux de ne pas avoir la même affinité avec toi.

\- Tu ne le montrais pas.

\- Mais, je m'en défendais corps et âme !"

Je levai les yeux au ciel et secouai la tête.

"Ah, que de fierté mal placée ! Ta photo doit se trouver à la définition de "Orgueil" dans le Larousse illustré. Me moquai-je.

\- Et la tienne à "Préjugés"", grogna-t-il en réponse. "Tu ne m'as jamais laissé de chance.

\- Tu venais à peine d'y poser pied que tu dénigrais tout le lycée. Et puis, tu en as remis plusieurs fois une couche sur mon propre compte, les rares moments où l'on discutait.

\- Je n'ai pas forcément été très adroit." Admit-il. "Mais tu sais, j'ai voulu t'inviter au bal du lycée."

J'ouvris des yeux plus grands que moi, complètement choquée.

Ma foi, on en apprend tous les jours. Vraiment.

"Tu plaisantes ?

\- Du tout. J'étais déterminé à te proposer un truc du style "Écoute, vu que Charles y va avec Jane, nous pourrions peut-être y aller ensemble ?"

J'éclatai de rire, me reculant dans ma chaise.

"Oh William, tu es si romantique. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a retenu mais tu as bien fait de ne pas le faire !"

Il fit la moue.

"Ce qui m'a retenu, c'est que j'ai appris que tu y allais avec James."

Je soupirai, secouant la tête.

"James n'était qu'un ami, mais quand bien même il ne m'aurait pas invitée, j'aurais préféré y aller seule que de t'y accompagner. Et j'étais tellement remontée contre toi que je t'aurais envoyer chier d'une manière dont tu te souviendrais encore."

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé.

"Eh bien, on l'a échappé belle. Je n'aurais pas apprécié.

\- Je ne cherchais pas ton approbation à l'époque, loin de là.

\- Parce que tu la cherches désormais ?" Fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je lui lançai un regard blasé.

"C'est qu'au final, tu es un grand rêveur. Ironisai-je.

\- Fallait pas te sentir forcée de répondre", rit-il en secouant la tête. "Oh Lizzie, j'étais malgré tout content de partager cette dernière danse avec toi."

Je souris doucement, les joues encore un peu chaudes.

Cette fameuse danse qui m'avait tant troublée.

Je soupirai.

Le serveur vint prendre nos commandes, mettant fin à cette conversation qui réveillait en moi une certaine nostalgie.

"Tu sais, j'ai cru être maudite quand j'ai découvert qu'on allait bosser ensemble. Repris-je alors.

\- Ça s'est vu sur ta tête. C'était un peu vexant."

Je le défiai du regard.

"Oh je t'en prie, tu ne m'apprécierais pas autant si je te léchais les bottes comme ta secrétaire."

Il haussa un sourcil.

"Serais-tu jalouse d'elle ?"

Je manquai de m'étouffer.

"J'ai des raisons de l'être ?" M'écriai-je.

Cela le fit éclater de rire.

"Même pas une nanoseconde. Anna rit encore de ce que tu lui as balancé sur le maquillage."

Je haussai les épaules.

"C'était mérité.

\- Elle t'aime bien, tu sais ? Fit-il d'une voix plus douce.

\- Caroline ? M'exclamai-je.

\- Non ! Anna. Je me fous royalement de l'avis de Caroline."

Je soupirai, soulagée.

"J'ai failli être vexée. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi.

\- Caroline ?"

Je soufflai, excédée, et le frappai de ma serviette.

"Si tu savais à quel point j'étais heureuse que notre collaboration prenne fin, rien que pour ne plus risquer de voir sa tronche.

\- Elle n'a pas pris fin. Je suis toujours susceptible de te contacter pour le SAV." Corrigea Will.

Je haussai les épaules, nonchalante.

"Impossible, notre installation est nickel."

Il soupira.

"Et c'est moi qui suis arrogant.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, c'est de la confiance en mon expertise." Le défiai-je.

Il leva les mains en signe de défaite.

"D'accord, sur ce point-là je ne me permettrai certainement pas de te contredire.

\- Il était temps ! Soupirai-je.

\- Mais je maintiens qu'il serait hors de question de t'embaucher. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton égal.

\- Parce que tu as peur de l'expertise ?" Fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il secoua la tête, me regardant d'un air blasé.

"Elizabeth... Vois plutôt ça comme de la discrimination à l'embauche."

Je fronçai les sourcils.

"On ne me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là." Lâchai-je.

Il me sourit tendrement.

"Je refuse toute relation... personnelle dans le milieu professionnel, et encore plus avec mes subordonnés. T'employer serait une torture permanente."

Je sentis mes joues me brûler d'un coup, et baissai les yeux. Bien sûr, je me doutais de ce point. Et puis, relation intime ou non, pour ma part il me serait impossible de bosser pour Darcy. J'étais capable de beaucoup prendre sur moi, mais pas à ce point.

D'ailleurs, pour soulager ce silence gênant qui s'installait, je ne me retins pas de lui dire.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Fitzwilliam, il est hors de question de bosser pour quelqu'un comme toi. Je connais mes limites.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que tu entends par là !" Répondit-il, choqué.

Je haussai les épaules.

"Si on parlait plutôt de tes étranges idées de relation. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être celle qu'il te faut, Monsieur le célibataire exigeant.

\- Tu veux dire, parce que tu ne fais pas 1m75 ?

\- Je ne les fais pas, c'est un fait.

\- C'est vrai, tu es plutôt petite.

\- Je ne suis pas petite ! M'indignai-je.

\- Oh si tu l'es.

\- Je suis tout à fait dans la norme... Oh, et puis zut." Grognai-je. "Je ne joue pas au golf non plus.

\- Tu montes à cheval, au moins ?

\- Nope." Fis-je en secouant la tête.

Il poussa un long soupir.

"C'est vrai que ça commence à être compliqué de te trouver des qualités."

Je le fusillai du regard, mais avant que j'aie pu lui balancer que dans le genre il n'était pas mal non plus, le serveur nous apporta nos commandes. Bien sûr Darcy avait tenu à ce que nous dinions dans un très bon restaurant - je ne l'imaginais pas une seconde dîner dans un fast-food ou mieux, une chaîne de restaurants à volonté -, et il avait pris un truc au nom bien trop compliqué pour ce que c'était. Quelque chose comme _"Effeuillé de caille et de dinde sur sa compotée de légumes anciens, écrasé de pommes nouvelles blablabla"_. Je haussai un sourcil en regardant nos assiettes. Ah, effectivement, c'était joli.

"Un homme aussi agréable, je me demande comment cela se fait que tu sois encore seul." Sifflai-je après que le serveur se soit éloigné.

Son regard gris se planta dans le mien, et il plissa les yeux.

"Je ne me considère plus seul, en tous cas pas ce soir.

\- Eh bien, on en reparlera demain. Le défiai-je.

\- J'oubliais que tu es rancunière.

\- C'est à rajouter à ma liste de défauts.

\- Tu sais, c'est rafraichissant de passer du temps avec toi."

Je levai un sourcil.

"Tu es bien la seule qui ne me fait pas les yeux doux.

\- Tu es donc si irrésistible ?

\- Moi, pas forcément. Mon compte bancaire, oui.

\- On est d'accord que contrairement au dicton, l'argent peut acheter le bonheur pour certains, mais franchement, faut être vraiment motivée pour supporter ton arrogance constante. Soupirai-je.

\- Tu penses pouvoir l'être ?

\- N'oublie pas que je suis têtue.

\- Tu me rassures... Souffla-t-il.

\- Ne crie pas victoire, je me demande encore si je ferais bien de me lancer."

Will, qui s'était penché en avant au fur et à mesure de la discussion, se redressa et se cala dans sa chaise avant d'attaquer son plat.

"C'est tout à fait normal, on n'en est qu'au premier rencart. Au deuxième, tu me tomberas dans les bras."

 _Oh Gosh. Ce type est agaçant au possible._

"Essaie déjà de me convaincre de t'en accorder un deuxième. Rétorquai-je en roulant des yeux.

\- J'ai bon espoir. Après tout, dès notre premier restaurant - pourtant un dîner professionnel -, tu me questionnais sur mes goûts en matière de femme. C'est dire si tu es intéressée." Se moqua-t-il.

J'ouvris une bouche ronde comme un O, estomaquée.

"Je faisais simplement la conversation !

\- Et moi, je ne savais pas comment te répondre sans t'avouer que mon style de femme, c'était toi.

\- J'en aurais avalé mon riz de travers. Mais, tu ne luttais déjà plus contre tes sentiments, à l'époque ? Le taquinai-je.

\- J'ai abandonné ce soir-là."

Je rougis, en y repensant. Sur ce coup, il avait une très longue avance sur moi. Je me souvenais juste que ce soir-là, pour la première fois, j'avais passé du bon temps en sa présence. Cela m'avait troublée, mais j'étais à cent lieues d'imaginer tomber amoureuse de lui.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance détendue. Au final, nous étions capables de discuter longtemps et sans nous disputer, quand on le voulait. Cela me rassura. Je n'avais, après tout, jamais rien connu de calme avec Will. De quoi se dire qu'une relation plus intime ne serait pas de tout repos.

Après le dîner, bien entendu, Will ne me laissa pas rentrer seule. Il me tint la portière de sa voiture ouverte, et j'y grimpai avec un léger sourire.

Comme le soir où il m'avait avoué ses sentiments sous une pluie battante, il se gara dans la rue perpendiculaire à la mienne, et sortit pour me raccompagner.

Heureusement, contrairement à ce fameux soir, il ne tombait pas une averse digne des pays tropicaux. Il faisait même plutôt doux, malgré la nuit qui était déjà avancée.

Arrivée devant le porche, je sortis mes clés, hésitante et les joues rouges. Le trajet retour s'était déroulé dans un silence confortable, et maintenant, je savais que la soirée était finie, mais je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

Devais-je l'inviter ?

Les rares fois où j'étais sortie avec un homme qui m'attirait, la soirée se concluait naturellement. Le verre chez l'un ou l'autre venait tout seul, la suite aussi. C'était simple, facile.

Mais avec Will, tout était différent. Cela faisait des années que l'on se connaissait. Que l'on se détestait. On n'était même pas passés par la case amitié, mais directement de la haine à l'amour. Et cela avait pris tellement de temps, que terminer un premier rencart était un casse-tête phénoménal. J'avais à la fois l'impression que nous avions avancé à une lenteur d'escargot... Et que nous brûlions les étapes à vitesse grand V.

Ce fut lui qui trancha.

Se penchant vers moi, il déposa un bref baiser sur ma joue, et s'éloigna.

"Bonne nuit, Elizabeth."

Il tourna les talons, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour sentir ma colère remonter en flèche.

 _Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il fout, au juste ?!_

"Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Fitzwilliam ?!" M'écriai-je, désemparée.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi, l'air sincèrement surpris.

"Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est précisément ma question ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Ou avec moi ? C'est quoi ton problème ?"

Je sentais que mes sourcils étaient totalement redressés, mon front plissé, dans mon incompréhension la plus totale.

"Mais, tout va bien, Lizzie...

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, Will, un coup tu me déclares ta flamme et tout le bordel, et au rencard suivant je ne suis plus qu'une amie ?"

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

Je soufflai, exaspérée.

"Je suis quoi, pour toi, au juste ?"

Il poussa un profond soupir en secouant la tête, et eut un sourire en se rapprochant de moi.

"La femme la plus agaçante du monde, avec qui pourtant j'imagine bien partager ma vie ! Je suis prêt à prendre le temps qu'il faudra pour que ça fonctionne. Laisse-moi donc te faire la cour en bonne et due forme, Lizzie."

Les joues immédiatement écarlates, je me tus, puis fis mine de me renfrogner alors que mon cœur atteignait sa vitesse de pointe.

 _Punaise, quel beau parleur_. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé ainsi.

"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me faire la cour.

\- Tu ne me demandes jamais rien.

\- Je devrais ?

\- Ça me laisserait une chance de te satisfaire. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre idée de ce que tu pouvais vouloir, Lizzie !"

Je laissai échapper un souffle impatient, et le saisis par l'épaule en me dressant sur mes pieds pour venir écraser ma bouche contre la sienne.

Surpris, il tressaillit ; puis une de ses mains vint se poser dans le bas de mon dos, tandis que de l'autre il me stabilisait contre lui. De ferme, mon baiser devint plus tendre, et il y répondit avec ferveur.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, le souffle court, il posa son front contre le mien.

"Tu m'enquiquines." Lui soufflai-je.

Il ricana.

"C'est réciproque. Est-ce que j'ai gagné un deuxième rencart ?

\- C'est moi qui t'invites, cette fois.

\- Hors de question, refusa-t-il, catégorique.

\- Même si je t'invite à dîner chez moi ? Rétorquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah, si tu fais la cuisine, c'est différent.

\- Ah, quand même !

\- Par contre, je t'invite à m'inviter à dîner... Chez moi."

Je faillis répliquer, mais me retins au dernier moment. Après tout, j'étais bien curieuse de découvrir son pied-à-terre. Celui de Paris, en tous cas, parce que je supposais que faire le tour de toutes ses propriétés nécessiterait un long voyage en France, voire dans le monde.

"Ça me va."

Il me sourit, et déposa un nouveau baiser, plus chaste, sur mes lèvres.

"Tu vois que je l'ai eu, ce deuxième rencart."

Je grognai, et lui tirai la langue alors qu'il s'en allait.

oOo

Notre relation, avec Will, démarra vraiment au deuxième rencart. J'étais arrivée le soir convenu avec mon sac de courses contenant le repas complet, et bien qu'il ait commencé par rouspéter qu'il aurait pu le faire lui-même ou au minimum m'aider à tout monter, je lui avais rabattu le clapet en lui rappelant que c'était moi qui invitais.

Son appartement était plutôt comme je l'imaginais. En duplex, il occupait les deux derniers étages d'un immeuble de standing, avec gardien à l'entrée. L'intérieur était décoré sobrement, peut-être un peu trop, mais cela ne m'étonnait guère. Les murs étaient blancs, le mobilier en bois foncé.

Honnêtement, cet appartement s'étalait sur une telle surface que le duplex en devenait superflu. Je n'imaginais même pas son coût ; mais je n'étais pas franchement surprise. C'était Darcy, voilà tout.

Dès mon arrivée, je mis au four mon plat et servis l'apéro, alors qu'il mettait la table.

"Je suis contente d'avoir misé sur la petite robe noire, je me doutais bien que même chez toi tu serais en chemise-pantalon", le taquinai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

De toute la soirée, pas une fois nous n'étions tombés sur un sujet fâcheux. C'était bien la première fois, je crois, que nous passions autant de temps ensemble sans rentrer dans un débat plus ou moins houleux. Et alors que le dessert était terminé, le café coulé, Darcy me lâcha qu'il trouvait étonnamment naturel de me voir évoluer chez lui.

Inutile de rentrer dans les détails ; ce soir-là, je ne repartis pas de chez lui. Et je n'eus pas à le regretter ; Darcy se révéla bien plus attentionné dans l'intimité qu'il ne savait l'être en public.

oOo

Nous avions décidé de cacher notre relation à Jane et Charles, pour commencer. D'une part parce que nous voulions profiter de ces moments à deux que nous découvrions, et que nous savions pertinemment que dès que les deux tourtereaux seraient au courant, ils nous sauteraient dessus et nous proposeraient des sorties à quatre un peu trop fréquentes.

D'autre part, il fallait le reconnaître, parce qu'en plus cela nous amusait. Cela ne nous empêchait absolument pas de nous voir très souvent ; Jane était de plus en plus souvent fourrée chez Charles, et j'en profitais pour voir Will. Celui-ci s'absentait peu ; il eut à partir seulement une semaine sur son site de Bordeaux. Je lui fis passer le message de saluer Anna et Caroline de ma part. Ce deuxième nom lui fit rouler les yeux ; et il se garda de passer mon salut à le première - elle non plus, n'était pas dans la confidence.

Anna, que j'avais régulièrement au téléphone, et qui s'avouait surprise de voir son frère passer de plus en plus de temps à Paris, lui qui en général avait en permanence la bougeotte. Mais elle était malgré tout ravie de le voir plus détendu et joyeux ; elle le soupçonnait de fréquenter quelqu'un.

Au ton de sa voix et à sa façon de ne pas avoir plus insisté, je supposai qu'elle me soupçonnait sérieusement d'être cette femme.

Au bout de deux mois de notre petit jeu, un soir ou Jane dormait à notre appartement sans Charles - ce qui était assez rare pour être noté -, elle profita de notre dîner pour me proposer une sortie.

"Tu m'inquiètes, Lizzie. Je ne te vois plus sortir comme avant. On ne fait plus grand chose toutes les deux - peut-être par ma faute, je le reconnais -, mais tu ne me demandes rien. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Je relevai la tête de mon plat de légumes, surprise. Au passage, je notai qu'elle n'avait pas franchement l'air inquiète. Suspicieuse semblait plus juste.

Je haussai les épaules.

"Je suis fatiguée par le travail. La restructuration depuis l'achat de nos nouveaux bureaux en Bretagne."

C'était en partie vrai. _En partie_.

"Mmh. Quoiqu'il en soit..."

Elle soupira un coup.

"Ça te dirait qu'on refasse une sortie à quatre ? Avec Charles et William ? Les vacances en Bretagne, justement, ne s'étaient pas si mal passées."

Elle triturait sa serviette, et je fronçai les sourcils.

A la regarder nerveuse, le soulagement m'envahit. Un instant, j'avais cru qu'elle avait compris notre manège, avec Will. Mais non. Il y avait autre chose.

"Toi, tu veux m'annoncer quelque chose. Et ça concerne aussi Charles, qui aimerait l'annoncer à son frère." Lâchai-je.

Elle me fit un sourire timide. Je me redressai.

"Tu es enceinte ? Demandai-je, estomaquée.

\- Non ! Quand même pas. Rien d'aussi important. Mais quand même, on aimerait bien vous en parler à tous les deux."

Je secouai la tête en riant.

"C'est bon, Jane. Balance ta date. Je viendrai. Charles se démerdera avec son frère.

\- Il est sur Paris, en ce moment. Mais, tu le sais peut-être ?

\- Pourquoi le saurais-je ?"

J'avais magnifiquement feint l'étonnement. A force je deviendrais une menteuse hors pair.

"Vendredi, ça te va ?" Reprit Jane.

Je haussai les épaules.

"Va pour vendredi."

oOo

Jane et moi étions arrivées ensemble au restaurant ; Will était déjà là, mais Charles arriva un peu plus tard. Je saluai Will d'une bise amicale à la suite de Jane, et nous nous installâmes en attendant son frère. Jane avait choisi le même restaurant que celui que nous avions fait tous ensemble, le jour où il m'avait fait sa déclaration. Celle qui avait mal tourné.

Contrairement à ce soir-là, Jane ne s'installa pas à côté de moi, mais en face. William choisit donc de se placer sur la même banquette que moi. Charles débarqua cinq minutes après.

"Bon, si on tenait à sortir avec vous deux ce soir, c'est parce que Jane et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer." Attaqua Charles après que le serveur ait pris nos commandes.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Will lui lancer un regard suspicieux.

"Charles m'a demandé en mariage, et j'ai dit oui !" Annonça Jane en montrant une bague qu'elle arborait fièrement à l'annulaire.

Je portais une main à mon cœur.

"Déjà ? M'écriai-je, surprise.

\- Oh, Lizzie, toi tu croyais bien que j'étais enceinte !

\- De nos jours, beaucoup de gens font des bébés avant le mariage ! Me défendis-je.

\- C'est pas parce que beaucoup le font que c'est bien !" Rétorqua Will d'un ton réprobateur.

Je poussai un soupir excédé.

"Ah non, on va pas revenir sur la chasteté pré-nuptiale, on a déjà eu un débat similaire dans ce même restaurant il y a longtemps.

\- Rien à voir avec la chasteté, on parle d'enfant là ! Ah, peu importe. Félicitations, Jane, félicitations, Charles. Je suis très heureux pour vous.

-Moi aussi", confirmai-je. "Vous avez une date ?

\- En juin prochain. C'est vrai, Lizzie, tu n'as rien à redire ? Tu ne trouves même pas que c'est un peu tôt ? S'inquiéta Jane.

\- C'est pas mes oignons. Vous formez un beau couple, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Ça fait un an, quand même, bien sûr que ce n'est pas trop tôt", s'exaspéra Will.

Je haussai un sourcil.

"La plupart des couples attendent un peu... Non, beaucoup plus, de nos jours, lâchai-je.

\- Parce que la plupart des couples ne tiennent pas la route. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Depuis quand toi, Elizabeth, tu te soucies de la plupart des gens ?"

Je roulai des yeux à son ton agacé. Et voilà, autant entre nous deux tout se passait à merveille, autant quand il y avait d'autres personnes, on partait en vrille.

"Je n'en ai rien à faire, _Fitzwilliam_ , je faisais juste une remarque générale. Jane, Charles, encore une fois, je suis ravie pour vous, point.

\- J'espère bien. Tu seras ma témoin.

\- Et toi le mien. Avec Anna, frérot." Compléta Charles.

Will et moi nous lançâmes un regard sceptique, alors que le serveur nous apportait nos plats.

"Nous deux dans l'équipe des mariés ? Lâchai-je.

\- Ils vont s'entretuer." Se désola Charles.

Jane poussa un soupir rageur, et entreprit de piquer deux frites dans son assiette.

"C'est marrant, je pense le contraire." Fit-elle en m'adressant un regard plein de défi.

Je me figeai, les sourcils froncés.

Charles et Will avaient l'air tout aussi perdus que moi.

"Lizzie, ça m'amène à un deuxième point. Tu comprends bien que j'aimerais lâcher notre appartement pour venir vivre chez Charles ?"

Je soupirai, secouant la tête.

"Ça fait un moment que je me demande quand est-ce que ça va arriver. Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si je dois me mettre à chercher un appartement pour moi seule, ou un nouveau coloc.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre en colocation avec un inconnu !" Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher William.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

"En quoi ça te regarde, toi ? J'aime beaucoup cet appart !

\- Ce sont les étudiants qui font ça normalement, toi, tu n'as plus l'âge pour ces conneries."

J'ouvris la bouche, estomaquée. Le salaud !

Il en souriait d'un air moqueur.

"Je vais tuer ton témoin. Lançai-je à Charles.

\- J'en ai deux." Fit-il en haussant les épaules. "Et tu aimes bien Anna."

Jane roula des yeux, excédée.

"Oh, Charles, ce que tu peux être naïf."

Tout le monde se tut et la regarda, surpris.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, mon cœur ?" Demanda enfin Charles.

Jane se retourna vers nous, et nous désigna à tour de rôle.

"Vous deux, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement, mais vous vous foutez de notre gueule."

Je devins instantanément écarlate, et Will se raidit.

"Hein ? Fit Charles, toujours perdu.

\- Enfin, réveille-toi ! Ça fait des semaines que toi-même tu t'étonnes que ton frère soit tout le temps sur Paris !

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail ici ces derniers temps, lâcha Will en s'adossant à la banquette, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et en plus, c'est vrai que tu as l'air particulièrement heureux." Répondit Charles, l'œil soupçonneux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Allô, c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? Peut-être que mon voisin de table s'est trouvé une fille pour le supporter, je ne vois pas où j'interviens là-dedans."

Jane me lança un regard appuyé.

"Lizzie, ça fait un paquet de fois que j'essaie d'appeler à l'appart quand je suis chez Charles tu ne réponds jamais. Et toi aussi je trouve que tu as changé, ces derniers temps."

Ah.

"Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport." Me renfrognai-je.

Charles sembla tomber des nues.

"Tu as raison, Jane. Ils sont ensemble." Lâcha-t-il. "Will était déjà amoureux de Lizzie au lycée, je doute qu'il trouve une autre femme à son goût."

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais la main de Will se posa sur ma cuisse.

"C'est bon, Lizzie." Fit-il d'une voix douce. "Bien vu, Jane."

Elle eut un sourire satisfait, et se replongea dans son assiette.

"Il était temps." Dit-elle simplement.

oOo

Ce soir-là, Jane rentra avec Charles, bien entendu. Et bien entendu, Will ne me laissa pas repartir en métro.

Je ne protestai pas. Passé le début chaotique, le dîner s'était passé dans une ambiance chaleureuse, à discuter du projet de mariage de Jane et Charles. Et j'avais été agréablement surprise quand, à la sortie du restaurant, Will avait pris ma main dans la sienne. Je me sentais bien, et j'avais envie de prolonger la soirée.

Aussitôt dans sa voiture, il me demanda si je passais la nuit chez lui.

"Si tu veux de moi", le taquinai-je.

Il soupira.

"Lizzie..." Commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Je tournai mon visage vers lui alors qu'il démarrait.

"De combien est ton préavis ?"

Je fronçai les sourcils, réticente à rentrer dans une discussion de ce genre.

Je savais que Will vivrait mal que je cherche un (ou une) inconnu(e) pour habiter à la place de Jane. Il trouvait déjà que notre quartier n'était pas fameux.

Moi-même, je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Mais je n'avais pas envie non plus de devoir me lancer dans une recherche d'appartement, avec tous les papiers que cela requérait, et le déménagement à planifier. Et je ne pouvais pas payer seule le loyer de cet appartement.

Ça annonçait de lourdes discussions.

"Trois mois", lâchai-je.

Il soupira.

"J'aimerais que tu viennes vivre chez moi."

Mon cœur fit un looping dans ma poitrine, et je le fixai, ébahie.

"Pardon ?

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire. C'est trop tôt, ça ne fait que deux mois, tout ça. Mais j'aurais fini par te le proposer, de toutes façons... Et je serais bien plus rassuré que de te savoir avec un inconnu, ou devant chercher un appart minable !"

Je me renfrognai.

"J'ai les moyens de me payer autre chose qu'un appart minable.

\- Et moi, j'ai les moyens, et surtout l'envie, de t'accueillir."

Son ton était sans appel. Pour autant, je me sentais inquiète.

"Et si finalement ça ne marche pas, nous deux ?

\- Ça marche très bien, Lizzie !" S'agaça-t-il. "Ne cherche pas des problèmes où il n'y en a pas. Et quand bien même, tu connais mon appart, il est assez grand pour qu'on fasse chambre à part le jour où tu ne pourras plus me voir. Je peux te faire signer un bail, si ça te chante."

Il fronçait les sourcils, contrarié. Tournant dans sa rue, il finit par piler devant la porte du garage de son immeuble, qui s'ouvrit en scannant son badge.

Je soupirai.

"Ne t'énerve pas, Will. C'est d'accord, je suis prête à essayer."

Je sentais bien que le sujet était très sensible.

Et Will avait raison. On passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et ça ne nous suffisait même pas. Je n'avais envie de chercher ni un coloc, ni un appartement. Il ne servait à rien de tergiverser.

Après s'être garé, Will se radoucit, et se tourna vers moi.

"Il va falloir parler loyer. Lâchai-je fermement.

\- C'est hors de question, je suis propriétaire.

\- Je paierai donc les charges.

\- Non plus, non négociable. Ça va avec mon lot de propriétaire."

Argh, ce que c'était compliqué de négocier avec lui !

"Les courses ?

\- La moitié, si tu le souhaites. Céda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Plus la moitié de l'eau et électricité.

\- Je l'inclue dans les charges, c'est non.

\- Seigneur, Will ! Je ne veux pas vivre à tes crochets !"

Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux, et soupira.

"Il n'en est aucunement question. Lizzie, je sens bien que tout ça, ce n'est qu'une forme de distance que tu veux mettre... Parce que tu es mesurée. Mais je t'aime. Sincèrement. Je suis bien avec toi. J'ai déjà patienté plus de dix ans pour enfin être avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de devoir attendre des délais pré-établis pour qu'on vive notre vie."

Je lui lançai un regard plein de défi.

"N'en profite malgré tout pas pour me faire une demande en mariage illico !"

Il grogna et secoua la tête.

"Qui te dit que je suis prêt à aller jusqu'au mariage avec une femme aussi agaçante ?"

 _Outch, ça fait mal._

"C'est de bonne guerre, répliquai-je en grinçant des dents."

Il sourit.

"J'ai bien compris qu'il faudrait que je te fasse un enfant avant, de toutes façons."

Ma mâchoire s'en décrocha.

"Je plaisante, Lizzie."

Il sortit de sa voiture, alors que je restais figée, incapable de bouger.

Un enfant avec Darcy ?

Mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

oOo

Cela ne prit qu'un an.

Quatre mois après les fiançailles de Jane et Charles, à l'occasion de son anniversaire, Will me lâcha que le plus beau cadeau que je pourrais lui faire, était de lui accorder ma main.

Rassurée quant au fait que notre cohabitation, désormais officielle depuis un moment, se passait très bien... Et surtout, amoureuse, je lui dis oui.

Inutile de vous expliquer que mes collègues étaient tombés sur le cul en apprenant que j'allais épouser le redouté William Darcy. Paul le premier.

"Je croyais que vous vous détestiez ?" S'était-il étonné.

J'avais haussé les épaules.

"Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis.

\- Quand même, Darcy ! Enfin, mademoiselle Benett... Toutes mes félicitations. Mais, il n'empêche qu'il me semble qu'il existe des partis plus sympathiques pour faire sa vie."

J'avais levé les yeux au ciel.

Nous nous étions donc mariés trois mois après Jane et Charles, sous les cris de joie d'Anna. J'avais en revanche ouïe dire que Caroline ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'était pas invité peu de temps après ça, je remarquai que mes règles avaient du retard en même temps que je rendais mon repas dans les toilettes de notre appartement.

Un petit tour à la pharmacie plus tard, j'eus la confirmation que j'attendais.

Et quand William rentra de son travail le soir, je lui tendis le test sans un mot.

"Ça veut dire quoi, deux barres ?" Demanda-t-il simplement.

Je soupirai, dépitée. Ah, les mecs.

"Qu'on se retrouve à deux dans mon corps." Déclarai-je sobrement.

Il me serra dans ses bras si fort, que je crus que j'allais étouffer.

"Il va falloir qu'on cherche des prénoms de fille. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

\- De fille ? Et si c'est un garçon ?

\- Ce sera le premier de la famille, il devra s'appeler Fitzwilliam.

\- C'est mort, je préfère encore avorter."

Le nez dans mes cheveux, Will se mit à rire.


End file.
